Another Step
by maisie1croft3
Summary: Felicity is adopted by the queens when her father leaves and her mother moves to Vegas in hope of making a small fortune. During this time Felicity meets the beautiful Thea and Oliver queen who rush into her life and show her reality. Will this make Oliver's disappearance much harder-and who is the new Oliver that came back?
1. Somewhere New?

**Hello. I wrote this story but purely my benefit but at the moment about 7 chapters ahead I've got major writers block and decided to see what other people thought of it. Maybe in the future I'll post more chapters but at the moment I'm only going to post the first chapter to see what I can improve on for future chapters. Personally, I've never known anyone with PTSD closely and this is my perspective on the mental illness. I hope that I haven't offended anyone but as I said previously I've never known anyone with PTSD and this is the way I see the illness.**

 **I don't own any of the characters, unfortunately.**

 **WARNING: This story does contain child abuse, swearing and mentions of rape.**

 **Thankyou and I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated 3**

"Felicity, darling, come and sit down while I tell you something" Said child scowled at her half built computer screen as her mother called her name urgently. With a heavy sigh she through down the pieces of tech in her hand and walked down stairs.

Her mother-Donna Smoak- was a lively woman. All blond hair extensions and much too young style but despite her flaws Donna tried her best to support her child with the low paid job as a waitress. Her father had been a cop and didn't earn much but it was enough to stabilize their living arrangements which are why it hit them so hard when he left with nothing less than note.

Her mom reached over and clasped her small hand tightly, the metal bangles cooling the skin of Felicity's wrist. "I have to go." She said bluntly, Felicity could think of numerous reasons why she would say this and Donna knew-hoped-she would understand. "I'm going to Vegas to try and earn enough money for you and me to live together again in the meantime though I was hoping that you could stay with someone else. Just so that I know you're safe and being fed, do you understand, baby girl?"

Felicity nodded silently and tried to keep herself silent but the words escaped her lips without as much as her consent "When will we see each other again?" Tears filled Donna's eyes and she watched her daughter for what may be the last time.

"I don't know baby, soon, hopefully" Felicity nodded again biting back tears as her mom's spilled freely down her cheeks. "It won't take long for you to get adopted with your blond curls and blue eyes. My beautiful clever baby girl. You're going to save the world one day you know, with your brains and looks. You're going to have everything a girl could dream of- I promise." Again, felicity nodded her head, curls bouncing around the frame of her face. "First, I want ot do something. When… When you find a home, someone you really trust you can stop okay, but for know I think we need to change your hair-"

"-why?"

"Because only someone you really trust deserves to know the real you"

She stood silently nodding "when do I go?"

"As soon as you're ready"

Only hours later they pulled up outside the local orphanage. Her normally light hair now a soft chestnut brown. Its dark creepy arteria scared Felicity but with her small case clutched in one hand and the small computer circuit board clutched in the other she knew she wasn't getting out of this.

With one last hug from her mother she was taken inside.

Her time there was harsh, school was difficult and she hardly made any friends. Felicity was mostly mute and spoke only when spoken to, there were very few people Felicity had actually spoken too by choice.

Her mother was right but she was wrong too. She was adopted quickly by a desperate woman in hope of curing their marriage but when they managed to sort things out between them and have a child themselves she was sent back-no longer of use. The second home she went to was brutal she was forcibly taken out of there by the police due to reports of screaming and crying from neighbours. This created lots of nightmares which scared off a lot of hopeful parents, she was thirteen by the time the next offer came rolling in.

The whole Orphanage went into a state of shock when Moira Queen and her youngest daughter Thea appeared at their doorstep one September morning claiming to be looking for Miss Felicity Smoak.

Moira was warned about Felicity's obvious mental problems but that ceased to stop the famous rich mother from wanting to talk to Felicity. She was brought into a small box like room and sat at a desk made for two while awaiting their presence. The moment the two stepped into the room and Thea shot her a beaming smile was the happiest moment of her life.

"Hello!" Thea's voice was light and happy a sound foreign to Felicity. Her reply was a small timid smile but it was something. "My names Thea and I think you have really pretty hair and eyes. We're going to be the bestest friends and even better sisters!"

Before she could stop herself the words tumbled from her lips "Bestest isn't a word," Felicity shot a small hand over her mouth and looked at the table in dismay. Thea gave a short giggle and shrugged walking back to her mother's side.

"Hello Felicity, I'm Moira Queen, how're you?" Mrs Queen introduced herself very formally and it made Felicity turn a deep shade of red emitting another giggle from Thea. She nodded with a small smile at the suited woman in front of her. "Tell me about yourself"

Wordlessly the care worker standing by her side passed her a pen and paper. She shot the young woman a grateful look before jotting down some facts.

I have nightmares

I don't talk very much

I like to work with computers

I don't have a lot of friends

I'm not very good company

She passed the paper to Mrs Queen who read it thoughtfully and then gave the young girl a sad smile "They aren't very positive things, give me something that makes you special, that's makes you… you!"

The paper was passed back to her and she stared at it blankly

I could build you a computer from scratch?

She passed it back and Moira gave a quiet chuckle. She nodded at the care worker behind her who looked at her with wide eyes. Felicity didn't need to use her brains to know what the care worker was thinking _you're actually taking her! Mentally Ill, mute Felicity Smoak?!_

Moira held out her hand and beckoned her forward before bending to her height "How'd you feel about coming to stay with me?" Felicity's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "Yeah? Alright you hang here with Thea while I get the paper work done. Thea, don't talk her deaf!" Moira walked off in the other direction leaving Felicity shocked that Thea took the warning so easily.

"When you get back home you may have to sleep in my room for a few days while we get your bedroom done up for you but I suppose that gives you time to settle in-right? You going to go to Stanley School aren't you, my brother used to go there too but you're in separate years. We had never met you before today. I'm glad I did meet you and I'm glad it's you that's coming home with us and not one of those other girls they look mean-" Felicity cut her off with a peal of laughter which a gain was silenced with a hand over her mouth "You're allowed to laugh you know?" Felicity shrugged and motioned her to continue to talk "I have a brother he's 19 and I bit of an ass- don't tell my mom I said that- I'm not sure what he thinks of you yet but you'll get used to him. You're 16 right so that's only three years older than me. A lot of years I school. I go into high school soon!"

Felicity was strangely comforted by the young girls rapid talking it reminded her of the Felicity from years ago. The felicity that her mom knew…

Thea was cut short by Moira who walked back into the room a smile on her face. "C'mon Girly let's get you home" The way she said homemade something move in Felicity's stomach-would this be home or just another settlement until they figured out how messed up she really was?

Thea made a too rough grab for her hand but Felicity flinched away a scared look on her face. Her features pales and her breathing got lighter and quicker. Thea began to panic "Mommy! I didn't mean to! Help her, mommy, help!" Moira was already on the floor talking to Felicity careful not to touch her.

"Hey, come back to me. 1… take a deep breath. 2… Sit down straight. 3… open your eyes. 4…Think of five things you can see, repeat them in your head. 5… 4 things you can hear. 6… 3 things you can feel. 7… 2 things you can smell. 8… 1 thing you can taste. 9… you know you're safe. 10… you're okay." Felicity was okay, apart from the tears that fell down her face. "Now come on, let's get you home." Felicity nodded and wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks.

Thea trailed nervously behind, she hadn't said a word since it happened and the car journey had been silent too. When they got round the corner to her new home Thea turned to her with huge wide apologetic eyes "I'm really _really_ sorry, I didn't know and if I did I wouldn't have… I just-I'm sorry" Felicity nodded at the young girl in front of her and her fingers itched to hug her, comfort her in any way possible. With a shaking hand she laid it on top of Thea's grasping it lightly.

"You can touch people?" she asked and Felicity could barely restrain the smile as she nodded.

She leant over and whispered "it's okay" and suddenly Thea was beaming brightly at her, smiling so widely she was sure it must hurt.

They pulled up in front of a huge mansion. The whole structure was one from the early 1900's and she couldn't withhold the gasp that gathered in her throat. "You like it?" Moira asked coming to a stop next to her. Felicity nodded still in awe as she took in the huge house stood in front of her.

Just as she was going to take a step forward two boys not much older than her shot passed accidently pushing passed her and knocking her into Thea. Felicity's eyes were large much like a deer's caught in headlights but Thea steadied her with a calm smile and she assured her it was okay and it was just the previous mentioned brother and his friend. Moira looked over at Felicity-making sure she was okay before marching over to where the two boys now stood kicking a ball too and from the other.

"Oliver Jonas Queen! Thomas Malcom Merlyn! How rude of you! Go and Apologise to Felicity right now, she's only just arrived and she doesn't need you making it any harder for her!" The two boys bowed their heads and walked over to where Thea and Felicity stood.

"Hi, I'm Oliver and this is my friend Tommy. Nice to meet you and sorry we bumped into you it won't happen again" Felicity nodded "Thea." He addressed his sister with a large smile but the iciness in Thea's eyes made him think twice. "Erm, Tommy, I'll come and get you later there's erm, pressing family matters to attend to" Thea smiled then and hugged the silent boy goodbye before hugging her brother.

Felicity looked him up and down before searching his face for judgment. There was nothing harsh in his features just curiosity and surprise. "C'mon Robert can't wait to meet you!" Moira ushered them all inside and out the cool air.

She was greeted inside by a mousy haired man with a warm smile. "I'm so happy to finally meet you!" She nodded in his direction sending him a small smile.

"Why don't you talk?" The burning question in everyone's minds was spoken aloud by Oliver who was gazing down at her with a questioning gaze.

Felicity bit her lip desperately trying to think of a way out of this but seeing no escape routes "I do talk…" she answered a slither of confidence worming its way into her heart. He nodded his gaze not lightening any.

"Do you like hot cocoa?" Moira asked softly and Felicity nodded shyly. "Be right back, you all want one too right?" everyone nodded and she left the room with a knowing smile.

Felicity perched on the end of the sofa glancing around curiously "You're going to have to sleep in Oliver's room for tonight, I'm really sorry" Roberts voice echoed around the room and his words turned her blood cold. Their eyes met half way across the room and Oliver sighed in despair but nodded anyway while Felicity looked at Thea in shock.

The younger queen shrugged but still looked confused.

"After this Oliver, you show her where she's sleeping while I make a list of rules- Thea you can decorate them" They drank in silence each Queen respectably getting used to her silent presence and when they were done Oliver held her eyes for a long second before getting up.

He smiled softly "C'mon, let's go" she followed him silently through a labyrinth of hallways and rooms before they finally came to a stop outside a plain oak door with 'Oliver' inscribed on the door. "This is my room, Thea's is down that other hallway and mom and dads are one floor up." He swung open the door and another gasp ripped from her throat.

His room was any teen boys dream. He had a huge TV bigger than anything she'd seen before with shelves among shelves of consoles. All his remotes were stacked neatly in their respective holders each holding two. He had a thin laptop thrown carelessly on his queen sized bed and his sheets were an ocean blue which reminded her of his eyes. There was a bookshelf in one far corner and close to that a desk. But what stood out most was the huge seated bay window on the front wall of his room. The window itself covered the whole wall and the seat was big enough to be a bed.

"I'll be sleeping on the window seat, you okay on the bed?" She stared at him in shock. This was his room and he was sleeping cramped on the small window seat.

She took a deep breath before offering "I'd fit better on there" He shook his head and half glared at her which she returned. "Please?" she asked and he stared at her with a strange expression before muttering something along the lines of _mom and dad are going to kill me_.

"Fine…" he groaned and she smiled shyly at him. He moved to get some of the pillows from the bed and laid them onto the sofa bed "show me how you're going to sleep" he asked and Felicity obeyed walking to the sofa bed and curling in on herself leaving lots of room to stretch out.

He nodded "I don't know why you're so bothered it's not like I'll be sleeping much anyway" the words fell from her tongue easily and she wasn't sure where she had gotten the confidence to talk from. If his furrowed brows were any consolation he was very confused "I have nightmares so I don't sleep" he nodded carefully.

The warm voice of Moira called up to them "Tea's here" he walked past her and out into the hallway beckoning her to follow.

"I hope you like Chinese!" Moira laughed as they appeared in the huge dining room. Felicity gave an eager nod- she hadn't had Chinese for nearly 7 years!

We ate through a comfortable conversation and although Felicity wasn't exactly joining in they included her despite knowing she mostly wouldn't join in. Thea told her about school and their latest work while Robert intrigued her with his many _many_ computers. "You can have a play with one if you like?" he asked gently, Felicity looked up in shock seeing nothing but sincerity in his features as he nodded. She allowed herself a small smile before nodding gently trying-and failing- to not seem to enthusiastic.

He grinned happily "Fantastic, tomorrow when these two have been dropped off at school we can go down to the computer room if you'd like? I'd have to leave soon but I can show you around?" It earned short of a grin from her and the whole family seemed to smile at her happiness.

The rest of dinner was spent with Moira and Robert chastising Oliver on his grades they never raised their voice or hand though and that seemed to calm her down. He looked over at her and rolled his in good nature earning a small smile which he beamed at. Thea called her name and hesitantly reached for her hand. She didn't flinch away much to Thea's relief but that didn't stop her whole body from tensing.

"C'mon I'll show you my room!" She walked slowly but felicity could tell Thea was close to running up the stairs at full speed dragging her behind. "I think the rest of the house can wait for now, after school tomorrow?" she offered to which Felicity nodded not wanting to hurt the poor girls feelings any more than she already had. It took an abnormally large amount of time for them to pull short in front of a plain white door with a silver inscription of _THEA_ on the door much to Felicity's surprise.

Thea opened the door with childish excitement bouncing on her heels as she did so. Felicity found it hard to conceal the gasp that worked its way from her throat at the sight of the bedroom. It had everything from a walk in wardrobe to a huge flat screen TV. Her huge queen sized, four poster bed had fairy lights and soft curtains hanging from the top concealing her purple bedsheets and throw.

SPEEDY was written in bright red along the side of her bed in huge childlike writing. When she walked forward to stare at the letters Thea was quick with an explanation.

"One time Ollie and I were alone in the house and I wanted to personalise my room a little bit but the only thing we had was markers. He calls me speedy all the time and that's what he wrote. When mom and dad found out they were angry at first but decided to go over it with red paint to make it look a bit neater… Ollie has it on his wall too- he tries to hide it though so don't tell him I told you"

The whole Idea was really sweet and she couldn't stop the tears that pricked in her eyes. Felicity blinked them away before Thea could notice and carried on her exploration of the gigantic room.

Thea turned to her then "You're going to have to decide colour and things for your room. So we could do that now if you'd like? We have a few hours until my bed time and Ollie won't be going up for ages In fact he's probably out again with Tommy. It's up to you?" Felicity nodded with a slight shrug earning a bright grin from Thea as she dashed from the room.

She came back with her tiny arms full of thick and thin magazines. Felicity helpfully took some from her amazed at the weight of them before placing them on the floor. "Right so what colour are you thinking for your room? I mean it can be completely mental if you'd wish but… I, personally, think one colour scheme works perfectly" she mumbles half to herself and Felicity tries her hardest to keep up with the young girls endless talking.

Felicity flicks through the pages among pages of bedroom ideas. The blue and greys had stuck and she liked the idea of sliding glass wardrobes. "You can talk to me; you're not going to get in trouble for voicing your opinions here. Not that I was… it doesn't matter all I mean is that you can tell me what you like and dislike" Felicity nodded and counted to three in her head.

"I… I like the blue and grey? Like on furniture could be white bedding and stuff blue and the walls a really light grey?" she mumbled to herself but it obviously enough for Thea because she jumped up suddenly and went to hug her. Felicity's eyes snapped open and they both froze watching the other movements with careful eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just-yeah, I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Thea looks so upset she hated herself for making her feel this way.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Thea tapped her carefully on the arm and pointed to a wall in the book. It was really pretty, the head of the bed was against the wall and said wall was a light grey with a white tree wall sticker. Felicity gave Thea a smile and nodded her head.

Thea gave a gasp making Felicity turned to look at the page where she too was amazed by how perfect the image was. It was a large window seat on one wall and thin transparent curtains fell over it turning it into more of a separate room. "That's beautiful" Felicity murmured and Thea turned jotting something on a pad that had appeared next to her.

Silence fell again more comfortable than the last and they exchanged room ideas for a long while-longer than Felicity noticed. A soft tap on the door broke them from their reverie and they both looked up at the door in curiosity. Moira stood at the door a warm smile dawning her face "Bed time Thea"

Thea pouted but nodded gathering her notes and passing them to her mom. They had actually made a plan of Felicity's dream room but she discarded the thought of it as soon as she saw the price of most of the items. Thea came back into the room moments later in Tinkerbell PJ's and pulled back the curtain on her bed flopping onto it with a sigh. "Where 'lisity sleepin'?" Thea muttered from her pillow making Felicity turn her head in equal curiosity.

"I know it's really not ideal but we were hoping that you may be able to share Oliver's room tonight…" Felicity nodded, not wanting to seem rude. Thea on the other hand pouted, and stared at her mom with wide puppy dog eyes.

"B-but mommy, _I_ wanted Felicity to stay with me? Pretty pretty please?" she begged but Moira shook her light curls casting Felicity an apologetic glance.

Moira ushered her out the room with a final "No." and turned off the light leaving them in hallway alone. "C'mon I'll show you the way, do you have some PJ's for tonight?" Felicity shook her head sheepishly-no. "Again, I know it's not ideal but would you be okay with borrowing some of Oliver's stuff? I know it's going to be too big but he's probably the closest to your size?" Felicity laughed on the inside- Oliver had to be going on 6 ft. and she was barely 5, 3. "Here we are, I'll see you settled in and then head back downstairs, okay?" Felicity nodded tiredly.

They entered the room, which was a very similar build to Thea's except everything was green instead of purple. He had a desk instead of her wooden castle and a laptop instead of a toy box but other than that they held similar objects. The only other difference was the fact there was another single bed in his bedroom pushed against the window. It held blue sheets instead of green and was made up pristinely unlike his ruffled covers. Moira returned into view with a pair of grey sweatpants, top and hooded sweatshirt. Then from behind her back Moira presented her with a tablet which she took with grateful hands and a large smile.

"Tomorrow when your room is finished you'll have your phone, laptop and TV so don't worry you won't be stuck with this tiny thing for long" Felicity could only stare at her with wide eyes. How could she downgrade anything technical, especially something with this expense? Moira chuckled "I'll leave you to it, you know where I am if you need anything"

Felicity nodded pushing down the panic that was slowly rising in her chest. As soon as the door shut tears leaked from her eyes and she crumbled to the floor wrapping her arms around her legs and sobbing silently. After a few minutes she got up and changed quickly into the clothes given. She had to roll everything up about five times but it kind of fit. She tied her hair in a bun and collapsed on the bed with a shaky sigh.

There was nothing on the other side of the window. Darkness had crept up on her and soon she was sat in complete black. Tears had carried on running down her face and the cracked piece of circuit board clutched in one hand as she stared blankly out the window. She didn't know what time it was, nor did she know how long she'd been sat there but suddenly light flooded the room.

She let out a startled cry and turned to the shocked shadow in the doorway. They stared at each other for a long moment before he broke the silence "What are you doing here?" She continued to stare at him in fear and after a few minutes he sighed and muttered "Oh yeah, you're mute." Felicity watched as he worked his way around placing things down and picking things up then proceeded to lift his top off.

She turned away trying to conceal the blush that flooded her cheeks "If you're sleeping here you're going to have to get used to it I'm afraid." This time his voice held edginess to it that wasn't there before-cockiness? She scowled and continued to stare out the window.

He turned his light off and his TV on the light hurting her eyes. He turned a console on a grabbed two remotes looking at her with a torn expression in the end he gave a sigh "do you know how to play?"

She shook her head and he patted the space on the floor next to him. Felicity obeyed and crossed her legs then when she was finally seated comfortably he passed her a black controller. "X to jump, Y to stab, B to fight and A for your inventory. You use these to move forward and back and this to move the camera. This to shoot and this to aim. You'll get used to it just don't die" he gave her a smirk and the game begun.

She found herself engrossed quickly, shooting her way through crowds of people, that she actually began to laugh. At first it was quiet and hesitant but then it grew into something even Oliver couldn't just watch therefore they both laughed like maniacs every time they died. "You're terrible!" he accused when she had died for the hundredth time.

"You're not exactly a master either!" she grumbled making him chuckle. Silence fell as they now started to work together each exchanging few demands as they kicked the other teams ass. It took a while but when they had finally won the game they turned towards each other and shook hands.

"We need to get to bed, I have school in the morning and you have…" He muttered when he checked his phone. She nodded and climbed atop of the sheets, resuming her previous position of staring out the window. He stared at her huddled figure in confusion "You not sleeping?" he asked when the lights had been turned off.

She shook her head defiantly "why?" he asked and she sighed.

"Nightmares" Oliver nodded and climbed out of bed "What're you doing?" She asked when he joined her curled and staring at the dark garden.

He looked over at her with hooded eyes before running his hands through his hair and answering "joining you?" She smiled and nodded. "So you just sit here?" he asks after a few minutes.

"Yep." He sighed and resumed his silence "You can go to sleep you know?" she added after a moment of him huffing. He nodded glumly before lying down next to her sitting position "What are you doing?" she echoed his previous words with a hint of fear.

He looked up at her through dark lashes "Sleeping" was his only reply and the next moment he was dead weight. She sighed and glanced at his snoring figure.

 _Felicity walked into her new foster parents living room with a quiet curiosity to see them bent over a dinner plate containing white powder. She meant to back out quietly but like in every horror movie she tripped over the couch creating a small squeak._

 _Both of them looked up at her, their faces were something she'd never forget. They were pale with a cold sweat, both red eyed and red nosed. Their eyes were watery as they glared up at her and a shooting of fear climbed up her spine. She turned and ran for the bedroom but they were both quicker with stronger legs._

 _Her legs were taken from under her and she was thrown onto the floor her head smacking the floor with a sickening crack. The warmth dribbling down her neck was understandably blood and she reached blindly for the spot where her head ached and stung pressing her hand there in hope of stopping the bleeding._

 _They didn't like that though because they reached for Felicity's hand and twisted it round back to her side. His fingers had left imprints but with the white spots in front of her eyes she couldn't tell how bad it really was. "You little bitch-how dare you come into our house and wander around like you own the place. This is my house and you do as I say now get up!" he snarled._

 _Felicity was quick to comply but as soon as she was stood her kicked her in the stomach sending her flying back. Her eyes searched the room in hope of anything to make him stop but only found the cold pig eyed Mrs who glared at her with an evil smirk._

" _I SAID GET UP!" he roared and she stumbled back up using the wall to keep herself from falling again. "Now you're going to go back into your room and NOT come out again until you're called-Do you understand!" She nodded feebly tears threatening to fall. She limped past them both as they cackled and stumbled back to her room._

 _The body length mirror was her only consolation. She used an old T-shirt and secured it to the back of her head flinching every time the t-shirt scraped the cut, then got to work on cooling her wrist. She secured it with an odd sock and tried to keep it as still as possible. Her ribs had already started to bruise but there was nothing she could do at the moment apart from sit._

" _Get in here" Thankfully the bleeding had stopped about an hour ago so she unwrapped the T-shirt and the sock before walking into the living room. Her dinner was on the table-some kind of stew- and they motioned her to sit before going into the kitchen. Felicity didn't see them for the rest of the night just the occasional bump through the walls._

 _When she finally braved going back to her room she was presented with loneliness something rare and sweet. That night she heard the lock of her door and sighed as tears built in her eyes._

 _It wasn't the sun that awoke her as the moon was still in the sky when her eyes next opened. Through the darkness she heard the rattle of a lock and the snicker of a man, the door swung open and there stood Stephen his dark eyes glistening harshly in the moonlight…_

" _Please don't hurt me!" she cried as he stepped towards her bed, his hand reached forward and slapped the back of her head-all went quiet._

Felicity's eyes fluttered open, the room itself wasn't exactly dark but it was nowhere near time to get up. She wiped the tears from her cheeks before making her move to get up.

A heavy weight on her stomach stopped her and she looked down with wide eyes meeting blue worried orbs. He moved his arm slowly and apologetically "sorry, I was just- you were crying and I couldn't wake you so I tried something different…" She nodded and climbed out of the bed to get a sip of water from the cup on the side.

"Did it work?" she asked softly. When he didn't answer she presumed he'd gone back to sleep and proceeded to lie down on the carpet so not to wake him.

Two firm arms gripped her waist and underside of her knees and gently carried her to the bed tucking her in before walking back to his own. He looked over at her with quiet eyes "Yes" he whispered so quiet she felt like she imagined it but judging by the slight smile adorning his face she knew she hadn't.


	2. Settling in

**Hello, I know I said I wasn't updating but I know that when I start a fanfiction, or any book, i prefer it when they're planned to be finished. I'm currently writing this 8 chapters ahead on my laptop and would love to know if you guys think anything needs to be added. Annoyingly, I wrote a chapter a few days a go that's not going to happen for absolutely ages and I'm really frustrated that I can't carry on there due to having to write the chapters up to that point.**

 **This story, I can't remember if I told you, will be about 20 chapters long and if you stick around long enough to find out the end i hope you're not dissipointed. Currently, there are about ten ways I could end this story and I have a personal favourite but it all depends o what's going to happen in a few chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you thought in the comments!**

 **Thanks for reading guys and gals :)**

Chapter 2

The next morning was quiet she woke up again at 6:00 and decided to stay awake much to Oliver's delight. He talked to her as he got ready about meaningless things that didn't require an answer for which she was grateful.

When his bag was packed he headed downstairs with Felicity trailing slowly behind. Grabbing an apple in one hand and two glasses in his other he began to make her, Thea and himself some breakfast. He sliced and peeled fruit including a dollop of yoghurt and a squirting of honey he passed it to her with a glass of orange juice.

She smiled at him in thanks just as Thea joined them at the table. He slid her bowl over to her receiving a small thanks with a glass of chocolate milk. Felicity bit into the fruit with closed eyes and shuddered as it rushed past her sensitive teeth- it was delectable.

Thea had her hair laid in small waves but she kept muttering something and throwing it over her shoulder. Felicity took a breath and offered "I could plait it for you?" Thea looked over at her like she had offered her a cheque before nodding happily. Felicity began the familiar braids stitch, add hair, stitch, add hair, its familiarity became soothing and she began to lose herself in the mindlessness of it all. When they were done she patted her hair softly and Thea leant of slowly giving her time to refuse and wrapped her slender arms around Felicity's thin frame.

She stood still but allowed herself to be hugged, allowed herself to enjoy the warmth the hug initiates. When she let go Thea was beaming and Oliver was watching on with a warm smile of his own.

"C'mon Speedy time to get you to school before you make me late too!" He smiled at her as they made their way to the door "Bye Felicity have a good day surrounded by computers and maybe you could even get some practise at the X box?" she smiled nodding at waved goodbye.

"Bye Felicity!" Thea shouted for the hallway where she was retrieving her bag and coat. When she came into view Felicity waved goodbye and sat back down at the table to finish her breakfast.

By the time Robert had come down the stairs it was going on 8:30 and she had long gone finished her breakfast instead she waited patiently. He came into the kitchen in a smart suit his hair was still damp from his shower and he could smell his body wash from across the kitchen. "You didn't do the dishes?" he mutters in exasperation when he notices the three now clean bowls and glasses in the drying rack.

She nods apologetically "I'm sorry" she whispers "I was only trying to help-earn my keep" He looks at her in shock.

"Felicity, we adopted you because we wanted to. You don't have to _earn your keep_ or repay us? We don't expect anything but happiness back. As long as you're happy, content and safe you've repaid us enough. I don't know what you've been through in the past nor am I sure I want to know but just know that whoever you were with last time-we're nothing like them. Hopefully. Next time though don't do the dishes that's what we pay the cleaning staff to do" he says with a smile she stands looking shocked and tries to blink away the tears that gathered in her eyes. "Now, let me make a coffee and we can go downstairs to the computer room" she nods and stands in silence.

He's quick to fill a mug with steaming coffee and starts towards her making her take and alarmed step back. His smile saddens and he holds out and arm "It's this way" she nods and trails behind him ashamed of her actions after such a kind speech.

The computer room is huge. Imagine and normal office room, now times it by was filled with all kind of monitors and screens and Felicity couldn't hold back the breathless chuckle that escaped her lips. "This is…" she mutters "wow"

"I'm sure I can trust you in here?" Robert asks her to which she nods eagerly and starts towards a computer "Felicity?" she stops turns and faces him in question "I know you haven't known us long but know that all we want is for you to be happy" she nods with a small smile "We're thinking of enrolling you for Monday, is that okay?" when she nods he gives her a large smile and exits through the door leaving Felicity in her own heaven.

Felicity spends a good 5 hours sat in front of a computer reconnecting with the equipment she had missed so much. Moira came home at about lunch time but when she saw how engrossed Felicity was thought it best to leave the girl alone. During her time on the computers builders were busy in and out of the house refurbishing an old guest room into the one Thea and herself designed yesterday. Not that she knew about that though!

When the door to the computer room is opened again it's by Oliver a boyish grin plastered on his face. "Hello? You been in here all day?" he asks when she nods he rolls his eyes and asks "did you even eat?!" she looks at him blankly for a minute before starting to smile and shake her head. "'Lisity!" He cries and she chuckles at his actions receiving an even bigger smile. "Any who, I have something to show you so hurry up!" he whines.

She's quick to comply and finishes writing the program she had been designing before following him out the door.

He walks her down many winding corridors that she soon gets lost but when he receives a certain text he loops back down the corridor she recognises as the one with Thea and his own room on.

They pull to a halt outside a room, the door is closed and he points at the name inscribed on the door in silver italics _Felicity_.

The door is opened from the inside and everything is perfect. The room Thea and she designed yesterday is now standing in real life in front of her eyes. On the bed is three white boxes both with the apple logo on-Phone, I pod and Laptop. The desk is filled with Pens, Pads and folders and the TV is all setup with _FRIENDS_ playing in the background. The bedsheets are different shades of blue the transparent drapes of her four poster bed were tinted blue. Tears built and she looked at Oliver who was staring round the room in wonder he looked down and met her eyes giving her a smile.

"Are you going to panic if I hug you?" he asks with a carefully calm voice. Her eyebrows furrow and she smiles shaking her head.

His arms loop her waist and he pulls her towards him "You're the first to ask" she mumbles into his chest earning a rumbling laugh. "Did Thea tell you?" Felicity asks and he nods, his chin banging softly against her hairline "I felt really bad about that, it was just very sudden and new!" he nods again squeezing her gently.

"I'm sure she understands" he whispers pulling away to take a seat on her bed "Oh my God! You have a window seat! I've always wanted one!" she turns to see where he's looking and another set of tears build a few slipping over the edge because he's right, the window seat with the curtain stands at the end of her room.

Look at all these books! She squeals internally. There's a few rustles on the other side of the door so she walks forward and attentively opens it revealing the excited faces of Moira, Thea and Robert. She grins at them all "Thank you so much!" they nod and Moira takes Thea downstairs to do her homework while Robert goes to his office.

Meanwhile Oliver is setting up her new technology "I'd put a password on all of this if I was you" he advises and she nods typing in a few number that she will always remember. "Here you go, mine, moms, dads and the house phone is all on here. The laptop is charging on your desk and I'm going to take your iPod to put some decent music on it-okay?" she nods and he walks out the door leaving her content in her new home.

Minutes later her new phone buzzes and she picks it up reading the message with a smile:

I'm bored waiting for your music to load…-O

She rolls her eyes and quickly types back:

What do you want me to do about it? – F

She hits send and walks to her bookshelf assessing the assortment of books. Surprisingly every book on there is one she's enjoyed or by the same author so she picks _the perks of being a wallflower_ out and heads-with her violently vibrating phone-to her new window seat.

 _Ollie is ringing!_ Keeps flashing and she's tempting to leave it except the flashing is giving her a headache so she sighs and answers.

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored" he whines she ignores him and starts to read, losing herself in the pages "What're you doing?" he asks her interrupting Felicity again.

With almost a growl she replies "reading" he hums in response and she hears steps over the phone "Where are you going?"

There's a knock on her door and she sighs "come in" she whispers to the phone. Minutes later he has joined her on the window seat curled up next to her. He sits with his back against the window and moves her legs over his so he can stretch his own out. "Y'know I've never been this close with someone that I met so soon" she whispers after he shuts the curtain.

He nods and hums in reply watching her face easily.

"'lisity, can we play a game?" he asks her as she turns the page, she looks at him over the top of her book with raised eyebrows. "Please!" he whines.

"I have some conditions- you stop calling me 'lisity, and you start acting your age aren't you three years older than me?" He nods in an accepting motion and begins his tiresome game.

He tugs her hair making her look at him "You have to answer the question truthfully and we take turns, only one question at a time" Felicity nods a little apprehensive of what she's signed up for. "Favourite colour?"

That one is easy "Blue" she answers without her eyes leaving the page when he hasn't spoken in a while she looks up to find him waiting "Hobby?" and her eyes flicker back down to the page.

"That's hard, football or girls?" she glares at him "okay, football!" she nods with a small laugh and awaits his next torture weapon "what's your dream job?"

Either he's going easy or this is a really boring game "Anything in IT" She finishes her page before asking "what are you scared of?"

He sighs and looks at her bed, his fingers dancing across the brand new bedsheets "Failing. I mean, my parents already think I've failed. My grades were nowhere near good enough to go to college with and all I can do is kick a ball" She looks at him softly and remembers the conversation over dinner yesterday.

"That's not true, and you can't be so scared of it if you're living it. You can do other things other than kick a ball, you get people to talk to you right? You make people comfortable around you. That's a life skill most people lack" He smiles at her softly and she returns it with a hesitant laugh. "Anyway it's your turn"

He nods and turns away from her "what's your favourite Disney movie?" she blushes and turns away from him "Please… please tell me you've seen a Disney movie?" she shrugs her shoulders still facing away from him head buried in her book. "That's it. Tomorrow you and I- downstairs" she nods carefully while he grins like the Cheshire cat. "We're going to have popcorn and everything just you wait it's going to be the best day of your life!"

She smiles at him brightly and leans her head on his shoulder slowly judging his reactions. He doesn't do anything other than smile brighter so she leans more heavily her eye drifting shut without her consent.

 _He's got her pinned against the wall with both hands against the scruff of her jacket. Her whimpers were silenced with a slap and every other noise is ignored. His eyes are filled with unshed tears and hers are blank and silent._

 _The body on the floor is none other than Mrs Rochev Stephen's wife who he killed. He was aiming for Felicity a steak knife in one hand ready and aimed when Mrs Rochev walks into the kitchen just as he lets go of the knife and she slips from the room. There's silence as the knife enters her body wedging where her waist dips in._

 _Her lips form his name but no sound comes out only the choking of blood as a slither runs from her lip down her chin, neck into her blouse. She's on the floor lying in her own blood while he collapses in his own anguish, then he's there pinning her against the wall forcing the breath from Felicity's exposed throat._

" _THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! SHE'S GONE AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU-STUPID COW!" Felicity feels sorry for him he's just killed his wife and the police are going to be here in under five minutes. It's whether she can stay conscious enough to watch him be taken away._

 _Another knife is in his hand now and is aimed painfully close to her throat. Then he stops, his eyes clear and he lets her fall to the floor gasping for breath and clawing at her neck._

 _Said knife is pointed at his heart now he takes a look at his wife lying cold and motionless on the floor surrounded by her own blood. Felicity watches silently from the floor as he takes a look around she joins him in his search, their eyes flicking over everything that has been their lives here. She hated it here yet she wants to stop him._

 _The knife is poised to his heart and he takes a distasteful look at felicity before driving it forward into his body. His mouth is open in a silent scream as he collapses to the floor, his eyes are still open and Felicity watches as the light drains from them. It's sickening, makes her hands shake yet she can't tear her eyes away. There's a knock on the door and she answers it facing a 6, 5 ft. police man. He stares at her in shock and its then she takes in her appearance._

 _Covered head to toe in bruises her eyes burning and red from lack of oxygen, thin and malnourished then the blood staining her clothes must be the cherry on the cake._

" _They're dead" she whispers to him earning a bewildered look "He killed her and then himself" her tone is motionless and the policeman must believe her because he reaches for her hand and picks her up in his buff arms before carrying her out the flat._

 _There are hundreds of news reporters there all flashing cameras and loud voices. Policemen are in and out of the flat then an Ambulance comes to check her over and take the bodies away. The Police man looks at her but all she sees is his face dead and lifeless as the knife enters his chest. She screams and falls out of his arms crashing to the floor, her head smacking the floor._

"Hey, calm down"

His voice seems to ground her and her eyes flutter open, there's a cold sweat all over her body yet his eyes are burning into the back of her face. "Did you know I watched a man kill his wife and then proceed to kill himself" Felicity whispers into his chest.

He shakes his head and clutches her close. Tears fall from her eyes and soon she sobbing into his shoulder clutching his arms desperately "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she whispers repeatedly into his chest. He says nothing just strokes her back as she cries, this is probably are overdue so Oliver sits still and allows her to grieve over everything.

They sit like that for an hour Felicity switching between crying and talking as he sits there and listens to her. After she's calmed down enough to form coherent sentences he finally talks "None of this, your past is your fault. Everything that has happened to you is your sheer bad luck but someone obviously knew you were strong enough to handle it and they were right. You've come out the other side still able to smile and that to me is pretty damn strong. You're amazing Felicity and don't let anyone EVER tell you different. I'll always be here if you need to talk or need a shoulder to cry on and for future reference don't ever let me be an ass around you I have a tendency to forget my promises when I'm mad or drunk" she nods and shoots him a watery smile before going back to lying back on his shoulder.

He plays with the ends of her hair as she wipes away her tears "X box?" she asks and he gives her a bright smile while nodding his head.

"C'mon 'lisity" she scowls but lets him off. His hand is held out so after a hesitant moment she grasps it and lets him lead her to his room. "Same game as yesterday?" he asks she nods and murmurs something about being a good team. "I have an idea? Thea is at her friend, Roy's house so how about you and I spend the night in here kicking everyone's ass at this?" she beams at him, the first real smile she's given anyone for a long time.

"What about tea?" she asks and he answers with a roll of the eyes.

"I was going to wonder if you ever got hungry. How about we order Pizza?" Felicity nods with another smile "and seen as I'm playing hooky tomorrow for you I think I deserve another hug don't you?" she rolls her eyes yet leans into his embrace.

'She is still new to this' Oliver reminds himself as she tenses under his arms.

They play the game until their eyes hurt from the glare of the TV, and that's when they order the food and argue for ten minutes over ham and pineapple or peperoni, the poor guy on the other end finally tells them they can have half and half to save arguments which results in the sticking their tongues out at each other for another good few minutes.

When the Pizza does come they race downstairs to see who can get it first and of course Oliver wins but lets her collect the food from him. Moira and Robert watch from the doorway of the living room as Felicity gets more and more comfortable with Oliver's presence. Which makes even more shocked when Oliver grabs her hand and drags her upstairs not panic attacks induced.

They eat the Pizza-well, Felicity has 2 pieces and Oliver has the other 6 then start up the game much to their delight they win again.

"Oliver? Can we do something else?" she asks when her eyes are beginning to picture the TVs glare behind her lids. He nods and mouths 'film' through a mouthful of food. She nods and he passes her a disk- _We're the millers._

Noticing her hesitation "Oh my gosh it is one of the funniest films I have ever seen!" she nods and they both lay face down on his bed.

Half way through the film Felicity notices the bed frame is blocking half hr view "Ollie! I can't see over your bed frame it's too big!" he shrugs and pulls her onto his back her chin resting on the back of his head. They finish the film in silence.

They both fell asleep near the end and Moira comes in to turn everything off when she goes to bed. Before she leaves she snaps a picture of the two and sends it to Robert who got called out with an urgent message from work. He smiles when he sees it and it make this whole urgent situation a whole less tiring.

The two of them sleep until mid-day the next day and Oliver is pleasantly surprised that his mother allowed him to stay off.

"Ollie" Felicity whispers in his ear "I'm hungry"

He laughs and rolls over so that Felicity is sat on his stomach. A blush erupts on her cheeks and he laughs even harder before sitting up making her fall backwards onto the mound of pillows. "C'mon you I'll make you some of my delectable chocolate pancakes" Her stomach replies for her-que another blush. "Race ya!" he cries and dashes for the door Felicity isn't far behind but she wants to win so when they're on flat floor she races forwards and leaps on his back, hands like a vice around his neck.

He turns his head to look at her smirking face "What are you doing?" he asks and she laughs loudly clinging on tighter "fine, you made me do it though!" and he runs forward towards the settee and dives on it laughing only as much as Felicity. "You okay?" he asks when she silent, her turns his head around to see her eyes closed and her features pulled tight "Felicity, answer me!" There's no noise but her eyes open rimmed with tears. He moves with careful gestures lifts her from his back so that she's sat next to him-not touching.

Tears fall from her eyes yet she hasn't made a sound just crumbles into her hands "Hey, hey, calm down" he whispers "I'm sorry, I ruined the day, I'll go and make the pancakes, let me know when you're ready to talk" She stays still, hands like iron around her head. "I'm sorry" he repeats before heading for the door.

She can't stop the images that flash through her mind, the yells and pain as she reencounters everything that has harmed her in the past. Felicity can barely make out that it's Oliver talking to her, the same Oliver that she had known for less than 48 hours yet whom was closer to than anyone else in her life. She wants it to stop, for him, for her and for them both. This was supposed to be a good day filled with laughter and memories but instead she turned it into something not worth remembering. The day she ruined the friendship.

The thought of not being friends with him brings on a fresh round of tears just now they aren't muted. Whimpers escape her throat and tears fall down her neck soaking the collar of her top, he's gone, she thinks when her eyes clear enough to see the room.

 _Of course he's gone, you scared him off. Stupid brat. You can't ever keep anything nice can you? You get it and then in a matter of hours you break it, break yourself. How much longer can you withstand before you're broken beyond repair?_

A sob erupts from her throat and she immediately covers it with her hand hoping that wherever Oliver was he didn't here that single moment of weakness. Wish _not_ granted.

"Are you okay?!" he stumbles into the room, his face red and eyes a little too watery to be normal yet his features show panic and worry so she nods silently. "You're not. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to trigger a flash back and was just trying to have some fun… I-I didn't think and took it too far, for that I apologise and as a sign of my sincerity I present you with these-"He removes a plate of perfectly warm-chocolate still melting-pancakes form behind his back.

Oliver places them on couch next to her and slowly backs away.

He returns into the room moments later with two milkshake glasses filled to the brim with cream and even a cherry. She emits a laugh which makes him visibly relax much to her relief.

"What we watching first?" he asks softly as she tucks into the pancakes, she whips her head to stare at him wide eyed "Okay then… Thea would kill us if we watch Cinderella without her so how about…" he sits silent and then his eyes brighten and a grin adorns his face "The lion king" She nods and, secretly, would agree to anything as long as that smile is included.

He switches it on and then reaches over her to where the pancakes sat on her lap. Picking up the folk Oliver takes a huge bite from the pancakes earning a gasp, he looks at her a cheeky smile on his face "What? Think I don't want to enjoy these too?" she rolls her eyes but her eyes are glue to the TV watching the baby lion prance around in the ferns.

It's about twenty minutes into the film and everything has been eaten/ drank, Felicity is sat against the couch while Oliver lays his head on her lap. At first her whole body tenses but then he stretches his long legs out and pulls a hand under his head as a cushion. She finds herself absentmindedly pulling her fingers through his short hair.

Then his dad dies. Tears build in Felicity eyes and slowly drip down her face landing on his scalp softly but it's enough to set him on alert. "It's only a film" he whispers into a thigh and then thinks things through. Simba and Felicity are quite alike. They both lost their dads at a very young age and their mothers leaving them to go through life alone. _Not for much longer_ the thought appears quicker than he can take it away. For a minute he's horrified and then it's okay he agrees with his statement.

"It's beautiful-Disney is magical" she whispers and Oliver nods carefully. "I wish…" she starts but then stops, her eyes holding a wish like light.

He stares at her eyes imagining a bright sparkle that they seem to be lacking "Can I ask you a question?" Oliver asks her quietly, she takes her eyes from the screen to look down at his in your eye and a smile on your lips. They'll be forever laughter dying at your lips and your eyes will never dim-I promise you" she smiles at him, a large rare smile, and tears gather in her eyes.

"Thankyou" she whispers and he smiles "No problem" then they say nothing for the remainder of the film each getting absorbed into it with Disney's _power_.

When Lion king finished they moved straight on to Little Mermaid curtsey of Felicity with a fresh round of drinks they got comfy again and were re-absorbed. Their day quite literally consisted of them lying on the couch eating, drinking and watching Disney films.

By the time Thea came home they had taken a break to go and play the Xbox but when she saw the piles of Disney movies immediately yelled for Cinderella. It's not like Oliver could ever deny her anything and pretty soon they were in a similar position as before only with Thea sat on Oliver's legs as they watched the princess with interest. Thea practically spoke along with the movie but instead of it irritating Felicity she found it adorable and listened more to the young girl than the actors speaking behind the cartoon.

When it had finished Thea bounced in front of her view "What did you think!" she demanded and Felicity laughed quietly earning a grin from Oliver.

"It was good, you were better though" Felicity answered only to receive a scowl from Thea and a laugh from Oliver.

Then all of a sudden Oliver looked up "You start school in a few days" he stated and she nodded biting her lip. New school, new people. They're all the same really girls only bothered about makeup and Boys about football then both attracted to the other. It's silly the games they play. Felicity tends to spend her lunch and breaks in the library or outside then at the back of the classroom during classes.

"I'm going to drop you off and pick you up" he demands and she nods, she'd rather it be Oliver to see her scared than Moira or Robert. Not that she doesn't like them and appreciate everything they done for her but she's much more comfortable with Oliver and… 3-2-1, breath. "Everything you're going to need is in your desk already and I'm sure Thea has an outfit picked." When Thea nods she gives a small laugh and tugs his hair in acceptation.

They sit in silence for a while staring into space all thinking about different things.

"Bring on Monday" Felicity mutters and she feels Oliver smile into her leg but doesn't say anything-this is nice


	3. Pre-Felicity and New Friends!

**Hey, I have a new strategy. Every time I finish writing a chapter, currently starting chapter 11, I post one on FF-how's that? Therefore we're all happy! Anyway, personally, I feel this chapter hasn't exactly got much of a plot but I feel it's quiet important on introducing some of the characters a little better. Thankyou so, so much for the reviews they make me want to continue posting these chapters despite how unimportant they are.**

 **Last chapter I said that it would be about 20 chapters long. Well, I had an idea while writing a chapter a few days ago and changed my mind completely. It may be a little longer than 20 chapters, sorry!**

 **Anyway, thanks for sticking round those of you have been keeping up with this and welcome to those who have only just found this story. I really hope you enjoy this chapter let me know what you think in the comments. Love y'all.**

 **Maisie :)**

Chapter 3

The next few says are spent similar to her first in the computer room waiting for Oliver to get home but when Sunday rolls by filled with lots of Disney and pancakes she begins to panic.

The next day rolls by quickly unfortunately for Felicity and the night is spent panicking and sleepless despite knowing she's going to need her energy. She finds herself at the breakfast bar again with Oliver producing her with her meal and a drink she thanks him with a smile which he returns.

"You look nice" he comments when he first sees her in the hallway. She has her blond hair in slight curls around her shoulders clipped back with a few hair clips. She is wearing black skinny jeans with a plain navy T-shirt and leather ankle boots. In her hand is a plain paint splattered Vans rucksack and she has a black leather jacket on the stool next to her. She picks some plain studs and a bracelet as accessories, and the computer circuit board that she's had since her mother first dropped her off all those years ago is securely in her pocket.

After swallowing her last mouth full she mutters a quiet thankyou before pulling on her coat and heading to the door "you ready?" he asks and she sighs looking at the floor before nodding slowly under his interrogating gaze. "Let's go then" he leads her to a garage where a black BMW and plain white Maserati is "which?" she shrugs and he heads to the Maserati "My baby" he caresses the hood and then looks up as if he forgot she was there.

"You went here right?" she asks while they're driving smoothly the radio playing softly in the background, he nods his head in time to the beat in answer "Are the people there… nice?" she asks quietly.

He looks over at her quickly "Of course they are, you obviously have the mean girls but what school doesn't. Steer clear from them" he warns. She nods playing with something in her pocket "What's in your pocket?" he asks.

She blushes deep red and pulls the thin rectangle from her pocket, he smiles adoringly at her "That's cute. Have you had it since you were sent to the other place?" he asks her only reddening her cheeks he not only finds this interesting but funny too. She nods shyly "Ahh, take it _everywhere_ with you?" he prods and she scowls but nods again. "Really? It's been there during the good and bad times has it?" She pouts and turns to look out the window.

"I wish I declined your offer now" she mutters and he frowns. "I'm joking-well, I'm not but you're being mean!" he smiles boyishly and pulls to a stop-they're here "I don't want to go" she frowns and he looks at her sadly

"I know but get through the first week and it won't be that bad anymore. Text me if you need _anything_ someone to talk to or a body guard I'll be there quicker than… I'll be there quick, okay?"

Felicity nods slowly and opens the car door surprised when Oliver joins her. He pulls her in for a quick hug and then gets back in the car to drive away. So, taking a deep breath she walks along to group of students until she comes to a stop outside a small brick building.

When she enters its empty and cold. There's a plump looking women behind the window smiling at her with a soft gentle expression. "Hello, I'm Miss Peak, how can I help you?" Felicity can't speak, she can barely breathe but manages to pull the letter from her bag. "Ahh, you're Felicity our new student. I've been wondering when I'd be seeing you. Here's your schedule and a map of the school, get this signed by all your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day. Have a good first day Miss Smoak" with that she turns back to her computer leaving her staring blankly at the pieces of paper in her hands.

Luckily as soon as she walks out side she bumps into a girl with a soft face and warm chocolate eyes with bouncy curls.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl is quick to apologise and then double takes, taking a look at Felicity's face. "I haven't seen you before, are you new?" Felicity nods shy and the girl nods. "I'm a junior, you?" the girl askes and Felicity nods in reply. "C'mon you can sit me and my friends" the girls turns and begins to walk away leaving Felicity no other option than to follow her.

It's a fairly small friendship group but they all look very comfortable with each other which calms Felicity slightly. "Hey guys, I found…" she turns to Felicity "What's your name?"

"Felicity" she replies quietly.

The girl turns to her friends and starts again "Hey guys, I found Felicity near the office looking lonely and decided we could be of use?" They all smile at her and nod, a noticeable weight has been lifted off of Felicity's chest and it makes it just that little bit easier to breath. "This is Cisco" she points to a fairly small boy with long black hair and dark bright eyes. His smile is wide and he holds out his hand which she takes loosely "Iris," the girl has dark hair in tight curls and is smiling warmly at her also holding out a soft hand "Eddie" the boy with blond hair grins wonkily at her and his sparkling blue eyes shine as he holds out his hand "Finally, Barry" this boy is tall and has light brown messy hair with kaleidoscopic eyes he holds out a hand which she shakes.

"And this my new friend is Caitlin" Barry whispers pointing to the original girl. She laughs and holds out a hand to shake taking it Felicity smiles slightly.

How's your first day? – O

The ping of her phone disrupts there introduction but she smiles when she reads the text before sending a short reply back: Not bad- F.

"Who's O?" Iris asks leaning over her shoulder, Felicity looks up with wide eyes receiving laughs on everyone's behalf.

Caitlin looks at her before saying "I apologise for Iris' nosiness but now we're on the subject?" She stumbles over an answer while the group watches on curiously.

She fingers the circuit board in her pocket "H-he is my adoptive brother" They all nod and before they ask any more questions she adds "He's 19 and called Oliver Queen" Their reactions are all slightly different . Caitlin looks shocked but is still smiling, Cisco looks in wonder, Iris is surprise, Eddie confused and Barry just looks happy.

Felicity likes Barry he never seems to judge people but it's too early to start making judgments on people.

Her day passed quietly and without a hitch, she spent most her time with Caitlin and her friends and at least one of them was in every class which proved exceptionally helpful. Felicity was actually surprised when the final bell of the day rang signalling the end of the day because it had gone so smoothly.

As promised Oliver was waiting outside for her when she came out and raised an eyebrow when he saw her surrounded by Caitlin and everyone. Iris leant over to her and whispered "He's hot" in her ear when Oliver got into view making her blush. He walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug,

"You did it!" he whispered into her hair, she nodded against his chest. "Who're your friends?" he asked once they pulled apart.

"Caitlin"

"Iris"

"Eddie"

"Cisco"

"Barry"

Felicity didn't have to speak as they went round each giving their name.

"I'm Oliver, nice to meet you all" He replied with an easy smile.

Cisco looked at Felicity who stood in front of Oliver almost touching his chest "I thought you didn't do touching?" Felicity blushed and went to take a step away from Oliver but he caught her easily pulling her back with a side smile.

"She doesn't" he replied for her and they all shared a look "Only with me, right 'lisity?" he added in a teasing voice. She elbowed him lightly and Oliver smiled before he feigned a cry of pain clutching his side in mock agony. She took this the wrong way and froze thinking she had actually hurt him thus brining back bad memories.

 _It had been about a week since the police found her at the door all bloody, bruised and scared and the horror hadn't left her eyes._

 _The bruises had only just begun to fade and her head was still tender but she was physically healing, psychologically though it was only getting worse. The police had interrogated her asking questions they shouldn't have which left her thinking._

" _Did you or did you not kill Stephan Rochev?" the police man grumbled, tears built in her eyes as she sobbed into her arms._

 _Her hair had been braided in tight plaits so she had nothing to play with "I didn't! I swear, he killed his wife and then himself" The policeman raised an eyebrow at the women stood at the door and she sighed coming to bend down so she was the same height as Felicity._

" _Look, there's no doubting us being mad but it'll be better if you tell us the truth first time" Felicity couldn't understand why they thought she killed him which brought on another round of tears "I didn't… please believe me" her voice got smaller the more she spoke and the police woman shook her head at the Police man across from her._

" _C'mon sweetheart we'll get you a hot chocolate while Officer Harrison gets his notes right" the woman lead her from the room with a final glare thrown behind her. When she had a cup of boiling hot cocoa they sat at a table while she drank. "I'm sorry about my friend. He's just very confused and frustrated which results in him wrongly accusing you" They sat in silence as Felicity dried her eyes._

" _Why does he think it's me?" Felicity asks after a moment of silence._

 _The women shrugs at her and stares at the empty wall behind Felicity's head. "Who knows, maybe you got angry at him" Then her head snapped up "Felicity I'm going to ask you a very serious question and I need you to answer it as descripted as you can, okay?" felicity nods. "Did he… Did he ever hurt you?" she asks quietly avoiding Felicity's face at all costs._

" _Hmm" Felicity answered nodding her head sadly. Her hands folded around the other repeatedly her dislike for the questions shown through hr twisting hands._

 _The police woman looked angry but managed to keep her stony composer. She asked in a soft but curious voice "You know when he was hurting you had he been drinking or doing anything abnormal beforehand?"_

 _Felicity thought back to all the times he'd smashed beer bottles at the walls near her head often clipping her skin. She remembered the powder that often lay on a plate in the middle of the two of them when they thought she wasn't looking. Felicity thought back to her first hours there, the way her eyes constantly watered and her chest painfully contracted from all the smoke in the air. Then finally she remembered the packets upon packets of empty pills, they said it was for their back pain but Felicity was smart, smart enough to know they were lying._

" _He drank things and then threw the bottles at my head, he wasn't a very good thrower and often only caught the side of my head. They also always had this white powdery thing which made their eyes red, skin white and noses red. It was hard to breathe and blink in their apartment due to all the smoke in the air. That's about it" Then she paused "They were also taking lots of pills for their "back pain" but I don't think it really was…"_

 _The women nodded thoughtfully and stood up "stay here" she came back moments later with a sad smile on her face "It's done, you can go home" Felicity smiled and nodded. When she did get back to the orphanage she was greeted with panic attacks and sleepless nights._

 _The word_ abuse _was thrown around carelessly but every time it was said it brought her back to a beer bottle smashing next to her head or his nightly visits. He tormented her visions and stalked every thought and she couldn't get away._

 _Felicity just wanted to make it go away._

"Hey, hey, hey. Felicity come back to me. Come on, I was joking you couldn't hurt a fly. Felicity" His voice was a calming constant. Always bringing her out of her mental prison.

His hand reached up and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. Her new friends looked on in panic and worry as she collapsed in Oliver's arms. He calmed her gently and put her in the car before walking back round to the driver's side "She gets panic attacks, no one hears about this and don't bring it up. and for the love of god if she has one at school and none of you ring, I will not be happy" he warns and they nod before he gets in the car and drives away one hand clasped tightly between both of Felicity's.

They get back home with a quiet silence neither of them knowing what to say. Felicity, was having a mental argument about haw bad she's messed up and Oliver drove with a clenched jaw murmuring how annoyed at himself he was.

They pulled into the drive and they walked in the house hanging their coats on the rack with silence hanging heavily in the air around them. Oliver walked her to the couch, bent down in front of her and wiped away the few tears that has escaped her scrunched up eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's mine, I should've thought about what it might've triggered. I'm really sorry and I'll go and make us some drinks so we can err… yeah, I'm really sorry Felicity" He walks out the door into the kitchen leaving her in more of state than she was before.

Felicity hadn't actually heard what he has aid but all she noticed was that when she looked up from where her head was in her hands he was gone. _Of course he's gone_ part of her whispered _you always drive them away. He's going to go and tell his parents how messed up you really are and you're going back to the orphanage. He's leaving the one person you thought actually got you is leaving you alone. You always push everyone away, scare them into never returning. When will you learn, Felicity that people can only take so much._

She cried some more and then seconds later the door to the kitchen swung open revealing a rather flustered Oliver. More tears appeared but these were of relief that he didn't leave. He placed a glass of icy water on the table, passing the other to her before sitting next to her.

 _You should stay away, keep him at arm's length so when he finally decides to leave you don't get hurt so much._ The voice in her head whispered as he shuffled close putting an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.

Felicity painfully pulled away, the look of hurt in his eyes made her want to jump in his arms and never leave but she held firm and whispered something about homework before practically running up the stairs. He sat there in silence listening to her move about upstairs and his arm stung from where she'd pulled away but he gave her space.

She sat on the bed with her headphones on their top volume blocking out everything but everywhere she looked there was something to remind her of the look on his face. She pulled a pillow over her face and closed her eyes. Felicity wasn't sure how long she lead there but she only moved when there was a soft knock on the door in a pattern Oliver didn't use. Thea stood in the door, her lip pulled between her teeth in nervousness.

"C'mon in Thea" she muttered and the little girl danced into the room sitting silently on the bed next to Felicity "What's up?" she asked and the girl said nothing but laid her head on Felicity's exposed stomach.

"I should be asking you the same question" She looked up at Felicity with big blue eyes then added "I wasn't sure what happened, still not really, but when I came home from school Oliver was sat on the sofa silently and his face was one that storms compete with… Something happened and I want to know what?"

Felicity stayed silent as the perspective child stared at her through eyes much wiser than her age "It-Oliver didn't do anything. I did. I decided to let him go before he could leave too" Thea rolled her eyes and stared at Felicity in disbelief.

"Really?"

She nodded quietly "why?"

"Because people always leave and the closer they are the more it hurts, I decided to look out for myself for once and left before he could hurt me, plus he barely knew me, he'll get over it" Felicity muttered. Her anger had quickly disappeared and was now replaced with sadness.

"Okay, I'll let you think that through but if you're not with Oliver tonight we could do something-just the two of us?" Thea suggested and Felicity silently thanked the girl for letting it go.

She nodded in earnest "Sure! I'd love that" Thea grinned her infectious smile before prancing out the room only to return moments later with a lot of metal boxes "Err, Thea, what's all that?" the thirteen year old grinned in reply before covering every mirror in her room. "What are you doing?!"

Thea laughed and opened the box revealing loads of eyeshadows and lip glosses and everything Felicity had never even heard of. However, being the good friend she was Felicity allowed Thea to ambush her with random chemicals before curling her brown locks into something tamer. "You have to do me before we can look" Thea informed her when she was finished.

Felicity looked dejectedly into the box before straightening her shoulders and plunging into the box putting Thea into a round of uncontrollable giggles "Your face!" she cried wiping tears of laughter of her face as her giggles quietened. Felicity pouted but continued searching through the box.

She applied a fair amount of silver eyeshadow before turning it into a smoky eye-that in her defence didn't look that bad. She placed some bronzer and concealer on the younger girls face then finished with a touch of nude lip gloss. Then felicity oved onto Thea's hair which, fortunately, she could do and know it was actually decent. She placed a simple Waterfall braid in her hair before curling it in loose curls. "Done" Felicity sighed then almost cried when Thea turned to her with a dress for her and one of her own. "No" she cried but eventually obliged pulling the high dress a little lower. It was an orange high thigh dress with simple cut outs at the hip-nothing she'd go for various reasons. Thea held a dress which was turquoise colour with a plain off shoulder look. It was perfect for her and not too old for her age either.

They both put the dresses on after Thea's demanding insistence. Felicity got changed in the bathroom in hope of avoiding Thea's wandering eyes and it worked, kind of. Thea's eyes travelled down her dress before clapping quickly and jumping on the spot all the while squealing in a rather high pitched voice. "Erm, ow?" Felicity offered but Thea ran over and hugged her leaving her tense but panic free.

"C'mon we have to go show mom" Thea grinned pulling her by the hand out the door and down the stairs "Mommy! We made ourselves look PRETTY!" Thea squealed when she saw Moira standing in the middle of the living room a stern look on her face. She had been talking to someone and when Felicity let herself look down she noticed it was Oliver. He was now staring at her with an open mouth when he noticed her looking at him he turned his head away angling away from her which tore her up a bit inside.

Moira smiled and grabbed her camera off the side "Oliver get in" she ordered and after a few seconds of protesting Oliver was stood beside her arm wrapped firmly around her waist and Thea's shoulders. She poked him the side knowing he was ticklish just as Moira snapped the photo.

They all gathered round to see the picture and she gasped when she saw it. Thea was grinning her face staring at the camera but she was the only one. Oliver was staring down at Felicity a small smile on his face while she grinned up at him in silent laughter "I'll print you all a copy" Moira muttered and then waltzed from the room.

"Pizza?" Thea asked Felicity and she nodded softly.

"Oooh! I want some" Oliver grinned and went to stand up "Ok-"Felicity was interrupted by Thea who glared at her brother.

With a swish of her hair "This is a girls night and although you are a little… feminine you aren't welcome to this party. Go hang out with Tommy or something he's been asking about you" He nodded dejectedly and walked to the stairs.

"Thea! That was mean" Felicity admonished the younger queen but she shrugged and walked upstairs behind Oliver. Not minutes later Oliver walked out of his room in jeans and a collared dress shirt making Felicity short of breath. "You look nice" she questioned when he walked passed her in the hallway.

He nodded at her "Thanks" before walking to the bathroom and not coming out again. Felicity walked into Thea's room and questioned Thea about what she just saw.

"Before you came he was a party animal. I mean completely an utter, out every night, hooking up with girls every night and not remembering their name, ass. He'd come in a stupid times in the morning bumping into everything and wake up passed out on the sofa." She explained and Felicity nodded silently. "Then you came and I haven't heard of any plans until of tonight and that was when I insinuated it" Felicity nods in wonder. "Anyway this night isn't about Oliver is it?"

They watch loads of films that night and soon Thea falls asleep. Felicity tucks her in and turns out the light before moving to her window seat and watching the street below. It's silent for hours and then a stumbling figure makes its way into the house.

She watches interested as Oliver climbs the steps to his house and stagger inside true to Thea's word falling into everything. Felicity climbs the stairs quietly and makes sure the door is locked before sliding to help Oliver. He blinks up at her with innocent hazy eyes before turning his gaze to the floor.

She lifts him up with his help and half carries-half drags him to his room. When they get there he strips down to his boxers leaving Felicity blushing wildly. "Felicity?" He asks when he's lead on the bed.

"Hmm" she whispers into the darkness where she's shutting his curtains.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asks and it semi breaks her heart because her he is drunk and out of his mind yet he's still thinking about their friendship.

She runs a hand through her hair and sits edgily on the bed "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at me for letting you in, understand?" he shakes his head but wraps his arms around her waist pulling her further onto the bed "I… I can't have you leave. If I leave you then logically you won't leave me later on where I care about you more thus it hurting less" He nods sadly.

"B-but why would I leave you" he asks his intoxicated state making it harder and harder to let him go. She strokes his hair absentmindedly and thinks of an answer.

"I don't know." She finally mutters. His eyes are closed and his breathing has become shallow but she knows he hasn't fallen asleep so when he mutters "I'd never leave you willingly" she's not all surprised.

She continues threading her fingers through his hair and he hums in appreciation before slowly drifting off to sleep. Still Felicity continues unable to bring herself to leave, she can't remember falling asleep but she remembers the way her back hurts when she wakes up with her face close to his and his alarm clock blaring.

Oliver moves closer to her subconsciously turning into her so that he could reach the alarm clock. He switched it off and rolled back over but Felicity remembered quickly she had school and nudged his shoulder with her own "Oliver, I need you to take me to school!" He moaned into the pillow and looked up at her blearily his face an off white. "We'll get you some paracetamol and you can get changed while I get ready but we only have an hour" Oliver's eyes widened.

"An hour! That's ages away but if you want go and get dressed come for me when you're ready to go" He mumbled and she sighed before nodding exiting his room slowly. Felicity bumps into Thea in the hallway who gives her a knowing smile.

Her hair is in a ponytail and she's combing her fingers through it when she says "You put him into bed didn't you?" Felicity looks at the floor sheepishly before nodding "About what you said yesterday, it's not going to work. Especially if you're looking after him. If you truly want to push him away you're going to have to stop completely. No midnight chats or anything. He's not one to give up on people he cares about unless they stop trying" Thea informed her and Felicity nodded knowing all this already. "I'm here if you want to talk..." she adds before walking downstairs.

Felicity stands there in silence before nodding to herself and moving to her bedroom where an outfit is laid on her bed. She smiles to herself and gets changed braiding her hair quickly and going to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She grabs her bag and walks back to Oliver's room "Have you had breakfast?" he asks when he notices her. She shakes her head "Then I have a few more minutes" Felicity shakes her head in silent laughter before walking downstairs to grab an apple and glass of juice. She walks back upstairs with a glass of water and two pills for Oliver who groans when he sees her.

"Right, fine. I'll get up." Felicity grins in satisfaction before going downstairs to wait for him. She's halfway through a book when he walks downstairs in new clothes and thankfully some deodorant on. "C'mon you. School time" she half glares at him but follows him into the garage where the car awaits. He drops her off at the gate but doesn't get out "Have fun" he whispers before driving away.


	4. My best-friend Sara!

**Hey Guys, so I haven't wrote another chapter yet but I need your advice urgently. Thankyou so much for the reviews I've been getting by the way they make me happier and help me enjoy uploading! But, the real reason I updated is due to a question: Do you think chapter 10 is too early for an OLICITY kiss? I don't know and I'm mid writing it. Pleas, please, let me know in the comments. Anyway, about this chapter, Sara and Felicity friendship, Pushing Oliver away and much more! Thanks guys!**

"Is he single?" Iris asks that lunch make Felicity choke on the apple that's in her mouth. Caitlin leans over and pats her back laughing at her friend's reaction. "Oliver" the dark haired girl presses and once she finally stops choking Felicity shrugs her shoulders.

Everyone around their table is laughing at her but it's not in a mean way and for the first time in quite a while Felicity feels involved. This is a two sided friendship she reminds herself with a bright smile. "I don't know, Iris, I've not really asked him?" She replies calmly.

She nods and continues to eat her lunch but Felicity doesn't miss the look of longing on Barry's face as he watches her. Felicity nudges his shoulders against her own and mouths _Stop staring_ he blushes and looks away from her gaze until it's disappeared from view. Caitlin is talking about Ronnie, the baseball captain, when all of a sudden said person is stood behind her smirking. Felicity coughs and points behind her with a smile.

Caitlin's warm eyes widen and she glances behind her a blush rising steadily up her cheeks. He smiles down at her making her look at her feet in embarrassment "It's a good thing you feel that way because It makes my next job a little easier" he says and she looks up at him in confusion "Caitlin, who doesn't like snow, Snow would you like to go on a date with me?" Her eyebrows shoot up and she glances around the table meeting all her friends' gazes with clear confusion. Everyone nods in earnest and she looks back up at him to nod in answer. "Great! I'll see you at 7:00 Thursday night?" he asks and she nods again smiling. "It's a date" and with that he turns on his heel and walks out the lunch hall.

"What was that?" Iris screams when he's finally out of earshot. Caitlin's blush jumps back up as she shush' her friend quickly before looking round to see only a few people looked up. "He, the guy of your dreams, just asked you out!" Iris continues as if Caitlin hadn't said anything.

She nods and picks at her food "What are you going to wear?" Felicity asks quietly and Caitlin's head shoots up.

"I don't know. I don't know!" she cries and her problem was obviously hysterical for the boys as they're sitting, clutching their stomachs and wiping tears from their eyes, laughing. She glares at them before looking to the two girls in panic. "Oh god. I've never done this before!"

Then a reasonably tall girl with blond beach curls slides a chair up to their table. Felicity had seen her before in some of her classes but never spoken to her-she seemed nice but protective. The blond turns to Felicity and holds out a perfectly manicured hand "Hi, I'm Sara Lance. You're Felicity right, the girl the Queens adopted?" She introduced herself and the last name rang a bell but Felicity couldn't but her finger on it. "My sister, Laurel is in an on/ off relationship with Ollie" she informs her when she notices Felicity's confused face and she nods remembering him mentioning Laurel. What does get her attention though is the way Sara practically sighs Oliver's name.

"Hey Sara" Caitlin greets her with a cautious smile which Sara returns widely.

"Hello guys, I heard that you're having guy trouble. I think I'd be panicking if he asked me out so I understand and know exactly what to do" she turned to the guys "You aren't invited sorry!" she sings and grabs Felicity and Caitlin's hand calling Iris and dragging them away. "I know we haven't exactly spoken in a long while and I suppose that's partially my fault but now we have the time to reconnect and stuff." She's talking to Caitlin and Iris but Felicity can't help but listen and not understand, noticing her confused face Sara begins to explain "We-" she motions between the other two girls and herself "Used to be extremely close in middle school but then when I befriended Nyssa and her friends we drifted and haven't spoken since freshman year"

The three girls are talking animatedly, laughing and making up for the years they missed while Felicity watches with a smile. Then she notices Sara staring at her expectantly "Err, what?" she mutters sheepishly, Sara grins and shakes her head.

"You're cute. I said next time Laurel is at yours I'll come by too" Felicity nods. "I'd like that" she replies giving an easy smile.

The girls continue to talk about Ronnie and Eddie and Barry and Oliver while Felicity watches in fascination learning things about everyone mentioned she never knew. For example, who knew Eddie took his inspiration to be a detective from Iris and Barry's dad or that Barry wants to be forensic scientist when he's older.

She thinks about what Thea said this morning and sighs softly. Felicity wasn't sure how she was going to do but she'd had enough practise, she pushes almost everyone out of her life and those she doesn't leave anyway.

When Felicity was really young she and her father were extremely close and alike which made it so much harder for both her and her mom when he left. Her mother was left with a child who reminded her of her ex with everything she did while Felicity was left without a father and without a friend. Her mom tried her hardest to be there for Felicity and make enough money to support them with the things they need but eventually it became too much and Felicity was taken to the Orphanage where she stayed until her two failed adoptions.

The queens were different. Felicity felt at home with them, more at home she'd ever felt and that's wat made the thought of them giving her back all the more painful. She wished it was as bad as the others, maybe they'd get bored of her. If her first parents where any example that wouldn't take long…

 _They were a young couple both in their young 20's and unable to conceive children so naturally the only other option was to adopt. Lucky for her they weren't fussy for an age and quickly adopted her for the features her mom pointed out._

 _Then about two years later the miracle happened and the women had been diagnosed pregnant much to the joy of her and her husband._

 _They thought it over and maybe it was for the best but decided to send her back with the fear of not loving her as much as they should. They were very nice about it and tried to explain it in kind words but Felicity was smart and it didn't take her long to realise what had happened._

" _Hey sweetheart. We… We have decided that maybe it was best if we take you back to the orphanage. Not because we don't love you, because we do very much, but because we feel that we don't love you enough. I don't think we're the right parents for you honey. I'm sor-"The women tried but Felicity cut her off with a small sad smile._

" _It's okay. I understand, now you have your own child you want to be able to give them your full attention. Thanks for taking care of me these last few years I'll just go and pack my bags" Felicity said honestly. The women's eyes filled with unshed tears and she enveloped Felicity in a large hug a few tears escaping and falling into her hair._

 _She went upstairs and packed her small amount of items before going downstairs suitcase in hand and a smile on her face. They stood together wrapped around each other while the women cried silent tears. "Here you go, something to remember us by?" They passed her a photo of the three of them smiling at the camera in front of the Empire state building._

" _Thankyou" she whispered before nodding to the door "shall we go?" they nodded and lead her out the orphanage. They pulled her in for a hug and she whispered "Whatever the circumstances never give your child away" the women cried and nodding kissing her forehead._

 _When she got in the Orphanage the girls were already at the door laughing at her. She rushed passed them into the main room where the care taker smiled and lead her up to her room. As she passed the girl they passed items "I told you didn't I. She'll never be adopted not without being given back" they whispered snidely behind her back._

 _Felicity bit her lip trying to keep the tears at bay "I'll leave you here" The care taker whispered when they got to her room "It's nice to have you back Felicity" she murmured before exiting the room._

 _When she was alone Felicity finally let the tears fall. The girls were right she'd never get adopted. She was never meant to be wanted hell her own mother gave her away._

"Felicity!" Sara yelled and Felicity blinked looking up at them through teary eyes. "Are you okay?" at that moment Iris and Caitlin came back in looking slightly worried.

"I…yes. Where did you go?" Felicity answered before addressing the girls. They blushed and muttered something "huh?"

Iris turned to Caitlin and Caitlin to her before saying "We called Oliver" Felicity didn't know if she should be angry or thankful "Thankful" Caitlin answered earning a nod from the other two girls after Felicity said her last thought out loud. "You started hyperventilating and Oliver talked us how to get you out of it. It didn't help much but we know for next time. He's coming by the way"

"He's what!" Felicity cried. Iris, Caitlin and Sara all blushed and nodded "why!"

They shared a look "He sounded pretty scared. Apparently, he was out with Tommy? But left immediately" Felicity sighed and buried her head in her hands, this wasn't going to make avoiding him any easier if they're calling him every five seconds.

"Next time… don't" she sighed and the three girls shared a countering look "He told us to-" they started but she cut the off "Well, _I'm_ saying the next time _I_ have a panic attack don't call Oliver" it took a few seconds of glaring but they nodding and Sara and Caitlin each grabbed an arm to drag her outside.

Oliver stood against his car looking extremely pale "Oliver, you don't have to come and get me after every-are you okay?" she started and then pulled her chastising short when she noticed his cold sweat. "Oliver" she tried again with no avail.

When he finally looked at her he smiled wearily and stumbled towards her "Glad you're okay 'lisity" he mumbled.

She turned behind her looking at her three new friends for help all of which shrugged "Oliver-look at me-what were you doing with Tommy?" she asks him slowly he shrugs childishly and turns heading back to the car "Oliver. What were you doing?" she presses and he sighs throwing his body weight against the car making it rattle.

"We we're just talking. Just talking, I just still don't feel 100% from last night, Y'know?" Felicity nods satisfied with her answer "Are you coming home or?" he asks her and she shrugs turning to the girls in question "Oh, hey Sara didn't see you there. Iris, Caitlin" he greets them all and gives Sara a small hug. Felicity is mildly surprised he remembered their names.

"No it's okay, erm, see you later?" Felicity offered remembering her personal goal-drive Oliver away. He nodded slowly and got in the car "Be careful Oliver" she muttered when he rolled his window down to say goodbye. With a small nod he drove away.

She turned back to the gaping girls behind her "What?" Felicity asked. They shook their heads in disbelief but said nothing before grabbing her hands and pulling her inside. "You could've skipped class to go off with Oliver Queen and you didn't-it's free period and everything Felicity are you mental?" Iris squealed even Caitlin and Sara were nodding.

"Sara your sister is dating him and Caitlin you just got asked out by Ronnie?!" they shrugged dismissively. "I can't believe you're talking about him like that…" Felicity muttered as they walked back in side. Iris turned to her in shock and started to list why they were so obsessed with Felicity's adoptive brother-who, personally, felt no brotherly feelings for what so ever. Thea was another question though, she was the little sister she never had and her closest girlfriend. Despite being three years older than her she felt as though her and Thea were very alike apart from their past.

"He's just so..." Iris drifted off with a sigh " _OLIVER_ " Sara answered for her. "Yeah I mean, did you see how worried he was for you Felicity, he was practically dying himself yet you came first. Then all those years where he was over protective of Thea, god, he would barely let anyone go near her. I'd feel sorry for her if it wasn't Oliver's doing." They carried on and Felicity tuned them out thinking about how difficult avoiding and getting Oliver out her life would be.

Sara reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair out of Felicity's face "What's up?" she whispered in her ear while Iris and Caitlin babbled about Oliver. She blushed and tried to think of a convincing story "I tell you what give me a few seconds and you can tell me alone, okay?" Sara offered, Felicity nodded in thanks. "Hey, guys, I'm going to grab something from my locker and Felicity wants to use the bathroom, we'll be back soon and if we're not back before class starts we'll see you there"

They all nodded and Sara dragged her to the locker room. Felicity blushed ash realised where they were and what normally happened her however Sara was too busy to notice Felicity's embarrassment. "What're you doing Sara?" she whispered but she didn't answer and a few seconds later there was a cry of accomplishment and a bright light shone down on them. A slab of the roof tiles moved revealing a sliding step ladder leading into an attic "This is amazing how'd you find out about it?" Sara turned to Felicity with a smirk.

"Laurel showed me this when she left it was her and Oliver's… _hook up spot_ " Felicity gave a shiver and climbed the ladder after Sara. "So what's up?"

Felicity bit her lip, tugging on it roughly "It's Oliver" Sara rolled her eyes "it's nothing like that I just… All my life everything's been chosen for me and because of this people leave, they leave me to deal with the consequences of their actions or they think I'm weird or- that's beside the point. I don't want to be left again and for the first time in my whole life I can choose and I choose not to hurt us both in the long term when he leaves. However, I don't know how I'm going to do it. In the last week and a bit, he's the closest I've ever come to a best friend, someone I can rely on and that… It scares me. I know he's going to go in the end, everyone does, but I want to push him away before he can. I don't know how to do it without hurting him though" Felicity rambled and to her surprise tears gathered in her eyes.

Sara smiled sadly at her "You want to know a secret?" Felicity nodded and she wiped the tears away that escaped down her cheeks. "I've had a crush on Oliver since I could remember, and I've had to watch him and my SISTER date and kiss and slowly fall in love all the while knowing she doesn't actually love him. She was looking for something stable that she can use as… that she can use to gain popularity. I know Oliver doesn't love her either but it still hurts, Y'know?" To be fair Felicity didn't know but she nodded anyway giving her friend the support she needed. "I don't know what to do?"

"Aren't we just a pile of f**k ups?" Sara mumbled leaning her head on Felicity's shoulder. Felicity reached up to play with the ends of her hair while nodding softly. "Shall we make a deal?" Sara offered "We help each other, I mean I'll help you push Oliver away and you can help me get over Oliver?" Felicity nodded softly.

They walked back down the stairs slowly and wandered through the halls careful to avoid the windows, Sara held her arm around Felicity's shoulders and they spoke in hushed voices. "You could always date someone?" Felicity wondered aloud. Sara nodded and turned to Felicity with a soft unreadable expression "Nyssa seems pretty friendly" She added.

"She does doesn't she?" Sara smiled thoughtfully and grasped Felicity's hand tightly "Now, about your… predicament. I don't think wat your doing will cause you less pain I think it's just going to keep increasing until you're too badly wounded to do anything about it. And think of Oliver. He cares about you, a lot, maybe even as much as he does Thea… This would break him if he kept seeing you every day and knowing you don't want anything to do with him. He'd go back to the way he used too, drinking and drugs and cheating. Play boy billionaire is back in motion." Felicity nodded taking Sara's words into account. "Yeah, maybe he will leave in the end but Oliver is… he's complicated. The days you're with him will be some of the best of your life." Felicity smirked at Sara earning a slight glare "I'm serious, even Laurel comes home buzzing after a day out with him and she knows he's cheating on her"

Felicity nods quietly "Okay, so I don't push him away but what do I do?"

"You be there for him. You're his shoulder to cry on, his living diary. His light. You're the one he can guarantee to be there waiting at the end of the tunnel. You be his best friend, not his sister, you let things take their own course and who knows what will happen at the end. If he says or does something harsh you're allowed to slap him and chastise him for it. You're going to be everything he needs until he realises how much he'll miss you when he's gone. Therefore he'll never leave. Fool-proof plan really" Sara answers and Felicity grins launching herself at Sara with a hug.

They fall to the floor Sara looming over her with a big smile but that's when things go crashing down and Sara's face turns into one she'd never forget.

 _Its 3:36 and try as she might Felicity can't fall asleep in fear of him coming into her room while she's asleep so instead she stares at the door almost begging it to move so she can get it over with and get some sleep._

 _He finally does come in, barging through the door with a small grunt. Felicity cowers in her bed pulling the covers to her chin in fear as her whole body trembles. Their eyes meet in the darkness and the terror he must see in her eyes makes him laugh so hard his whole body shakes. She hates him, hate shim more than anything in the whole entire world._

 _He stalks over towards her bed and sits on the edge by her and then begins to tenderly stroke her face almost patronisingly. She wants to flinch away but she knows if she does everything will just escalate ten folds._

 _There's a moment when she thinks he'll stop but he doesn't and his fingers trace the outline of her body through the duvet. He says something but the panic paralyses her into a comatose state, she can't move talk and now she can't hear what he's saying. His fingers stop and he raises them in a threat but again she doesn't know what he's saying. They hit her face with an almighty slap and she recoils back quickly and then catches herself at the last minute, freezing._

 _The hits don't stop they just travel. He sits on her legs, stopping them from moving as he continues his round of abuse. She blacks out half way through and when she wake up again he's gone but her whole body is aching so there's no doubt that last night wasn't real._

" _Least I got rest, even if it was during his… acts" she mumbles as she applies the foundation and concealer that she stole from Mrs Rochev the first night. There's a repetitive banging in the room next to her and she doesn't put much thought into what they're doing._

 _She gets dressed quickly and grabs a few dollars of the side before rushing to catch the bus. It's late today and the rain is ever threatening to remove the makeup off of her face. So she shrugs her jacket off and puts it over her head in hope of keeping some secrets._

 _When the bus does finally come she's sat by herself on one of the last benches away from all the other kids. She pulls out a book that she rented from the library about codes and begins where she formally left off. There's a kid behind her kicking her chair in a repetitive motion and it's catching one of the bruises that were added to her skin last night. She pulls her head round to glare at the kid who shrinks back and stabilises there feet on the floor, she quickly apologises but that one action was enough to start the rumours._

 _As she enters the school there are whispers as she walks past "she's the one that beat up that kid" "It was her that yelled at the kid this morning on the bus" "She's been tormenting the poor kid for years no wonder he told someone, thank god he did" There are loads more but if there's one thing that Felicity is used to its rumours about her. She scowls and heads to the library to swap the book._

 _The day goes slowly and every minute gets longer with every point or laugh or stare. Then during last period her name is called up the principal's office and when she gets up the whispers start again._

" _Felicity, it's quite unusual to call you up here for bad behaviour but hence the day has come. There have been rumours all round school that you hit a small boy on the bus this morning. For that you have been excluded for two days. We'll see you back here on Thursday." The professor speaks with high authority and she knows that any attempt to argue would be wasting her breath but she does it anyway._

" _But sir, I didn't. He was kicking my chair and it kept hitting this bruise I have on my back so I turned round and glared at him. I quickly apologised and the rumours started, I never yelled at him. I said I was sorry and that was that?" Felicity questioned and the principle gave her a furrowed look before asking "Where'd you get these bruises?"_

 _Time stopped and a lump appeared in her throat "I-I… err, I bumped into something last night" she offered._

" _On your back?" he inquired and she nodded before rambling off some story about the corner of a table. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asks._

" _Because I haven't done anything before. If I was going to yell at the kid I would've done it years ago, it was just this morning I had a specific bruise there… Plus, I know what it's like so why would I do that?" Then she swore under her breath realising what she just said "I mean, getting yelled at and stuff not the hitting or anything. But, you hadn't heard that rumour so…3, 2, 1" The principle just looked at her with sad eyes._

" _I understand Felicity, but I'm afraid you'll have to be excluded for at least one day" she nodded and walked away "Oh yeah, Felicity-"she turned "Talk to someone" She nodded not quite sure which bit she should talk to someone about and exited the room._

 _That day when she got home her eyes immediately found the empty beer bottles on the floor "S**t, where are you" then she turned and tripped. His evil beady eyes found hers and he raised a beefy fist._

" _I heard you were suspended" Then the cycle happened again and again and again…_

Felicity's eyes flittered open meeting the scared blue ones of Sara. Then her face was pressed against Sara's stomach as her friend hugged her tightly "Oh I'm so sorry!" She cried into her hair as she hugged her.

Felicity sat up and dried her eyes "It's okay, it could've been anything. I'm sorry that you saw that" A moment later a young teacher walked down the stairs her gaze finding the two girls quickly.

"Why aren't you two in class?" her sharp voice swayed Felicity's memories but she pushed it away clutched Sara's hand like a lifeline. "Wait, have you been crying? Are you okay?" the young women jogged forward and squatted close to the two girls. "What's wrong? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Felicity looked at Sara in hope she'd answer.

Sara brushed her hands on her knees and stood up pulling Felicity with her "My friend, she gets panic attacks sometime and we needed to get somewhere quiet to bring her out of it. You're not going to get us in trouble are you?" Sara explained earning a sad shake of the head from the young teacher.

Then she two stood up "Why don't you two come to my office for the remainder of the day?" she offered and Felicity nodded slightly to Sara "It's this way" and they headed the way the teacher had come with small hesitant steps. All the while their hands never fell apart and Felicity managed to use Sara's strong grip to keep her grounded. "You can sit here while I carry on with some work." She muttered then hurried out the door.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Sara asked when they were finally alone. Felicity shook her head and rested her head on Sara's shoulder in defeat.

They sat in silence for a long time and finally the bell rang out through the school making them both jump. Sara hugged Felicity and muttered something about seeing her tomorrow before dragging her out the door and into the car park where she left her in front of Oliver. Sara pulled Oliver to the side and exchanged a few words with him before leaving them both.

"You have a good day?" he asked softly and she nodded before walking up to him and hugging him tightly. "What's a matter Felicity?" he whispered into her hair. They walked back to the car and got in but unlike the other drives this one wasn't silent.

"I had another PTSD attack today? As well as the one where you came-which by the way you don't have to do" He nodded and whether it was to either accusation it didn't matter. "I'm sorry" she whispered again.

"What for?"

"For trying to push you away, I was being selfish and doing so hurt you too. I, err, just wanted to say I'll be here if you need me" There was a pushing silence in the air as the apology hung dryly. When they pulled up into their extravagant drive way he got out and pulled her out.

He smoothed his shirt "I will be too, for whatever and whenever you want to talk, I'll be here waiting" Felicity reached over and hugged him again. The wondered "So tell me about Laurel" earning a light groan.

"That's one way to ruin the moment" then he laughed "I'm joking. I'm not sure if we're going out at the moment but we're kind of on and off" He paused and walked them up the stairs "She's nice and everything you could want in a girl, respectful, loyal and beautiful she's just not for me?" Felicity nodded "I'm not loyal to her, or wasn't, I never respected her like she deserved and it's now I realised how badly I treat her. I want to change that though… Help me?" he asked her and she nodded softly.

They both grabbed a drink and an Oreo before walking up to Felicity's room where they sat on the window seat and talked about almost everything until Thea came in. When she did she joined them in Felicity's room talking about her day at school.

Through the days it became routine for Oliver and Felicity to start talking in her room before Thea came in and spoke about her day. They'd put a Disney film on and get out their homework (well, Thea and Felicity did) Oliver just looked confused while he watched Felicity answer her own problems and then help Thea without so much a blink of an eye. Moira, if they hadn't already, would bring three drinks and a plate of cookies up with a time for tea and to make sure they were doing their homework.

Some days Oliver would be out and so Thea and Felicity would talk alone mostly about girly things they can't talk about with Oliver there but it was strange not having him there. As the weeks went by his absence became more common and Felicity would find herself waiting for him to come home at sill o'clock in the morning drunk out of his head more than likely with a girl under his arm. It was hard to not go and help him but she found it much harder to help him if he was blabbering about the other girl and she knew from experience.

It was hard, Oliver having changed so much but when she question Thea about it her answer was simple "That's how he was before you came" and it left her thinking.

 **Let me know what you think about the previous question! Please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed the start of Sara and Felicity's relationship. Personally, I wish there was more Sara and Felicity moments in the show but oh well I'll make up for that in this story! Thanks guys for everything.**

 **Maisi**


	5. Try me

**Okay, Thanks guys for the advice. You'll have to see what I did in 5 chapters time! Hahaha. I'm not sure I like writing however many chapters ahead of you guys because it makes it harder to come back to these chapters and change everything. Despite that I'm going to carry on doing it because I can and it would be weird to upload about 5 chapters now! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think down below because you're good at that and it keeps me uploading.**

 **Thanks for all you that have already reviewed favourited and followed you make me very very happy 3**

 **Maisi**

It's nearly Felicity's birthday and Oliver has spoken to her less and less. He still picks her up and drops her off at school but they barely speak. Its difficult having him gone most of the day and only seeing him for about 10 minutes each day all of which are spent arguing over the radio.

"What's happened to him?" Felicity's voices her fears to Sara who's sat in their attic with her a hand in hers "I mean, one minute he's happy and talking with Thea and I every day after school and the next I never see him and when I do we argue." She's ranting and she knows it but Sara's the only one who will listen "I-it's my birthday next week and I want him to be there"

They're silent for a while and Felicity nibbles at her apple as the tears arrive, they're streaming down her face by the time Sara has her wrapped in a hug "I told you he'd leave" she cries into her shoulder and Sara says nothing just hugs her back.

"How about I ask Laurel to see what's wrong with him?" Sara offers and Felicity looks up at her before nodding silently "Then we can kick his butt can't we?" Felicity smiles and squeezes her best friend tightly before pulling back and taking an actual bite of her apple.

They work silently on a paper due for next period when Sara suddenly squeals "Oh my god! I totally forgot I had something to tell you!" Felicity looks up silently "Tommy asked me out!" Felicity gapes at Sara.

"You said yes didn't you?" Felicity groans and Sara nods with furrowed eyebrows "It's just he's like Oliver in practically every way and I don't… I don't want you to be treated like Oliver treats your Sister. I just don't want you getting hurt" Sara nods then shrugs- she's always running head on into danger and nothing Felicity says or does can change that so she just sighs and accepts the fact. "You're coming round, right, Friday night? Moira said that I could have a few friends round to celebrate my birthday and I wanted you to come?" Sara nods.

The bell rings not moments later and they head out into the busy hallways. They head to class and take a seat next to each other, thankfully the extra hours Felicity used to spend with Oliver and now spends studying paid off as she's able to entertain Sara during said class and still know the answers for the worksheets that get handed out. They draw pictures and write short stories in the back of their notebooks and then hoard the paper to read in years to come.

 **One day there was a girl and she was abandoned on an island where she had to learn to fend for herself.**

She joined the CSI to help solve the worst crimes possible around the world and got known as THE BLACK BIRD.

 **She was a hero to everyone but herself. She thought that she was a monster but relied on her friends to keep her from going insane.**

Then one day she met a young girl with dark hair and her whole world was turned upside down.

 **It took a while but the dark haired girl took her and they trained and became famous warriors together.**

They lived happily ever after.

 **The end.**

When they re-read the story they had to conceal their laughs as coughs. The teacher looked over and gave them a short glare but couldn't say anything as they had both finished far ahead of everyone else. Thanks to Felicity Sara's grades had shot up and most of the teachers were amazed at the change in the girls.

Felicity relied on Sara, they told each other everything and Felicity's attacks were becoming even more rare much to the relief of Moira and Robert Queen. However, that only meant they had more room to worry about Oliver.

When he was with Felicity he was a whole other person. He was loving ad Kind everything he used to be when he was a young boy but then he changed and no one could understand why. Oliver began to drink and go out, he cheated on Laurel again and his future became dimmer and dimmer. Felicity changed as well, she became quieter in the house. It was as if she wasn't there. She still spent a lot of time with Thea every night, talking and helping with homework but she seemed hollow. Worse than she was when she first arrived.

It was difficult on everyone.

Then that day after school when Sara was waiting with her for Oliver she received a text:

 **Can't pick you up, sorry-O**

Felicity froze and looked up at Sara panic evident in her eyes "What's up?" Felicity showed her the text and Sara grit her teeth and clenched her fists at her sides "You can come back to mine tonight and Laurel can drive you back when she goes round later" Felicity nodded gratefully and hugged her lightly.

Great, thanks for the short notice, Laurel will drop me off later- F

She showed Sara the text and her blond friend raised her fist in a fist bump and knocked her knuckles with her own. They walked to Laurels car and Felicity twisted her hands around her wrist nervously which didn't go unnoticed by Sara who pulled them away.

"Hey Laurel, think you could drop Felicity off when you go to Ollie's later? He just sent her a text, now, that he can't pick her up?" The older girl nodded and muttered something. "Huh?" Sara questioned.

Laurel looked behind her to the girls throwing her brunette curls over her shoulder "He's an ass" she repeated earning a small laugh from Felicity. "Where to girls?" she asked and Sara looked at Felicity who shrugged "I fancy a milk shake, you up to it?" They both nodded and she drove towards the town centre.

They got to _big belly burger_ in a matter of minutes Sara and Laurel sharing an easy conversation. They sat down and all ordered a milkshake and a fries to share. Her phone pinged in her pocket and Felicity reached to grab it when Sara grabbed it first and read the text "God, I could snap his neck"

"What's up?" Laurel asked and Sara passed her the phone while Felicity whined that she hadn't seen it "God, what a… It's not a problem, you can come home with us and I'll drop you off every night" It didn't take a genius to figure out what his response was but when she got her phone back she read it anyway.

 **Won't be picking you up/ dropping you off anymore, speak to mom or dad about arrangements-O**

It was like being stabbed with a branding knife. She looked at Sara in despair "I'm sorry, I know what I said a couple of months ago but look on the Brightside, he made it easier for you. Or are you not up to that plan anymore?" Felicity sighed and bit back the sobs that were working their way up her throat.

"What was the plan?" Laurel asked and after a nod of consent Sara retold her doubts to Laurel.

"When she first arrived with the Queens she was really close to Oliver and was scared. Everyone else had left and she decided that for the first time she had a say so she decided she wanted to distance herself from Oliver so when he left it wouldn't hurt as bad or at all. I talked her out of it and everything was fine for like three weeks, he's speak with her and then with Thea and they had a cute routine. And then he starts drinking and going out again… He left her when I told her he wouldn't-I'm sorry Felicity" Laurel listened intently and smiled softly at Felicity who shook her head at Sara's apology.

They drank in silence occasionally letting out cries of anguish when they dropped a fry in their milkshake but they'd laugh it off and scoop it out. Then when they'd finished Laurel dropped Sara off at home before turning to take Felicity back.

"Thank you, for taking me home" Felicity said when they were alone in the car.

"Its fine, I'll see you in the morning at 7?" Laurel answered dismissively and Felicity gaped at her earning a smile from Laurel when she saw her face in the mirror.

"Why are you being so nice?" She wondered and Laurel finally stopped outside the Queen mansion "Because it's my boyfriend who got you into this mess, you make my sister really happy and I think you deserve some kindness is your life." Felicity's eyes teared up and when Laurel got out the car she hugged her gently in thanks.

They walked in side and found Oliver and Thea in the front room "Where have you been?!" Oliver yelled when he saw her. Thea silently came and hugged her tightly round the middle.

Felicity cowered slightly at his loud voice but answered in an equally strong voice "Well, I got you're text and Sara and Laurel decided to give me a lift home but we stopped for milkshake. So, DON'T yell at me when you were all for leaving me at the school gates" He stood there glaring at her.

"You could've texted me!" he growled "God, you're so stupid sometimes!"

" _God you're so stupid" CRASH a bottle came flying at her head and she moved just quick enough to not have glass shatter the base of her skull. "I asked for a beer!" Another bottle this one did cut her head and she felt the warm blood trickle down her face framing her face in a red sticky substance._

 _Felicity scurried from the room in order to fetch the beer and she grabbed a handful of ice before hurrying back into the room with his beer. He motioned for her to leave and Felicity only just made it to the bed when the world span too quickly and she collapsed in a heap._

 _She woke up with him kicking her in the stomach. Her head was taped but the blood was still coating her skin dry and itchy. "Get up, we're going out and you need to make yourself dinner" she nodded and he slipped out her room not seconds later she heard the front door slam shut._

 _Felicity stood with wobbly feet and stumbled towards the kitchen black and white spots were dancing in her vision. She made herself some toast and walked back to the dining room with a small sigh and the quiet around her. Once it was eaten she hobbled to the kitchen but on her way back to the living room fell and tripped into a pile of smashed beer bottle._

 _She groaned in pain and looked at her bare skin. Glass was impaled in half of it and the other half was caked in gushing blood. With a small cry she crawled to the bathroom and sterilized a pair of tweezers before pulling the glass out and covering it with gauze. It was a bloody situation and when the couple came in later he screamed at her "God you're so stupid sometimes!"_

 _Felicity went to bed and that night when he came in he didn't bother harassing her just sat and pressed on the healing cuts all over her skin. She flinched but learned not show pain because as soon as she winced he's press harder._

"Felicity?" Thea's worried voice brought her out of it "You're okay, Felicity, I promise" she whispered. Laurel was supporting her head stroking a hand through her head with a soft rhythm.

Her head felt heavy and there was a dull familiar ache at the side of her head "I collapsed?" she asked in a croaky voice, Laurel nodded her dark curls tickling her face "I'm sorry" she whispered and Laurel and Thea both shook their heads.

"He should be sorry, not you" they whispered and she turned her head to see Oliver pacing in front of her but she had to turn away as he was making her dizzy. "I told you he was an ass" Laurel muttered glaring at her boyfriend. Felicity smiled and started to get up refusing to acknowledge the fraying of her vision and the spinning of the room. "You need to be careful, you have concussion" Laurel advised but Felicity shrugged with a sad smile.

"I'm used to it" The two of them go quiet "Thanks for the lift, I'll see you tomorrow?" Felicity wonders and Laurel nods smiling widely. "Thea?" the younger girl stands and follows her upstairs. "Have you done your homework?" She asks her and Thea nods smiling "Go you!"

Thea stops and sits down at the top of the stairs out of view leaving Felicity staring at her confused and then the words float up the stairs and Thea grins as if she's won a prize.

"YOU REALLY ARE AN EMOTIONLESS ASS, AREN'T YOU?!" Laurel's voice echoes up the stairs to where they're sitting and back down again. Thea grins again and past the floor next to her.

"I DIDN'T KNOW SHE'D REACT LIKE THAT, DID I?" His response is harsh and Felicity knows it's a lie just as Laurel points it out.

"EXCEPT YOU DID. YOU KNOW HER BETTER THAN ANYONE IN THIS ENTIRE HOUSE AND YET YOU PUT THAT KNOWLEDGE INTO BEING AN UTTER ASSHOLE. SHE CARED FOR YOU, LIKE REALLY CARED FOR YOU. BUT, YOU KNOW WHAT, SHE MUST'VE KNOWN YOU BETTER THAN I OR ANYONE ELSE KNEW YOU BECAUSE THE FIRST THING SHE TRIED TO DO IS SEPARATE HERSELF FROM YOU SO THAT WHEN YOU LEAVE HER IT WONT HURT SO MUCH!" Then Laurels voice quietens and they have to strain their ears to listen "Infect I think I recall hearing that she told you what she planned to do and you promised you'd never leave. Look, Oliver, this girl, this amazing wonderful girl has had enough crap in her life without you bringing her more pain. She needs someone who will look out for her when… when no one else will. She trusted you enough in the end to not worry if you'll leave. She trusted you enough not to leave Oliver and you blew it up in her face."

It's silent and then "I was scared"

"That's bull," Laurel answers "but go on, why were you, the great Oliver Queen, scared?"

"I was scared because she got know me more than anyone else. She knew I wouldn't leave, she knew I wasn't what the papers say I am. She knew me better than you know me and she's only been here for a few weeks. I… I couldn't keep someone that close without hurting them so I cut her off." His answer shocks Felicity to the core.

"YOU CUT HER OFF. PRECISELY MY POINT. OH MY GOD OLIVER! Her face when she read the last text, she just broke. The amount of pain you caused her with that simple text, I don't think I've ever seen anyone that emotionally hurt in my life. Don't you think she deserves a break? Just think about it if not for me, then for her… She told you some of her past, you know how bad it was, think about her"

It went quiet downstairs and Felicity looked at Thea who was looking straight back at her with a soft unreadable expression. She reached forward and enveloped Felicity in a warm sisterly hug that she couldn't help but return.

"I'll be going now just think about it please, Oliver, please" the sound of her shoes against the floor was getting quieter and then "See you at seven Felicity!" Felicity looked at Thea for help and she yells down "She said thankyou and bye!" Felicity smiles at her in thanks "What are sisters for?" that brings more tears and she hugs Thea closer.

Then heavy footsteps get louder and they're coming closer to the stairs "C'mon, quick!" Thea ushers her up and into her room which fortunately is only down the hall. They sit holding their breaths until his footsteps are long gone before breaking into uncontrollable laughter. "What are you going to do?" Thea asked when she'd sobered up.

"I don't know. Especially after his _confession_?" Thea nods and then her face sharpens slightly "Wait for him to come to you, you never did anything wrong did you so…give him time and then just forget about it"

Felicity pulled at her hair in frustration "How do I… How do I forget about him? That's not how my mind works, I let someone in and there isn't many ways to get them out. I let them in for a reason, a stupid repeated mistake, but I let them in and let them hurt me" Thea makes a small smile and asks if she's been let in "Of course you have… You were let in the moment you walked through the door" She smiles

"I hope I don't hurt you" Felicity smiles sadly and nods "Me too, Thea, me too"

The rest of the night is spent watching Disney films while Felicity completes her homework. She tucks Thea into bed as Moira isn't home yet and Robert is somewhere unkown, kisses her forehead and goes back to her own room. She's awake for a long time, on her laptop or phone or just staring into space think and over thinking, decisions and situations. Her phone buzzes from beside her and she absentmindedly picks it up.

 **Hey, I'm really sorry. I know how I acted earlier was out of line and I want to apologise for that without sounding like an ass, can I come in? - O**

Felicity groans and types back a small _Okay_. Not seconds later he walks into her room a sad look on his face rubbing his thumb and forefinger together as a nervous tick. It makes her smile despite everything and she past the space next to her on the bed. She's lying down and makes no move to sit up when the bed dips considerably next to her.

"I'm really sorry Felicity" he whispers drumming out a rhythm on his thigh. She nods and continues hacking into a website to rid herself from her old school's files. "I didn't mean for us to get so close, you probably didn't either, and when I realised how much you knew me I freaked out and acted… drastically. We're you really that upset when I sent you that text?" Felicity has the sudden urge to hit him.

She grinds her teeth together and stands up almost knocking him over in the process _good_ she thinks. Her pacing gets more and sloppier before she collapses on the bed pulling at her hair in frustration. "You don't get it do you Oliver. Think about this for a minute without interrupting. I didn't plan for us to get that close but I'm extremely careful about who I let in and how close they get. I knew you were reaching my stopping point but I let you cross the line. Then suddenly you're gone. You get close to me, promise you'd never leave, but to be fair even I knew that was a long shot, and then you completely disappear. I receive a text saying the only few minutes I see you are now gone and imagine how that feels. The one person you actually allowed to get to know you all the way turns it around and removes themselves from your life. Then, they yell at you for being late when their person who made them late in the first place triggering a panic attack. How do you think I'd feel Oliver?"

He sighs and burrows his face in her duvet.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this one, right?" he mumbles and she shakes her head. "What will?" he asks and Felicity shrugs "If I… if I make you trust me again?" he offers and she shrugs again "C'mon Felicity give me something! You're important to me and I don't want to lose you" She smiles sadly.

He makes a move to stand but just as he's at the door she shouts "Wait!" then covers her mouth remembering Thea being asleep "Stay with me, please, at least until I fall a sleep?" His grin lightens the whole room and he smiles.

"Of course" he slides onto the bed again this time laying down on the covers next to her "I missed you" he whispers and she mirror his statement softly. His fingers are dancing softly down her forearm to her palm and backup again. He repeats the motion again and again until it's not only lulling her to sleep but him as well, and they fall asleep.

The alarm rings bright and loud in the morning startling Felicity. There's something heavy around her waist pinning her to the matrass and despite how hard she struggles is doesn't move. Then he's there, moving his arm apologetically his lips moving frantically but she can't hear him. He stops saying things then and strokes her face, his fingertips moving the hair from her eyes and gripping her hand. Her breathing is laboured but she's not entirely sure it's from her mini episode.

Felicity sits up and checks the time. 6:20! "Oh my God! I'm going to be so late! Oliver pack my bag while I get dressed!" she mutters as she shoots from the bed to her closet. She gets changed quickly in black jeans and a light grey T-shirt with some writing on it then some sparkly dolly shoes also with a bow on them. She walked out and grabbed her bag from his awaiting hand "Thanks Oliver, you meant what you said right?" He smiles and nods with a chuckle. They, well Felicity, runs downstairs and does her hair in two messy French braids while he makes them breakfast.

Thea dances in and looks up in wonder when she sees Oliver making them breakfast "He came to me" Felicity whispers and she nods holding out her fist in invitation. They bump fists and Felicity puts an intricate braid in the young girl's hair before wolfing down her breakfast and hugging the two queens before meeting Laurel and Sara outside.

"Thanks so much, for last night, he's snapped out of it" Felicity says as she climbs in the car. Laurel nods with a smile while Sara looks on confused "Your sister yelled at him last night and told him to think of other people but himself and he… went back to normal I suppose? Well he made Thea and I breakfast so it' a start" She explains earning laughs from the two sisters. They arrive at school quickly and both thank Laurel who waves them off and drives to collage. "I officially love your sister" Felicity states as they walk into school earning a quiet chuckle from Sara.

"Yeah, she's alright" they head to the cafeteria where their group is stood round a table looking deep in conversation. "Hey, what's up guys?" Sara calls when they're close enough to be heard. 6 heads all turn and look at them in relief and all start talking at once.

Felicity winces and Sara shuts them up quickly "We're talking about the future" Caitlin answers from Ronnie's enclosed arms. Felicity smirks at her and her eyes flit up to Ronnie then back down at her face receiving a small blush "About what jobs and stuff" she mumbles.

"I want to be a forensic scientist" Barry grins from the corner showing off his boyish charm.

Cisco frowns "How boring! You'd be staring at dead bodies all day, that can't be that interesting. I want to be a scientist or inventor. Think about it, being able to make things that would change the world… or maybe not the world but it would be so cool!"

Caitlin smiles at the two boys before adding "I think I want to be a scientist too, not an inventor, but like a medical scientist or something?" Cisco grins and shoots his tongue out at Barry who returns in childishly. "Iris what do you want to be?"

"I want to be a reporter or journalist. I think it would be interesting to find out about the local news and be able to choose the parts the public can and can't know about… That's just my opinion though, Eddie?"

The blond boy sits quiet and Felicity feels like he's not going to answer until he says "I think I'd like to be a detective or a cop or something. Like Barry solving crimes and stuff would be really interesting" Sara grimaces.

"My dad's a cop… I think I want to be a vet or a doctor, I want to be able to help someone?" Her statement is more of a question but Felicity nods in acknowledgment. "Felicity?"

Everyone laughs and she blushes "am I that predictable" Sara grins and starts counting back form 3.

"SOMETHING IN I.T." They all cry and the blush flames up again making her smile sheepishly. "Least we all have some Idea?" Cisco mumbles. "Oh my god we only have one year of school left!" Cisco cries after a moment of silence. "And we finish soon, we have like a month left!"

Felicity freezes, what happens then? Do I leave the Queens when I'm of age or do I stick around? Do they only want me until I can leave or can I stay until I'd like to leave? Oh god, what do I do. The internal argument sets her breathing short and she grips Sara's hand in support. Sara looks down at her panicked state and back up to the group. "I'm going to take Felicity for some air" with a nod she's off dragging her to their attic.

"What's wrong?" she asks when they're alone.

Felicity rubs her face "What happens then? Do I leave the Queens when I'm of age or do I stick around? Do they only want me until I can leave or can I stay until I'd like to leave? I don't know what to do, presuming they let me stick around long enough to find out. There's only so much happiness the world can allow, right?" She babbles.

"The Queens aren't going to force you to leave at all. You'll go to MIT and get an IT degree or whatever you get when you want to do what you want to do and you can work at Queen Consolidated where Robert secured you a job?" Sara answered as though it was nothing. "It is nothing, Felicity, I've practically grown up with the Queens they aren't going to throw you on the street, in fact it's the polar opposite actually, good luck leaving" Sara adds after she spoke her worries aloud.

Felicity nods at the girl and begins to gradually relax "so you and Tommy?"

"Yeah, this weekend he's holding a party and invited me to come? You want to drop by too?" Sara asked but Felicity shook her head furiously.

"Nope, I don't do drunk people, not after…"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think!" Thankfully the bell rang out cutting off Sara's apologies. She hopped down from the attic and grabbed her time table "Free period, what you want to do?"

Felicity raised an eyebrow at her friend as they walked down the student filled halls "What do you mean? I'm going to do my homework and study. What are _you_ going to do?" Sara scowls but nods and reiterates what Felicity just said. "Funny, I thought you were going to do that too" Felicity grins earning a small glare and round of giggles.

They sit and work (well, Felicity tries with no avail due to Sara bugging her every five seconds) until the bell goes. Sara drags Felicity outside and towards Laurels car where both Laurel and Oliver are stood smiles across both their face.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity asks Oliver and he says nothing just grins and hugs her which she returns slightly confused. They get in the car and Laurel drives away from the Queen mansion "Where are we going?" she asks aloud then to Sara "where are we going?" Sara shrugs but the grin edging onto her lips tell another story. "Ollie?" Felicity asks in a small voice earning his head to whip round nodding "Where are we going?" It took a small pout but he answered her.

"To get a milkshake,"

Laurel tries to conceal her laughter but after Oliver demands to know why for the length of the drive she finally answers "You have him wrapped right around your finger" to Felicity. Felicity laughs slightly nodding but hugs Oliver when he opens her door.

They sit in the booth they did last time and everyone orders the same, Chocolate for Oliver and Felicity, Strawberry for Laurel and vanilla for Sara. A portion of fries later (they were meant to share but Oliver couldn't hold back…) they get in the car and head to the queen mansion.

Oliver opens her door again and this time covers her eyes with his hands before leading her inside, Sara and Laurel following with twin smiles.

They walk inside and Oliver removes his hands just as everyone jumps out from their spots.

"Happy Birthday Felicity!"

 **Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought in the comments!**

 **Love y'all for all your amazingness.**

 **Maisi**


	6. AN

**Hey Guys,**

 **I'm so sorry for this not being a chapter but I thought I'd let you in on a few things before I update the next chapter in next week or so.**

 **The reason I'm not going to be updating so often is because I have school and I'm in an important year so I will be concentrating on my grades and school work. Hopefully you understand that. But that doesn't mean this story is going to be neglected, hell no, I'm in far too deep to do that. The updates are just going to be a bit slower…**

 **The next thing is: I'm thinking of cutting this short and making it into a sequel? Such as in a few chapters, the 14** **th** **, or something I finish it on a cliff hanger and make the next few chapters a sequel. Not sure? I'm not either, I think at the moment I'm going to continue with this story being one story with no sequel or continuous tales but that is an option.**

 **So, thanks for reading this little… montage of idea's and excuses. There will be an update soon, nearly finished a later chapter and you all know how and when I update- after I finish writing the future chapter.**

 **Also, I just want to add how amazing you guys are. With all the reviews, favourites and follows you make me feel special and as if my writing is more than the tangle of idea's up here! I would love it if you guys made yourself known a little more with idea's thoughts and opinions but thank you so much to those of you who do, I'm eternally grateful!**

 **So, let me know what you think about my latest idea down in the comments and if you know anyway to make this story better.**

 **Thank you so much guys. Keep reading. Keep reviewing. Keep making me happy!**

 **Maisi**


	7. Happy Birthday!

**Guess who's back-back again! Me. Sorry about the A/N last chapter personally, I hate them like really** _**really**_ **detest them but it had to be done. Maybe I'll delete it? I don't know.**

 **Back on topic! This is one of my favourite chapters by far so far! It's funny and cute and adorable and character building and so cute! I just love it. Let me know what you think in the comments I can't wait to read your reactions because you're all so fantastic. Thanks so much for the reviews I have already you're all fantastic and don't realise how much a little message can mean.**

 **Hope you enjoy this…**

Chapter 6

Felicity jumped back into Oliver who wrapped his arms loosely around her thin frame. She looked around in amazement at the thought that had been put into it-it was more than she's ever had before even back with her mom.

There was streamers hung on the wall and balloons were tied in bunches around the room, there were also some helium ones floating from the ceiling! There were paper ornaments taped to the walls, and laid on tables. Then in the middle of the dining room she spotted an enormous table topped with cakes and party food. There was a huge cake in the middle saying: YOU'RE SEVENTEEN!

She turned behind her to see Laurel and Sara waring matching grins and up to Oliver who was looking down at her softly. "Do you like it?" he whispered and she nodded turning in his grasp to hug him.

The large group was mostly her friends but Moira, Robert, Thea and their maid Raisa who were all smiling happily at her. She grinned back and traitorous tears filled her eyes. Felicity moved forward to hug them all and when she reached for Moira the older women gave her a small squeeze and whispered "You're doing so well, honey, so well" Then Robert grinned at her and hugged her lightly, Raisa kissed her cheek and stepped back.

"I'm so happy for you!" Caitlin smiled when Felicity turned to talk to her friends after thanking Moira and Robert profusely. "Here!" she thrust a rectangle box at her to which she stared at blankly in confusion "Erm, your birthday present?" Felicity nodded and thanked her before moving to put it in the dining room. Oliver walked up to her on her way and grabbed her hand.

"You okay?" he asked when they were alone.

Felicity turned the box over in her hands and her eyes stung "It's just I've not celebrated my birthday in almost ten years much less get present'. It's all so different but it's a good different, just might take a bit to get used to. Thanks so much by the way" he smiled sadly and pulled her in for yet another hug-they seemed to be hugging a lot today-not that she was complaining.

They walked back to the dining room where everyone was stood in a line smiling. He pulled her to the side of the queue and walked along side her as they passed her the presents "family tradition and now you're officially part of our family… well, it's a burden you'll have to bare" he muttered with a smirk. She blushed with every gift she received and hugged the giver but soon her hands were full so Oliver reached for them and placed them where they placed Caitlin's.

"Thanks so much" she smiled when everyone had given her their present. They all wore matching grins and followed her into the dining room for food. "Hey, Barry, how'd things going with Iris?" Barry turned to look at her sharply glaring mockingly at her.

He took the seat beside her and offered her to share his plate, she took some everynow and again but listened intently when he talked "How'd you know I liked Iris-not that I do! Because she's my sister and… no I really do and all she sees me as is a brother. She even told me that Eddie was cute, EDDIE!" He stressed and Felicity couldn't help but allow a few giggles to escape. Felicity looked over to where Iris, Caitlin, Sara and Thea were talking about something rather animatedly their eyes turning to the boys in the corner. "Why aren't you with the girls?" he asked earning a shrug.

"I don't know, initially my plan was to stay near Oliver but he's snuck off somewhere with Laurel so I'm a bit torn…" She explained and he nodded.

He stood up and brushed off his jeans before beckoning her to follow "Girls, I have a gift" he grumbled when he reached their group and left Felicity standing there with a small grin on her face.

Sara turned to her and hugged her tightly "Oh my god! We totally got you, I'm so happy for you" she rambled on about whatever they were talking about after that and Felicity only imputed with a smile or a nod as she watched the girls talk about boys and their future. Her eyes began to wander and she spotted Laurel talking to Oliver while he watched her with a soft expression. His eyes lifted to meet hers across the room and he rolled his eyes at her before motioning with his head towards his girlfriend. She had to stifle a giggle.

Felicity got up and excused herself walking upstairs to where her phone lay discarded on the bed from when she forgot to get it this morning. She dialled the familiar number and hoped it didn't go to answer phone, it didn't but no one answered either.

There was a knock on her door as she looked up to find Oliver looking at her confused. She patted the bed next to her and continued to listen in hope of hearing her voice.

"…Felicity?!" the voice on the other end of the line was slurred but still sounded reasonably excited "I was just about to call! How are you, you're at a new home, am I right? How is it?"

Felicity sighed and twisted her fingers around until Oliver caught them and tangled them with his "No you weren't, you're drunk and don't have a clue what day it is, am _I_ right?" her voice cracked and she looked over at Oliver who opened his arms in invitation. She settled into them still listening to the phone.

"No Felicity, I was honest!" Donna cried over the phone.

"I'm okay, yes I am at my new home, and it's amazing" Felicity answered when a small tear escaped. Oliver mouthed _who is it_ at her but she shook her head and held up one finger. "It's my birthday _mom_." Oliver raised his eyebrows in question but she shrugged. "Y'know, 23rd of June?" Her mother gave a drunken laugh and Oliver squeezed her fingers.

"Of course I do, sweetheart. Oh I got married the other week!" she passes it off as nothing but Felicity's mouth drops open, her eyes get wider and she shakes her head. Her mother could never have the attention off her for more than five minutes and that's where they differed.

Felicity swallowed the lump in her throat "Yeah? Who to?"

"Oh, he's the kindest man. He's here actually, one minute-" she cute the phone for a few minutes and Felicity sighed leaning back into Oliver's chest, the tears she was trying to hold back escaped "Felicity!" her mom called through the phone so she clear her throat and brought the phone back up to her ear "meet, Kyle, we met at work." Then the voice changes and she knows it's not her mom anymore.

"Hello. You must be Felicity's daughter, the one she gave up for adoption. How long until this family gives you back? Poor little Felicity Smoak never able to keep a family…" he slurs on but felicity's no longer listening her head is burrowed in Oliver's chest sobs wracking her body. A hand cradles her head while the other is wrapped securely round her waist.

She ends the call quickly and returns to her former position, tears still leaking into Oliver's shirt. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry" she stutters and the tears keep coming "she… erm, she's a waitress in Vegas and that means she has some drinks free in some bars. Every time I ring her she's married someone new and drunk. One year I rang her up and she was in prison for drug abuse. That was the year I came out of the Rochev' custody and…"Oliver nods and hugs her tighter.

Finally she dries her eyes but they're still a little red when she walks down stairs, Oliver's top is wet with tears and everyone is smart enough to put two and two together but thankfully no one mentions it. The rest of the party goes without fault and she spends the whole night laughing and joking with her friends, "I'm so happy for her" Oliver mentions to Laurel at some point.

"Yeah, she deserves to be happy. Thanks for thinking about it, she seems so much happier" Laurel answers in turn making him nod.

He rakes a hand through his short hair"Yeah, I'm glad I did. I seriously don't think I could live without her now, Y'know, she's my best friend" then at his girlfriend's smirk he adds "My seconds bestfriend to you, of course" At that she grins and shakes her head.

"No, she is your best-friend, I don't want to get in the middle of that. You're good for her and it sees she's good for you too, Mr anti party" Oliver smiles and laughs quietly but Felicity hears and her head shoots up to find him laughing with Laurel they grin at her and she rolls her eyes turning away.

Felicity spends most of her night laughing and joking with her friends and steeling rare glances at Oliver to make sure he's still here. When she can't see him she makes sure someone knows where he is-this night is too perfect… Felicity is waiting for something to go wrong. Thea spends her night close to Felicity's side or in front of the chocolate fountain leaving her extremely hyper, much to Moira's delight… not. However the older women is extremely happy to see Felicity, who not a month ago was panicking at a touch, was now able to freely talk and hug her friends while living in the safety of her home. She noticed Oliver was happier too and marvelled in the fact all her children were in this moment content.

"We should dance!" Thea shouted over the endless talking and unfortunately for Felicity everyone agreed almost instantly. "Felicity you have to dance with me first 'cos I'm the bestest sister ever, right?" Felicity nodded at the younger girl.

"Right" she agreed and pulled the younger girl into the middle of the room where music started playing. To her confusion a slow song started to play and Thea giggled putting a small hand on Felicity's shoulder and the other clasped around Felicity's. She grinned down at her and started to sway earning bigger grins and giggles causing everyone around them to laugh and join in their childish fun.

The song changed yet the mood didn't and Thea pranced off to Barry's awaiting arms leaving Felicity to watch as every smiled around her. She grinned and looked at her hands thinking of how this was the best birthday she'd ever had and how she wouldn't change anything for the world. Oliver slipped up next to her and pulled her in a position similar to Thea but this time took her round the wide open space "Oliver! I can't dance, what are you doing, I'll fall over!" he grinned and carried on holding most of her weight in his arm around her waist.

"It's all in the leading" he grinned and she rolled her eyes and the most over used line in the book but settled herself in his slight embrace. "Are you having a good time?" he whispered, resting his head on her head, which he lifted to let her nod enthusiastically. "Good, I'm glad, that's all I wanted" she grinned.

Sara came up to her soon after and stuck her tongue out at Oliver before dragging her away. They were all sat in a circle on the floor talking when she arrived being tugged along by Sara. They looked up at her arrival and smiled before going back to their conversations. Cisco then walked in with an empty beer bottle swinging between his fingers. Felicity's stomach flipped and she took a hesitant step backwards away from him earning a confused look but Oliver smiled at her gently and tugged her hand to the floor where they sat, her wedged between Oliver and Sara.

They were playing spin the bottle and Caitlin demanded for oldest to go first. Surprisingly, that was Laurel who took the bottle with a smirk and spun it with professional technique- landing straight on Oliver. He rolled his eyes but pressed his lips to hers quickly before sitting back down. Oliver spun it and, lucky for her, it landed on Iris who blushed deeply before pecking his lips. Iris spun the bottle and it landed on Barry who looked up wide eyed and allowed her to kiss him quickly before sitting down and wiping her mouth. He spun it and it landed on… Felicity. She swallowed deeply and reached over to kiss his cheek "sorry, not… I can't" she apologised, her past coming back for her. He smiled sweetly and she spun the bottle which landed on Thea. Thea grinned and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before spinning the bottle. Trust her, it landed on Oliver who grinned at her and kissed her on the forehead. Oliver spun again and it landed on Caitlin who blushed but kissed his lips. She then spun it and it landed on Eddie who grinned at her making her giggle and press a chaste kiss to his lips. He spun the bottle landing on Sara who grit her teeth but kissed his mouth quickly before pulling back and whispering to Felicity "I, personally, would've preferred your brother." Felicity grinned and rolled her eyes, watching as Sara spun the bottle, it landing on Cisco who giggled and kissed her lips. Cisco spun it only for it to land on Iris who kissed his lips gently and then spun it for it to land on Laurel. The older girl lent over and kissed her cheek "Sorry, don't want to get done for rape" Iris nodded with a grin neither girl noticing how Felicity's breathing shallowed at the word. Oliver reached for her hand and squeezed it gently pulling her back with a reassuring smile.

"Are we done?" Oliver asked when her breathing returned to normal "because _I_ think it's time for Felicity to open her presents" She glared at him when everyone else agreed but the smile dancing around her lips took the edge away.

They all walked to the living room where Moira and Robert sat on the sofa talking to a dark haired man with deep blue eyes. Oliver walked in and his eyes immediately found the man, a slight hardness to his stare. Said man stood when they entered and flashed Felicity a flawless smile "Hello. I'm Malcom Merlyn, you must be the latest Queen, Felicity, it's nice to meet you and I wish you a very happy birthday"

She smiled slightly but the way Oliver stood made her nervous "Hello, and thankyou… for the birthday wish I mean." He nods at her and turns to Moira and Robert.

"Shall we take this… somewhere else?" they nod and the adults leave the room without another word "It really was nice meeting you Felicity, I hope we see each other again sometime" Malcom calls over his shoulder leaving Felicity with goose bumps, and not the good kind.

Oliver turns to her with a serious expression "are you okay? He is… Just try not to talk to him very much please" Felicity nods in answer to both the question and the request "Now, presents!" he calls and they all sit on the sofa with the music channel playing softly from the latest smart TV in the middle of the room. "Mine first!" he laughs.

He passes her a square box, she peels back the bow wrapping paper slowly and gasps when she sees what's inside. It's a jewellery box and when she opens it she finds a stunning thin silver bracelet with links. Dangling from one of the links is a small camera charm. She looks up at him teary eyed but he motions to the paper again and inside is a small wallet sized photo of the three of them that Moira took, Thea, Oliver and herself she grins at him and pulls him in for a hug. He hugs her back tightly, holding her close to his chest. "Will you put it on for me?" she asks him and he nods slipping the bracelet around her tiny wrist.

"Me next!" Thea squeals and passes her a large box. She looks at Thea confused and unwraps it finding another pretty wooden box inside. It has unique patterns dancing over the edge of it "Open it" Thea whispers and when Felicity looks inside she finds hundreds of small little cards in tiny envelopes. She picks one up and reads the writing:

OPEN WHEN: YOU MISS ME

"Oh Thea!" she cries and the young girl pulls her in for a hug "This is beautiful, thank you so much" they pull apart and Oliver looks over at the box and grins, nodding, at his sister when he reads the words.

Sara passes her hers next and when she teared the paper she finds an empty notebook with parchment paper and engraved with her name in golden ink. "Check the first page" and she flicks to the very first page and written in Sara's loopy handwriting the words:

 _In the end we only regret the chances we didn't take._

Felicity smiles and nods "I agree…"

Cisco passes her a small box with a green bow. She unwraps it to find 3 smaller boxes with wooden things inside and as she reads the labels she gives Cisco a grin "Just what I need" she mumbles and Cisco grins.

"Thought you might enjoy it, stops you being bored in class right?" she laughs and nods. She lets Oliver take the puzzles from her and he passes them around earning knowing smiles.

Barry's next and then Iris and then Eddie. When they're done Felicity thanks everyone profusely earning a few rolling of eyes. Moira and Robert come in then with a small, thin rectangle box and Oliver and Laurel share a knowing smirk before he budges over to let Moira sit next to Felicity.

She looks at it confused "You…You didn't have to get me anything, you gave me a home. That's more than I could ever want" Moira laughs and Robert gives a throaty chuckle.

"Tough, we have money and we want to spend it on our children, especially on their birthday!" Moira says and Felicity smiles holding back tears at the way she said "children."

They hand her the small box and she stares at it before opening it. When she sees the car key hidden in the soft velvet she looks at them in disbelief "But I can't drive" Robert smiles and hands her an envelope she opens it carefully reading the dates for her driving lessons. "You're giving me a BMW before I can drive?" she calculates making all the Queens giggle. "Thankyou!" Felicity wraps her arms around Moira's slender form in a tight embrace. She hugged her back gently.

"You're welcome, tomorrow, Oliver could take you out in it if you want?" Felicity looks at Oliver in question but he shrugs and nods with a grin.

They all pile upstairs into Felicity's room and she turns to Laurel "Are you staying with us or Oliver tonight?" At that Laurel laughs out loud.

"I'm pretty sure, Oliver is staying with us tonight, right?" Oliver looks down at her with a sheepish grin before nodding "We're watching a Disney film tonight" she says as they all sit around the room. "Have you seen little mermaid?" Felicity shakes her head-nope.

They turn that on and everyone starts to sing along with the familiar lyrics leaving Felicity laughing and their terrible voices (to be fair some of them-Barry-had a really good voice.) After that Cisco demands Finding Nemo much too every ones delight. They sit staring at the TV unblinking and Caitlin points out a specific Tumblr post which sets them all into fits of laughter.

When Thea starts to fall asleep Oliver lifts and places her onto Felicity's bed where she falls asleep almost instantly. "It is almost 2 in the morning, she did well to be honest" he mutters when Laurel smiles at her sleeping figure nodding along with Oliver's statement. "Where are we all sleeping?" he grumbles when the film finishes.

Caitlin, Cisco, Iris and Sara take half the floor space and Laurel and Oliver take the window seat. Barry and Eddie sleep close to the bed leaving the rest of the bed to Felicity. She knows that she won't be able to sleep tonight, not with so many people in her room, so she insists on another film while they go to sleep. When they all eventually fall asleep Felicity pulls out the notebook Sara bought her and turned to a fresh page.

 _Dear_ _Diary_ _friend,_

 _Today's my birthday and originally the plan was for us to throw a party next Friday but it wouldn't be much of a surprise party if I knew about it, right? So they threw me one tonight. It was perfect, to be honest I'm so happy I'm beginning to doubt it. Oliver and I are friends again, which is good, I missed him when he was going through that…phase?_

 _I'm writing this during said surprise party because despite how much better my panic attacks are I know I'll never be able to sleep with all these people in the room. Not after… So, I decided to try it out and oh my god this paper is lush! The Queens are so nice, and rich, but as people they're so kind and giving. Don't get me wrong they have an extravagant style but I think it's a nice touch._

 _I'm kind of glad I went through what I did because if I didn't I'd never end up here in the middle of my room with all my friends asleep. It may have been and extremely hard time but it lead me here and for that I'm-_

 _Got to go, Felicity_

She snapped the book shut and slid it under her bed staring at the computer screen as Oliver sat up gently removing Laurel from his chest. His eyes scanned the room, locking on her as though she was his target.

Rather unstealthily he made his away across the sleeping bodies to where she was half lead in bed, computer on her lap. She moved over so he could sit/ lie next to her and he slipped into the duvet staring at her new program in confusion.

"Hello, why are you awake?" she whispered, softly tapping away at the keyboard.

He smiled at her "I should be asking you the same question but I think I know the answer, I'm awake because I had a dream of your first night here and remembered that you probably wouldn't be sleeping" She sighed and rolled her eyes before running a hand through his lengthening hair.

"You need to get a haircut" she mumbled and he nodded laying his head on the pillows tiredly "You're going to be grumpy in the morning if you don't get some sleep- go to sleep!" she half yelled half whispered. He smiled and nodded before turning on his side and staring at the screen "Please go to sleep Oliver" she whispered and he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't want it to be my fault that you didn't get a god night's sleep, plus I'm not going to be very good company just typing up this"

He sighed and nodded but he didn't move "Okay, but only if I can stay here"

"Why?"

"Because I know you'll get at least some sleep if I'm here" he answered trying not to sound cocky. She nodded and carried on her work as he fell asleep. It didn't take long for her eyes to start drooping so she closed the laptop and placed it gingerly on the floor next to them before lying down her mind going 1000 m/h.

When she awoke in the morning it was to coo's and squeals. She blinked and felt the familiar weight on her waist, pushing it off she sat up only to be met by cameras and phones. "What are you doing?" she asked tiredly.

Laurel grinned at her knowingly and turned her head to the sleeping figure next to her with raised eyebrows, earning a small blush. "You looked so cute, so we took some photos. What's he doing?" she asked her with a giggle. Felicity looked at her confused.

"You're not mad I'm sleeping with your boyfriend?" she asked and then her eyes widened and a blush crept up her cheeks "Not like sleeping _sleeping_ but like rest sleeping. Going to sleep is what you do in a bed, well it's not the only thing but it's what we were doing. We were sleeping like resting not the other sleeping I wouldn't do that. And 3..2…1…" Everyone was grinning at her babble which only made her blush harder. "The first night I came here I didn't want to sleep because I had nightmares and he had a dream or something and remembered that I wouldn't be able to sleep with so many people. So, initially he came over to keep me company because I was writing a program then I told him to go to sleep, he did. I fell asleep to it seems. Sorry Laurel"

The older girl just laughed and waved her off "Least he's not going to be grumpy today"

"That's what she said!" Oliver whined from the duvet. Everyone laughed and Felicity gently tapped his arm in admonishment.

"You were awake and didn't help me!" she blamed and he shook his head laughing making the whole bed rattle. "I can't believe you, you get me into this mess and then when I try to get myself out of it you let me babble and make myself look like an idiot!" He grinned up at her cheekily and she ruffled his hair "You can make me breakfast for that!"

Sara sat up and looked at her expectantly "Doesn't he anyway" Everyone laughed at Felicity's blush.

"Well yes but he should do it today because he was a meanie!" she says with a giggle. Thea looks at her knowingly and she scrunches up her nose "You don't want Oliver to make me breakfast, what do you think he should do instead" Thea grins and whispers something in her ear making her grin evilly "According to this evil genius you're to carry me everywhere for today?" They all laugh and high five Thea who smiles at the praise.

Oliver rolls his eyes and nods.

They watch another movie before going down to breakfast and don't talk for almost 2 hours allowing everyone to wake up properly. When everyone does finally get too hungry that they can't ignore it they make their way down stairs, Felicity on Oliver's back.

He makes her breakfast anyway earning a light hearted grin. "Your own girlfriend doesn't get breakfast you're cutting it short Queen!" Laurel laughs from the corner and Oliver turns to her apologetically. Whipping her up some breakfast too.

"What about your sister!" Thea cries.

Oliver lifts her up and places her on the counter "C'mon Speedy just ask Raisa." She nods with a pout and dashes to find the house maid, who gladly comes in and makes the rest of them breakfast. They eat around the large table and then head upstairs to get changed. "What time are we going out for a test spin?" he asks walking into her room with wet hair and no t-shirt on.

"Jesus Christ Oliver! Knock next time!" Felicity screams when he comes in but she can't help but let her eyes travel. She notices that the other girls are also having a hard time looking away, Laurel rolls her eyes and points to the door to which he pouts but leaves. "He has, like, no sense of time and place does he!?" She mutters to Laurel while the others are trying to get over the fact Oliver Queen just walked into her room topless. She shakes her head with a laugh.

"No, no he doesn't! He sleeps topless sometimes and one night he was wandering round my house in the middle of the night and nearly gave mom a bloody heart attack!" Felicity laughed and the others stared on as though they were mental.

"I know" She quipped and then backtracked looking at Laurel with wide eyes.

She giggled "That mouth is going to get you in trouble one day" Laurel grinned and Felicity nodded sadly "but, lucky for you I know you sleep together, no not like that, and I know that he's always happier when he knows you've had a good night's sleep so no I'm not going to stop you. Even if I wanted you too he wouldn't" Felicity grinned and hugged Laurel tightly while she smiled hugging her back softly.

They finished changing quickly and called Oliver back in. He grinned at Laurel mouthing a quick thankyou before lifted Felicity up and downstairs to the couch. She stared at him in shock when he dropped her on the couch "I didn't, it didn't happen again did it!" he muttered frantically when she wouldn't answer him. She shook her head and he sighed in relief "Thank god, I still feel bad about that" she nodded smiling slightly but something was off.

"What's wrong" he asked her. She shook her head looking distracted then shook her head more firmly and the confusion in her eyes cleared "good, when every ones gone we can go see it"

They watched some TV and soon people started to leave. Felicity waved them off at the door and when everyone was gone and Laurel, Sara, Thea and Oliver sat in the living room they all had matching grins.

"TEST DRIVE!"

 **So, what d'ya think? Please, please, let me know in the comments your thoughts and feelings I like to hear them!**

 **Love y'all Maisi**


	8. Car Drives

**Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't updates in forever. I've been so busy it's untrue and I'm not sleeping at the moment, god knows why, so whatever effort I've had goes into homework and school work. I'm sorry, but it can't be helped. Back now with this update. Let me know what you think below and I hope you enjoy x**

Chapter 7

They all walked to the garage in a buzzing silence yet when the garage door began to open Oliver covered Felicity's eyes with his hands, the car still a mystery. Thea and Laurel and Sara all gasped and ran towards it but Oliver walked slowly with Felicity towards the vehicle smiling when they came to a stop.

He removed his hands and as soon as her eyes landed on the car she gave an audible gasp. In front of her stood gunmetal grey M6 convertible a small bow draped across the bonnet, Oliver handed her the keys and she pressed the button to unlock it before sliding into the passenger seat. The seats were soft leather, the interior and stitching was black, and there was a satnav activating. He danced round the driver's side and plugged in the keys as she watched in amazement the whole car come to life.

He pushed the peddle and the soft purr that erupted from the engine could have drifted her to sleep. Thea, Sara and Laurel were gushing in the back about something but al Felicity could focus on was the feel, or rather not the feel, of the ground passing beneath the tires. "Motor bikes next!" Oliver grinned and Felicity felt her face whiten in an attempt to smile. "I'm joking, I'll teach you if you want but I'm not going to force you into anything"

"Maybe, sometime when I trust myself not to die" she mumbled in response. He chuckled and murmured something about not letting her die before turning on the radio and singing softly to the lyrics.

Laurel and Thea were soon to join in, laughing as they did.

"Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
(Starting right now) I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me"

Oliver grinned at her and winked singing along to all the words without missing a beat. Felicity rolled her eyes and looked to the back where Thea, Sara and Laurel were using whatever rolled up leaflets they could find as microphones. She laughed and fell back against the pristine leather seats in exhaustion.

"I'm sure I put this on your iPod?" Oliver asked her over the music, smiling widely. Felicity nodded, because yeah he did, but she sure as hell wasn't singing! "You know the lyrics and not joining in?!" he cried and she laughed nodding. "-take back my life song, prove I'm alright song!"

They didn't get any better as the songs carried on but they got happier and more carefree. At some point Oliver had rolled down the roof and Felicity marveled at the feel of wind through her hair. Her eyes watered but not from tears from the force of the air in her eyes, she laughed with her friends, played and sang quietly to music. It was perfect, with the sun and the breeze and the company.

It was the best moment of her life.

Sadly, that had to come to an end and not too many hours later Oliver pulled back into the queen mansion a carefree smile adorning his face. Everyone was smiling, their cheeks and noses red from the cold air, Oliver's fingers were icy when he grabbed her hand as they walked inside but he didn't seem to notice. He asked Raisa to fix them all up with some iced lemonade before they collapsed on the couch.

"What now?" Sara asked after ten minutes of drinking and silence.

Laurel shared a look with Oliver whose gaze shot momentarily to Felicity before she nodded smiling "I think mom is expecting us home to spend some time with her before she goes away with work for a few days" Sara looked confused but nodded anyway "Thank you so much Felicity for letting me crash your birthday party and I hope you enjoy the rest of the weekend. Catch up on some sleep before you do anything though" It was Felicity turn to look confused but she accepted the thanks with a hug and waved them out the door. Sara pulled her in for a hug and muttered goodbye before climbing into the car with her sister.

When they had gone Robert came into the room with a big smile "Thea, Roy has just rang up and wants you to go round to his house, what do you think?" Thea looked torn but Felicity nodded with a grin and she jumped up for her coat beaming.

"Yes! Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can!" Robert nodded with a chuckle and passed her the bag on the side with her keys, phone and bike lock in. She grinned and shot out the door with a short goodbye.

Robert rolled his eyes at the older teens before disappearing down the hall.

"Sleep time for the birthday girl!" Oliver sang and Felicity looked at him through furrowed eyebrows. "You're absolutely shattered. I can see it, Laurel and Sara could see it in fact I'm surprised you're still standing!"

Felicity sighed, the exhaustion that had been creeping around her body decided then was a good time to make itself known loud and clear. Her body collapsed into his and he nodded "Can I pick you up?" he asked with a smile. Felicity couldn't remember if she answered or not because the next time she opened her eyes she was tucked in her own bed, the covers tight to her chin. "Go to sleep Felicity," he muttered staring at his phone.

She nodded and shut her eyes once more this time she didn't open them for quite a while. To her surprise she didn't dream and if she did she couldn't remember it when her eyes opened the last time. "You awake for real this time or…?" Oliver muttered his voice close to her ear. She turned to find his chin above her head, head close to his chest.

"What do you mean?"

Oliver rubbed his eyes "You've _woken up_ about three times in the last two hours. Each time you muttered something and went straight back to sleep." Felicity nodded and laid her head back down where it was warm but unfortunately she couldn't find the war position she was in before and know everywhere her limbs touched seemed icy cold resulting in a shiver. "You cold?" he asked tucking her closer towards him.

"Hey, you slept too!" she accused and he nodded unmoving "Why?"

"Because I was tired, why else would I have slept?"

"No, why did you sleep then and not when I went to sleep?" she explained.

Oliver smiled at her pulling the covers closer "because I wanted you to actually get some sleep and not worry about sleeping with someone else in the room" Felicity looked confused but shrugged it off digging down further in the duvet. They stay in their cocoon of warmth and body heat for as long as acceptable, Felicity on her laptop and Oliver switching between his phone and the TV/ gaming.

They're comfortable with each other have been for a short while and will be for a long time. It doesn't take a genius to realize how good they are for each other hence why Laurel didn't flip when she saw they slept together, hence why Thea never felt threatened with Felicity taking her place. Oliver and Felicity aren't dating, nor are they siblings, they're best friends and nothing will ever change that.

 _Dear Friend,_

 _I know it's been a while since I wrote last but I felt I should seen as it's such a big day. Can you believe I'm graduating today? Yeah, me neither! I'm so proud of myself, don't find out my grades for a few weeks but I think, Oliver says he knows but he's just being biased, I've done well. At the moment my heart is set on MIT to study IT but there are so many options. Oliver doesn't want me going away so far but it's not his decision… Part of me doesn't want me to go away so far either, I'm going to miss him and Thea, and so much it hurts to think about._

 _Since the day after my birthday last year lots of things have happened that I would've never imagined in my former adoptive parents homes. I got my driver's license, passed on the first test and Oliver being Oliver feels that's down to him. Oliver turned 20, like 2-0, he went out to celebrate that night and didn't come home until a few days later. I was quite angry about that especially seen as he never called or anything! He's turning 21 soon like Thea is turning 15. Its crazy how quickly time passes. Thea turned 14 and we held a huge party for all her school friends. She received lots of presents but Oliver and I decided to get her a joint present and ordered her a new bike. She didn't stop thanking us for about three month afterwards._

 _My PTSD has got a lot better. I don't have many panic attacks and Oliver came up with a good way to keep the bad thoughts at bay and I've been doing that since. Seen as it was difficult to see how the good things out weigh the bad he made me right every good thing that's happened that week and it's helped loads. I also don't have many panic attacks. I had once when the social worker paid a very overdue visit and it took Oliver ten minutes to bring me out of it. He's patient and protective which shocked the social worker almost as much as my relationship with him._

 _School was great. Caitlin and Ronnie became the_ it _couple of starling High but is sadly moving to central city with: Barry, Cisco, Iris and Eddie. I was shocked when I found out but extremely impressed when I heard the reason why they were was because Caitlin and Cisco were offered jobs at S.T.A.R labs and Eddie and Barry and Iris' dad had been offered a job in the police force. Barry intends to go into forensic science and has a college in mind; Iris still has her heart set on journalism but is struggling to find job offers. Barry's crush on Iris still hasn't faded and it didn't help when Iris confided in him about her feelings for Eddie. Sara, however…Sara doesn't know what she wants to do and it are beginning to worry her parents. She decided to sign up for a college close to MIT where they do a variety of things including medicine. At first she was determined to become a doctor but something changed and she doesn't know anymore…_

 _Laurel and Oliver's relationship is still strong regarding a few bumps along the road. She still accepts Oliver and mine's close friendship and me and Laurel have only grown stronger through Oliver. It's strange, Laurel being away at college during the day and Oliver being at home with me. It feels… wrong. He's nowhere near deciding his career path and I'm not sure if he'll ever have one. At the moment he's living off his parents but I know that Moira and Robert are beginning to lose their patience with him._

 _Oliver is… well he's Oliver. He sleeps with me at night so he's there when I wake up from a nightmare. He spends his days with me or takes me shopping with him and Tommy. Tommy is always flirting with me, much to Oliver's distaste. It's funny actually watching Tommy flirt and then Oliver shoot him warning looks, it makes me happy that Oliver feels the need to protect me from people like him. "I know what he's like, he picks a girl_ f***s _her and then dumps her to the side- I don't want that to become of you" are his exact words when I questioned him on his glares toward Tommy._

 _Thea is the little sister I never had. There's a ritual we have, every morning I go downstairs have a coffee and breakfast, take her breakfast to her and let her pick my outfit then I do my hair and makeup before doing hers and it's out the door. We always spend an hour a day on her homework and I made sure that Oliver knows to do it when I go away to college. Even so, I promised to skype her every day or whenever we're both free. I remember the first time she introduced me as her sister, no hesitation in her voice; I was shocked and so happy. It made me feel like I finally belong. Speaking of Thea, her birthday present for my 17_ _th_ _is still in use. Her letters are so sweet. Some are letters some are song lyrics some are quotes. There's never knowing which is which but they all make me change my mind on whatever the reason I was reading said letter._

 _That's all for now but I promise when I go to college I'll write at least once a week so that when I go back home I have something to tell Oliver and the rest of the Queens._

 _I can't stress how thankful I am of their hospitality. If it wasn't for them I'd be somewhere else now, maybe with someone worse than my last adoptive parents homes. One day I'll show much how much it meant, I'll give them something in return. I promise._

 _Felicity XOX_

"What's that's?" he asks as he walks through the door Felicity's graduation cap in hand.

Felicity shakes her hair "nothing, revision and stuff" he nods with a small shudder making her laugh quietly at his expression. "Why have you got my cap?" she asks and he smiles knowingly at her "Oliver" he voice has a warning edge but the smirk never slips from his lips.

She climbs over her bed and up on her knees in front of him but his smirk only widens when he realizes how much he towers over her kneeling frame. So, she stands. Now she's towering over him an evil grin playing at her lips "Fe-lic-it-y" he says in an exasperated tone when she has two hands on his shoulders and staring him down. She jumps on his back, arms wrapped loosely around his neck when she knows he won't drop her.

"Why, Oliver Queen, do you have my graduation cap in your hand?" she whispers in his ear grinning. He smirks and throws it in the air making it land on her bed. "Now, for destruction of someone else's property I think you should take me downstairs and make me a fruit smoothie, y'know because it's my big day and all" he groans but does as she says, taking her downstairs on his back earning giggles from Thea's friends in the living room when they pass.

She slips off when they enter the kitchen and wanders to the living room, stopping when she hears the girls talking in hushed not-so-quiet whispers "I wish I had a best friend like Oliver and Felicity" one said in a wishful tone.

"Someone who cares for me like that would be awesome! Especially if they're as hot as Oli-"one starts but is cut off by Thea's outraged cry.

"That's my brother!"

"Oliver or as pretty as Felicity. They're joint at the hip most of the time in fact I don't think I've ever seen one without the other. They're really going to miss each other when Felicity goes to college." She carries on making Felicity smile.

Thea hums and the only reason Felicity knows it's her is because she has a special melody to her hum "I know, I swear to god if my brother goes all broody again I will kill myself-no joke" They all laugh and a touch on Felicity's waist makes her gasp outload.

"What're you doing?" he mutters handing her a deep purple drink with a blue straw. She takes a sip and hums in appreciation he takes it back and also takes a long sip "tis nice…" She takes it back with a pout.

Then answers "Thea's friends are having an interesting conversation"

"About?"

"Us" she answers making his eyes widen in surprise. He shrugs and barges through the door sitting down on the single armchair that's facing the TV. She follows him in, drink in hand and a smile fraying at her lips. The girls all freeze and pretend to watch TV as unconvincingly as humanly possible.

Oliver meets her eyes with an evil smile and turns to address the girls "So, Felicity here was telling me you were having an interesting conversation?" she groans in time with the other girls in the room and he laughs "What was said conversation about?" they all share a panicked look before one with long blond hair answers.

"Best friends" he nods and Felicity sighs in relief "and you two" queue her burrowing her head in her hands.

Oliver grins and beckons Felicity over she wanders over slowly sipping the smoothie as she did. When she gets in reach he pulls her on his lap and takes the drink drinking about half of it "Hey! You made that for me, go make your own!"

He grins "sharing is caring" with a roll of her eyes she redirects her attention to the girls, bar Thea who was very used to it, who were watching their interaction with awe.

"What about us?" he asks when he's swallowed the purple liquid. The girls turn beetroot red and Thea shakes her head at the girls who ignore her despite the very good reason they should've listened.

One of them plays with the end of her hair while the others stutter out a response "Err, how you're going to miss each other when Felicity goes to college" His arms turn to vice as they stutter out the sentence and by the end of it he's clutching Felicity to his chest like she's the last thing on earth.

She takes a look at his clenched jaw and locked limbs before looking to Thea in hope of taking her friends out the room. She nods but Felicity hears them gather round the door. It takes a while but eventually Felicity swallows the lump in her throat to whisper "I'm coming back every other week aren't I. It… it gives you a chance to progress your relationship with Laurel? You're going to be fine. I'm going to be fine; we're going to be fine. Best friends for ever right?" He nods stiffly. Carefully she traces his veins with her finger tips moving her hand up and down his arm until his posture relaxes.

"I don't want you to go" He moans into her neck, she nods and stokes his arm "I don't want to progress my relationship with Laurel and I'm definitely not going to be fine. What about you? How're you going to get enough sleep? What about reminding to eat during your revising sessions? You…you might have a panic attack and I might not be there… I don't want you to be alone, 'lisity. I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE" She gives up on holding the tears back and lets them run down her face onto his arms wrapped tight around her waist.

Lifting a hand to trace his face she begins to talk again "You and Laurel are perfect for each other, and you're relationship deserves to be given the next step. You're going to be fine as am i. I'll figure something out with my sleep maybe it will get easier the more I familiarize with my surroundings? I'll have your voice in my head reminding me to eat won't I. and if I have a panic attack I'll call you straight away okay? Plus, Sara will be round the corner. Lastly, you're not going to be alone. You have your mom and dad and sister, you have Laurel and Tommy and all your other friends, You, Oliver Queen, are very far from alone." In answer he just burrows his head deeper into her neck and for the second time since she arrived she felt the warm tears on her neck.

Felicity looks up at the sound of the door her eyes meeting Laurels. The older girl takes in the two friends and frowns sadly, her boyfriend was curled around Felicity yet the only thing she could think was how it had been the first time Laurel had seen him cry. A sob escaped Felicity's throat and Oliver just tightens his hold, his tears falling silently.

Laurel sits on the couch opposite them yet Oliver never seems to notice because when he finished crying his eyes droop shut and he falls asleep.

"I'm sorry I barged in" Laurel whispers careful not to sleep the sleeping man on Felicity's chest.

Felicity sighs and nods "'m sorry you saw him-us-like this. Normally he's so composed but when she mentioned me leaving he just broke… I've been here what nearly two years and he's the closest I've ever got to a best friend… he is my best friend." Laurel nods sadly "Do I a favor, when I'm gone, distract him. Take your relationship to the next level. You both deserve it and if I'm out the picture maybe it gives him one less thing to worry about therefore he can concentrate on your relationship better" Again Laurel nods in response

"How long do you think he's going to sleep?" she asks and Felicity shrugs he never sleeps for a set amount of time so it could be an hour varying to about four. "I came round to see if you both wanted to come out with Sara and I before tonight in a celebratory drink but seeing him like that… we could do it tomorrow?" Felicity nods both in thanks and agreement.

Laurel stands and presses a comforting kiss to Felicity' head and Oliver's cheek before walking out the door to the giggling girls, Felicity smiles as she hears Laurel say "be quiet or go upstairs, Oliver sleeping" and then the front door closes. The giggling does leave to the stairs and then fades out of hearing range which is why it surprises Felicity when the door opens revealing Thea's curious face.

"He okay?" she asks noting Oliver's face in her neck. Felicity smiles sadly and nods. "He's not going to be the same when you're gone"

Felicity nods "I know, which is why it's yours, Laurels and Tommy's job to keep him busy and out of trouble so he has no time to worry about me" Thea shakes her head looking round the room for a change of subject but when she finally doesn't find one she just looks at the floor and walks out the door.

Her eyes also fall shut but they're awoken soon after by the flash of a camera. Her eyes fall open and she looks blearily up at Robert and Moira who are sporting matching grins and holding a camera. Oliver moves behind her and she blushes after realizing she was still in his lap. "Stop that, it makes your neck too warm" she smiles and thankfully her blush does die down making him smile. Oliver is about to fall back to sleep when she shifts and makes a move to stand up only for him whine in response.

"I have to go and get ready!" He nods sadly and allows her to get up following her upstairs to her room where he lingers "I'll come straight to your room when I'm ready okay?" he nods and wanders off to the other end of the hall. As she enters the room she almost has a heart attack.

There are curling wands heating on the floor by the mirror, A LOT of makeup dotted all around the room and a navy blue lace dress hung on a hanger close to her mirror. She groans but allows them as far as curling her hair from them she does it herself, earning hums of acceptation as she goes. In the end her hair is curled with a waterfall braid running through it and she sports an ashen grey Smokey eye and a nude lip-gloss. On her feet she wears beige flats and wears a beige button up coat. Her outfit in total must cost more than she does but Felicity has learnt not to bring that up because _"their money is her money!"_

As promised she walks up to Oliver's room straight after and goes in without knocking. He stood there, top unbuttoned and pants unfastened staring at her wide eyed. Quickly he buttons his pants but leaves his top before walking over and hugging her careful not to disturb the carefully distributed makeup. "You look beautiful" he whispers into her hair.

They pull away and he finishes his shirt, reaches for a tie then stops looks back at her and reaches for another this one a navy blue. His shirt is white so they contrast brilliantly. It's a different tie from normal and so it takes him about five times and Felicity about two before they have it how they want it but when he's finished he flashes her wide grin. She picks out a suit jacket while he ties his shoes and when he's done passes him said jacket.

As they pass her room Thea walks up and whistles approvingly. Her hair is in a messy bun and her make up is light but effective. She has a navy skirt and a white shirt tucked in with white pumps and a black cardigan and somehow they all look fitting together.

In the time Felicity was with Oliver all Thea's friends had gone and it was just Felicity and the Queens in the mansion. As they walk downstairs, Oliver's hand clasped in her own, Moira and Robert continue with their photo taking grinning. There are five glasses of what looks like champagne on a circular plate and as they walk passed they all grab a glass "one time only thing, Thea, don't get any ideas!" Moira says as Thea grins at her glass. "Photos!" she cries and lines them all up.

The first on was just her and Oliver, the next just her and Thea then all three of them. Another with Robert, then with Moira, and finally one with everyone. Her graduation cap and gown on lay on the sofa and the longer she stares at them the more panic builds in her chest. Oliver's thumb is rubbing circles on her knuckles and it does well to ground her.

A knock on the door startles her and she's ushered out the door, Oliver grabbing her gown and hat in the process. Outside is a long black limousine and he smiles at her nudging her towards it. "Me, Robert and Thea are taking the Ferrari. We'll see you there sweet heart" Moira says turning to the garage.

As he opens the door she gives a gasp. Everyone is inside, Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, Iris, Eddie, Sara and even Laurel is squeezed between the doors. Felicity grins up at Oliver and climbs in immediately. Laurel looks at her the hidden question in her eyes and to everyone else's confusion she nods smiling slightly. Sara passes her an orange and red drink to which Oliver takes out of her hand to have a sip. He pulls a face and gives it her back making her, and most of the others, laugh quietly. It's sweet and tropical, too sweet really but she drinks it anyway.

Caitlin is dressed in a white figure hugging skater dress that suits her perfectly. Her hair is curled slightly and she has a light dusting of makeup. Cisco is in a white dress shirt with a black bow tie and some dress shirt his hair a mess. Barry in a light blue dress shirt and a black tie unlike the others he was wearing jeans but somehow he made it fit. Iris was in a red dress that came down to her calf. She was wearing only a small amount of makeup but she looked amazing. Her heels were about four inches high making Felicity's eyes widen in shock. Eddie was wearing something similar to Barry but instead of jeans he wore dress pants and a jacket. Then there was Sara. She was in a light grey high thigh dress that hugged every curve. Her shoes were black and strapless almost the height of Iris' and her jacket was also black. Her makeup was bold- bluey grey Smokey and bright lipstick. As always she pulled it off but it was shock to not only her but Oliver too to see her wearing something so… UN Sara like. Laurel was in a plain black dress with black shoes and a coat similar to Felicity's. Her makeup was light and she was contrasting greatly to her sister.

The limo came to a halt all the while they were exchanging nervous chatter and Felicity took a deep breath.

The door opened.

 **I hope you enjoyed these guys. Sorry it's late (again) and please reviews with what you think and all that jazz. Thanks for everyone who reads and reviews this story it makes me happily!**

 **Maisie x**


	9. Parties and sleeping alone

_**Hello, it's me. I was wondering if after all this time you'd like to meet, to go over everything.**_ **Okay I'm joking all rights of that go to Adele. But, I'm sorry for keeping you so long I think I had major writers block which is dead surprising considering where I'm up to with this story. However you lot don't know because you're like 7 chapters behind. Mwahaha.**

 **Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review, favorite or whatever.**

Chapter 8

Moira, Robert, Thea and every other person in the car's parent beamed at then when the door opened all the way. They all climbed out and on her way out Laurel kissed both her and Sara on the forehead before taking her place next to Detective Lance and his wife. Oliver squeezed her hand once more and walked over to his parents and sister sporting an encouraging smile.

"You all look so beautiful!" Mrs. Lance cried when they had all finally climbed out. Barry, Eddie and Cisco coughed slightly and she laughed "and so handsome, of course!" they grinned and everyone thanked her.

Thea bounded over and hugged her tightly before they were ushered to a long queue outside the huge hell some considered school. Fortunately Felicity was one of the fair few that actually enjoyed school, which was good because in all her other schools she didn't exactly have heaps of friends or any at all for that matter. At that moment though she was more frightened of school than she had ever been before even when it consisted of jeering, pointing and laughs.

As if feeling her fear, Sara gripped her hand squeezed lightly before letting go. The queue was in alphabetical order and thankfully there was only one person between Caitlin and herself. Felicity was shaking. First she recognized Barry's name gets called and then a huge round of applause, a few calling his name but that was probably detective west. The queue was getting shorter still. Next were Sara and she found herself clapping along with the bigger round of applause? There were shouts and calls.

More names and her shaking never stilled.

Cisco was next and then it was her. She felt Caitlin hug her and push her towards the door. Towards the masses of people and she couldn't see those who she knew from where she was behind the curtain. The hysteria rose still but she pushed it down, pushed it down with all her might.

"Felicity Smoak!" The principle called and she made her way onto the stage. As she walked her eyes found the Queens, West's and Lances but most importantly found Oliver and Laurel who were both beaming at her calling out her name. She accepted the diploma and practically ran off of stage which is where she waited for Caitlin.

When she also came out she caught her friend in a huge hug "I'm going to miss you Caitlin" she whispered and she felt her smile as she reciprocated Felicity's statement. "Promise we'll stay in touch?" Caitlin nodded softly and pulled away smiling brightly.

They were both then caught in a huge group hug of smiles and words of comfort. She pulled away noticing Oliver and the rest of the Queens off to the side. She darted to Oliver hugging him tight "That was so scary" she whispered and he chuckled.

"I could tell" her eyes widened at him and he shook his head "just a thing I've noticed you do when you get nervous, no one else could don't worry" she nodded and moved to Thea hugging her tightly. Then she hugged Moira who radiated Pride and finally Robert.

Robert grinned "see, I told you that you could do it didn't I kiddo?" he smiles and she nods pulling at the ends of her hair.

Sara and her swapped parents and Felicity made her way down the Lances hugging Laurel tighter than the others "Thank you so much Laurel" she whispered into the hug.

"No problem Felicity, don't leave him too long though" Felicity smiled slightly and nodded both of them looking back at Oliver. He brought his eyes to threes and smiled sheepishly when he saw them both staring at him intently. "We're going out now by the way!" the older girl laughed and passed her an ID card. "I had them made a few weeks back"

Looking at the card she saw that her birthday was knocked up a year so she was grinned silently and passed Sara's to her. Cisco had provided the rest of them with their fake ID's so as soon as the adults had gone they were gone. Someone was throwing a party so all their group included Laurel and Oliver made their way to the party holders house. When they got there they were immediately passed a drink that probably contained alcohol and Oliver grabbed her hand.

"Tell me if it gets too much" he warned and she nodded quietly squeezing his hand before letting go. Felicity disappeared with Sara on her arm leaving Laurel and Oliver staring after them "I'm worried about her" he stated when they were out of sight.

Laurel smiled at him, wrapping a comforting arm around his waist "You're always worried about her" he looked at her seriously "I know, I know what drunk males are like I've been around you for god knows how many years but I think she's smarter than me" He nodded carefully "And even if she's not, Sara will come and find us and you'll make her okay. You're good at that" he nodded again and took a drink then a look at the food buffet.

Pulling a random kid to the side he glared at him and asked "does anything on that buffet contain nuts?" The boy shrugged and attempted to pull away but Oliver's grip was too strong and his glare was getting harder "I said does anything on that buffet contain nuts?" He shrugged but managed to stutter out an answer.

"I-I don't know! The brownies might? There are peanut bowls but if you have an allergy I think you'd be smart enough to stay away from them!" Oliver let the kid pull away before pulling Laurel into the crowd. It was all warm bodies, drunken slurs and sweat but he pushed on making sure Laurel was okay every few seconds. It took a while but he finally found them standing at the side of the room.

Pulling Laurel to him "The brownies might have nuts in and there are peanut bowls" he told her earning a small giggle.

"I know _Ollie_ " she giggled sharing a look with Sara before collapsing into laughter. Oliver looked at Laurel for help but she shrugged "You're quite pretty y'know" she said addressing them both "Hmm, I'm glad we're best friends" She continued to talk, Sara imputing a few things before Oliver took Laurel away.

Laurel turned to Oliver "This is going to be funny" he nodded smiling slightly but his smile wavered and concern flooded his features "c'mon Oliver this is a party!" he nodded and she watched in fascination as his limbs began to loosen. He grinned down at her, kissed her on the lips, once, twice before grabbing two more drinks.

They stayed there drinking for who knows how much time while the new graduates partied on, getting drunk or getting high. Oliver was still worried especially after Felicity's past encounters with Alcohol but when he began to consume the drinks his mind got more and more fuzzy. That was until Sara came running up a panicked look on her face.

"It's Felicity… come" then she was gone and it took all his effort to keep up with her. Laurel followed quickly on his heals there expressions so similar yet so different.

He arrived quickly to find her huddled in a corner, knees up to her chest and her head burrowed in her arms that formed a shield around her hair. Oliver let out a shuddering breath and walked forward slowly allowing her to predict his next move in hope he didn't startle her further. When he was directly in front of her he dropped to a squat and then to his knees reaching forward with hesitant hands to pull her palms from her face. She put up a slight resistance before allowing herself to cave. Her face was soaked with tears, her eyes and angry watery red, they were also Oliver's worst nightmare. Filled with fear and doubt, guilt and panic. She looked up at him and launched herself in his open arms sobbing heavily into his chest.

"I'm so sorry" she cried, Oliver said nothing just rubbed her back and caressed her hair. Laurel looked down at him and pointed to Sara then to the door. He nodded softly and Sara ran off towards the door. Felicity had always been light and fortunately for Oliver he was used to carrying her so when he picked her up to carry her out it didn't take much effort. "I didn't mean to ruin your night… I'm so sorry" she repeated.

He took them outside and then round the block where he sat the two of them on the floor, the coolness of the gravel making it easier to clear his hazy mind. "What happened Felicity?" She shook her head clutching his top tighter "Fe-lic-it-y" again she said nothing, reaching up a hand to wipe her eyes. Her eyes looked up to meet him and she noticed how worried he really was.

Pulling her hair back from where it was sticking to her face "I… He-He was talking to me, just talking, and then. Th-then he moved forward to do something and I wasn't at the party anymore. I was… I was back there and it wasn't him. It wasn't him, Oliver! They won't stop, everything I do he's there haunting me. I want him to go away, Ollie, I really want him to go away" she sobbed. Oliver's finger clenched into a fist but as much as wanting to go and smack to guy that made her like this he knew it wasn't the poor teen at fault.

"I'll protect you, okay, I'll… I'll never let anyone hurt you again! Say the word and whoever's hurting you is gone. I swear." He offered and Oliver felt Felicity smile into his neck. It was wobbly and wet but it was a smile and that's what counted.

Laurel had stood watching the two from the corner with a sad smile. Felicity relied on Oliver almost as much as she anchored him. She loved Oliver enough to know that he'd never love her like he does Felicity but maybe that's a good thing. He looked up at her and smiled. It was broken, shattered but it was a smile and he smiled for her, for Felicity.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked the now calmer girl in his lap. She shrugged nonchalantly and he sighed softly "Felicity, I don't want to force you into anything that you don't want to do. If you want to go home I'll take you home and we can leave everyone else here, if you want to stay we can do that but I'm not getting anything out of a shrug" Again she shrugged but wearing a small smile that to Oliver was quite the success.

She was scared, anyone in a five mile distance could tell that, but with Oliver the fear seemed to seep out of her body replacing itself with a new found confidence. "I'll… we can go back inside? Just please don't leave me" she whispered and he clutched her a little bit tighter shaking his head.

"I'll never leave you Felicity" she looked up at him through watery eyes filled with disbelief "Never" she sighed in skepticism but stood her hand never leaving Oliver's. They walked over to Laurel who stayed silent but grasped Oliver's other hand. "Let's get this party started!" he whisper/ yelled as they walked in.

Sara ran over quickly taking Felicity from Oliver's tight grasp to pull her into a hug "I was so scared" Sara muttered and Felicity looked at the floor hearing her friend's worries aloud. "C'mon let's give my sister and your brother some time _alone_." Sara gave a giggle and Oliver looked at her in question. Felicity gave him a serious look before nodding her head at Laurel and following Sara shakily into the crowd. "Do you think he'll go back to his old ways, not forever, but tonight?" Sara asked as they sat at the kitchen island surrounded by their mostly drunk friends.

"Hey 'lisity. Heard about… y'know. You're accident. I hope you're okay but this is SO COOL!" Cisco shouted when she was seated. A glass of water slid across the table in her direction and she smiled gratefully in Eddie's direction. "Oh, oh, oh! I like this song! Come Caitlin, come dance with me!" A drunken, staggering Caitlin followed him giggling. She looked at Sara quickly who was laughing quietly.

Barry was sat at the table, a bottle of bear in his hand and a soft lazy smile on his face. Felicity presumed it was due to the alcohol that he was aiming his smile at her but she couldn't quite figure it out. Eddie grinned at her fiddling with a twisted plastic cup in his hand. As the twists got tighter the noise got louder and it didn't take long for Sara to yell at him much to Felicity's amusement. Iris sat squished in the middle of Barry and Eddie a confused grin on her face whenever either boy aimed their attention at her. They both had feelings for her yet she couldn't figure that out.

"Sara?" Felicity asked. Said girl turned her blond locks at her in question "How come you're not drinking?" She smiled at Felicity softly and shook her head.

After a few minutes Felicity asked her again with a grin and then again until she finally answered "I'm not drinking because someone has to make sure these guys get home safely and god knows what would happen if you had a panic attack and there was no one sober around…" Felicity looked at the floor-she was the reason her friend wasn't having a good time at her own graduation "Felicity" Sara pulled her chin up "You're not stopping me drinking. I'd drink if I wanted to but I… I mean, look at them!" she pointed across the room to where Oliver had Laurel pinned against the wall, pressing kisses along her neck "They aren't sober enough to make sure we all get home safely so someone has to do it. I decided to let them have their fun for once, they haven't gone out in ages and I think it's well deserved… I'd just rather they weren't in my eyesight…" Felicity nodded unable to tare her eyes from the two.

Sara shrugged, winced and then stood up walking towards the main living room. Felicity followed nervously and found Cisco on the floor, one hand on his head the other around his stomach as he gasped for breath. Sara helped Cisco up taking him over to where the boys and Iris sat. "Felicity, could you go and find Caitlin for me, I don't trust her on her own"

She set off into the crowd keeping her head where the oxygen came easy. Sweaty bodies, loud music and yells weren't her favorite things and to be honest Felicity couldn't wait until she could go home and lay in bed. It was then she found Caitlin sat on the couch next to another girl with bubblegum pink hair. "-okay y'know. You just need to tell your parents and they should be able to help you" Caitlin was assuring the other girl but her words were slurred.

"I know but I don't want them to kick me out because of one stupid mishap!" pink haired girl cried throwing herself at Caitlin.

Felicity decided then would be good time to make herself known "Hey Caitlin, who's this?"

Caitlin looked up wide eyed and back down the girl "She's a good guy! Can I tell her?" crying girl nodded and Caitlin looked dup her doughy brown eyes sad "She's pregnant but doesn't want to tell her parents in case they kick her out. I was saying that they won't but she doesn't believe me!" Caitlin rambled. Felicity nodded in understanding and sat edgily on the end of the sofa. "She's called Isla. It's a very pretty name isn't it-yes, I thought so too!"

"Okay, Caitlin, we have to go?" Felicity said and Caitlin looked up at her sadly. "Why don't you give her your number and you can keep in touch with her?" She nodded smiling and brought a pen out of her pocket scrawling her number on the poor girl's hand. "Now come on, Sara is wondering where you got to after Cisco threw up"

Caitlin nodded and stood unbalanced staggering over to her clumsily "Wait a minute!" Felicity stopped looking at her friend in confusion "Is that… no! That's Oliver and Laurel!" Caitlin laughed pointing to the corner where Oliver and Laurel where mid make out.

"Yes, that is. Now come on we have to go" Felicity pulled her friend away while Caitlin gave her a funny look.

"Why are you jealous?" Caitlin asked laughing.

Felicity looked at her shocked "I'm not-"

"Yes you are, I'm not an idiot 'lisity!" She cut her off and Felicity scowled. "You shouldn't be because Oliver loves you" Felicity looked back at the couple-like a sister- she thought and then shook her head _That's how I think of him-like a brother!_ "Why are you talking to yourself?" She whisper/ laughed.

"I'm not jealous and you're drunk" Felicity told her walking her to Sara. "Help me" she groaned to the blond girl in front of her.

Caitlin bounced on the chair a giddy smile playing at her lips "Sara, Sara, Sara! 'Lisity is jealous!" Sara looked over at her eyebrows raised and her face wearing nothing but amusement.

"Really?"

"Yeah! When I showed her Oliver and Laurel she got all defensive but I told her not to worry because Oliver loves her too, which is the truth right because I may be a little drunk but I'm definitely not blind and he loves her almost as much as he loves Laurel. Felicity being Felicity thinks he loves her like a sister but she's wrong again. God, I thought Felicity was smart, well she is at computers but not in this department this is our department Sara" she looked up at the blond who wasn't even paying attention but her eyes flickered between the couple and Felicity multiple times "Sara, Sara, Sara!" finally her eyes flicked down to meet Caitlin's.

"Right" Sara mumbled. Felicity looked at her confused but brushed it off. "c'mon let's get you five into a cab and back home" Felicity dawdled behind them listening as Sara told the driver every house he needed to go to as he looked at her bewildered. "Now, I'll come back to yours and get Ollie's stuff, he's probably staying at mine tonight" Felicity nodded silently, uncomfortably.

They got in a seconds cab and drove to the Queens mansion. Moira opened the door with a small smile "Hello, dears, what are you doing here Sara?" Sara gave her a careful smile.

"I'm grabbing Ollie's stuff, he's…err, staying with Laurel tonight" she muttered as the older women stepped aside to let them both through. They headed straight to Oliver's rom and while Sara riffled through his closet Felicity laid back on his bed, fighting the exhaustion that crept in her limbs. When she was done, a duffle bag in hand Sara turned to Felicity seriously "You're going to be okay tonight, without him?" Felicity fought the urge to roll her eyes and nodded softly. "Okay, text me if you get… if you have a nightmare or whatever" Felicity nodded again. Sara moved to the door and before she escaped out of sight Felicity stood and enveloped her friend in a hug.

"Thankyou… for looking after us, Oliver, the guys." Sara nodded softly and smiled. "Bye Sara"

She got to the end of the hall and then stopped, turned don her heel to find the hallway empty. Walking back to Ollie's room Sara knocked carefully on the door. Felicity opened the door "Aren't you going back to your room?" Sara asked and Felicity's eyes widened before nodding and scurrying out the room. "I won't tell anyone" Sara whispered nodding to his room.

Sara watched her friend visibly relax and she smiled at her "Thankyou… again" Sara nodded again before walking down the stairs, out the door and into the awaiting cab.

Once Sara was gone Felicity sighed and changed into her spare PJ's she had eft in Oliver's room a few weeks ago. There she brought out her phone and began to google random facts-anything to keep her mind busy and the tiredness away. Her eyes were beginning to close when her phone started vibrating; Felicity picked it up not checking the name on the front.

"Felicity" the voice on the other end sighed in relief "I'm so sorry! I know you didn't want me to leave you and I promised but I broke that promise and now I'm in bed with Laurel, not like that she's asleep, and you're by yourself. I'll talk to you all night if you like and then you aren't alone?" He rambled and she sighed sadly her feelings diverse.

With a sigh "I'm not mad Oliver. It's not your job to look after me and Sara said she thought you two deserve some alone time, hence why she didn't drink, and I agree. Over the last few months you've been fussing around me and have neglected your friends/ girlfriend. So _I'm_ sorry. Anyway, it's fine. Go to sleep Oliver, I'll see you tom-when I see you" What Felicity didn't say and wanted to was _"Plus in a few weeks I won't have you by my side every night so I've got to get used to battling my own demons alone. Vice Versa."_

"Nope, I'm not putting the phone down Felicity" he muttered "And anyway, I like being with you" Felicity sighed and muttered "fine" before pressing the red button signaling the end of the call.

Secretly, she's not sure why she put the phone down but as soon as she did the events from earlier caught up with her. How the hell is she supposed to live alone with three strangers who she doesn't know while fighting sleep, as well as keeping up with her grades. As well as that she'll be constantly worrying about Oliver and how he's going on as well as Thea!

Her phone buzzed singly _I'm sorry, Felicity, really.-O_

Felicity groaned: **If it helps and it isn't too weird, I'm in your room so I'm not really alone-ish? - F**

Moments passed without a reply and then hours. He fell asleep or she took it too far, either way he wasn't talking to her anymore and was with Laurel. What she wanted, kind of.

Eventually her eyes closed and the dreams returned, only this time Oliver wasn't there. She awoke three times each time covered in sweat and each time with tears leaking from her squeezed lids. Then the last time she awoke it was due to the sunlight shining through the windows.

There was a timid knock on the door and Thea's face appeared in the door way. She grinned when she saw Felicity's open eyes and ran across the room jumping on the bed next to her. Thea lay down and stared at Felicity curiously. "How come you're here and not at someone's house?" She asked.

"No one's house to go to. Everyone was really drunk, except Sara and Oliver slept at her house" Thea nodded and wiggled close to Felicity under the duvet. "How come you're awake at… 6:30 in the morning" The younger girl squirmed uncomfortably "nightmare?" Felicity asked softly and Thea nodded burrowing her hair in the pillow close to Felicity's head.

Thea looked torn for a few minutes "It was... You had gone to college and Oliver was with Laurel and Sara was at College. It's silly really but everyone was gone, I was alone" Felicity stared at her in shock and pulled her into a small hug.

"You're never going to be alone Thea, ever" She scoffed and Felicity stared at her seriously "Really, you've got your mom and dad, you're brother looks at you like you're the best thing that's ever happened and you've got me! If you're ever feeling alone ring me up and I'll come back. We can spend the day together or work on homework or whatever you have to do, okay?" Thea nodded quietly and stayed still in her embrace.

Then Thea looked up at Felicity "Did you sleep alone last night?" Felicity winced and nodded "Did you have nightmares last night?" again Felicity nodded "next time you have to sleep alone or Ollie's out come and stay with me!" Felicity smiled at her offer thankfully.

"I think I might take you up on that!" Thea grinned and sat up holding out her hand when she was stood on the floor. "Where are we going?" The grinned again and pulled her outside to the garden.

She walked her through a lot of trees until they came to a stop and Thea walked around it crying in glee when she found the steps. "Come up here" Felicity followed her up the tree extremely confused but silent still. "It's beautiful up here" Thea mumbled when they finally stopped climbing.

The ladder came to a halt on a thick branch far up the tree. There was a barrier around the branch and the floor had been slated with wooden slabs. Thea leant on one of the wooden barriers looking out at the view with a soft sleepy smile. She wasn't wrong the view was impeccable. The sky was blue and the sun was still rising through the tree's casting an orange haze over them. The mansion glowed in the early morning light and the drive way glistened from where the light refracted off the stones.

God knows how long they stayed up there sharing small talk before there was a muttering from the direction of the drive "This is the best part!" Thea grinned and pressed a button the side. Oliver came into view but his voice came first, echoing through the open topped tree house.

"I hope she's okay. God, she probably had nightmares and I wasn't there… I feel so bad! What do I tell her? She put the phone down phone down on me! Maybe she was angry or maybe she really meant what she said on the phone… God. I didn't mean to hurt her" Oliver grumbled through the speaker. He obviously didn't realize the two girls were listening to him but carried on muttering anyway.

Then he disappeared inside and ran straight to his room. Everything was quiet and then he ran passed a window that they could see. "He's looking for you" Thea whispered.

Then voices trailed from the open kitchen window "Where's Felicity, mom?"

"Good morning to you too, son" Moira chucked "I don't know have you checked Thea's room?" His footsteps quietened and Thea grabbed Felicity's hand pointing down the tree and beckoning her to follow. She obliged quickly and then snuck through the kitchen where Moira was leaning against the breakfast bar a coffee in one hand and newspaper in the other. "Hey girls, he's looking for you, where've you been?" she asked but before they could answer a frantic Oliver shot through the door.

"She's not the-oh…thank god!" He walked over and gathered Felicity in a hug "I'm so sorry! I had no right especially after what happened. I'll make it up to you, promise" She hugged him back breathing in his scent, Laurels perfume evident on his shirt.

Thea laughed "morning speedy, good to see you. Have a nice sleep, yeah me too" Oliver let her go and glared at his sister before hugging her softly too.

"Morning speedy, it's good to see you. Did you have a nice sleep?" He mirrored her words earning a light slap on the arm and a giggle from Felicity. "Yeah me too" he turned around; about to say something to Moira to find her gone "Jesus, have you all acquired the power to transport over night?" he joked laughing quietly.

"I'll leave you two alone, Felicity remembers what I said and I'm going to Roy's house Ollie. Tell mom or dad will you?" She smiled and then left. Not 10 minutes later the front door slammed shut and it was quiet once again.

Felicity smiled at him but Oliver noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. He's been at Gala's all his life everyone portraying happy smiles and eagar looks but they were all fake, every single one of them. He stared at her worried and clutched her hand in his pulling her into the living room and onto the couch. "What wrong?" he asked softly.

When she didn't answer he repeated the question "Nothing… Oliver?" He stared at her questioningly "Has Laurel talked to you about moving on with your relationship?" He froze and looked at her. "Tell me, Oliver, please?"

"She asked how I felt about us getting our own apartment and I told her I'd think about it, that's it?" He frowned. "Why?"

Felicity shrugged thinking silently "I think you should go for it" Oliver looked at her in surprise "I'm not going to be here in a few weeks and I don't want you to be alone. If you're with Laurel you'll be happy and around people all the time. What are _you_ scared of?"

"Do you not think we're taking it a bit fast?" She grinned at him shaking her head "I don't want to go back to how I was before and mess everything up…" Felicity frowned and shook her hair

"You won't, if you really want this then you're not going to mess this up" He bit his lip and rubbed his forefinger and thumb together, again with the nervous tick. "Oliver, think about it… for me?" He sighed and nodded "Okay, now movie time. A, you're choosing. B, I might fall asleep" he laughed and nodded.

In the end he chose The Incredibles and it was really good. Well the first bit was… When the movie started Oliver had pulled them into a lying position on the couch and he was really warm and comfy. Felicity fell asleep with her head on his chest her cool hands against the panes of his chest. He smiled down at her sleeping form and kissed her head softly.

This.

This moment right now was what was stopping his moving in with Laurel, the thought of not being able to do this with her put an immediate spanner in the works.

 **So, what do you think? Felicity's first encounter with Alcohol around the Queens and Felicity's plan is slowly progressing. How do you guys feel about said plan? And aren't Sara and Felicity so f*****g adorable! They'd be like my favorite ship if Olicity wasn't a thing and Felicity bent the other way.**

 **Thea is adorable as well and I think the latest Thea is a bit… I don't know too aggressive. I know it's the Lazarus pit at works but I think she could be such an amazing character and they're putting too many of her amazing qualities into fighting and anger.**

 **By the way, if any of you are into Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D then check out my latest story because I have a feeling you're gonna like it!**

 **Let me know what you thought about this in the box below, thanks guys.**

 **Maisi**

 **Xx**


	10. i'm coming home

**Before you say anything. Hear me out. I know I shouldn't post this now because I haven't finished the chapter I'm midway writing and this isn't how I normally do things but I** _ **really**_ **want to speed this along because I'm so excited for you to read where I'm up to writing at the moment. I seriously just can't wait.**

 **Also, don't forget to show your love in the box below.**

 **So, on with the show.**

Chapter 9

The credits rolls and Felicity is still sleeping. She woke up about half an hour ago from a nightmare but with Oliver's scent surrounding her and his familiar body close to her own she soon falls back to sleep. Her dreams are empty filled with snippets of her past each one better and worse than the next.

It's after a particular bad one that she wakes, sweating and teary.

 _Tears seep from her eyes, falling down her face and soaking the collar of her school shirt. He's standing over Felicity an angry look on his face and her ankle is throbbing from where it hit the corner of the sofa. A pale hand is raised and quickly hits her face, making it fall backwards with the force. She raises a shaking hand to her reddening cheek and look at him in shock._

" _Stop crying" he growls "I hate crying"_

 _Felicity nods quickly, hurrying to dry her cheeks with a trembling hand. Her eyes however aren't as compliant as she'd have hoped they're quick to replace said tears and she wills herself to stop. It's hard and whatever I think about brings more tears but they stop-somehow._

 _He's looming figure is closer to her own now "I'm sorry I had to do that, my sweet girl. I never wanted to hurt you. Think of it as a warning my darling" he coo's his rough fingers trailing across her sticky face. "How about we tuck you in bed?" Felicity stares up at him her whole body still quivering with the shock of the blow. "C'mon I'll help you up"_

 _He walks to her room, the mattress was a bunch of springs with a thin sheet atop of it and the duvet was plain simple and feels like a canvas. There's nothing else in the room except a broken dresser and the stained carpet that's fraying at the walls. Felicity walks to the bed stumbling at the weight on her ankle and climbs into the duvet moving at the itchiness on her bare skin._

 _He sits by her side "That's a good girl" he smiles, it's endearing and harsh. Especially crooked. His dark hair is messy and his sharp features make his glare all the more daring. "You stay in here now"_

 _It's more of a warning. She nods and sinks lower into the bed. He follows her movements easily "And you'll be quiet too won't you" again she nods._

Oliver's hands tighten around her waist "its okay. Felicity look at me, you're fine, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you"

Her blue eyes flutter open wet and frightened, meeting his almost instantly. The familiarity brings her to ease and she slowly sinks back into the couch melting into the panes of his body. A firm hand grips her own and his thumb stroking back and forth across her knuckles gently lulls her back to sleep. He fiddles with her hair, plaiting and twirling random curls loving the way the soft silkiness feels beneath his rough fingers.

The next time her eyes open they're clear and bright. Not as bright as he would've thought they once were but they were a lot lighter than when she first arrived and that thought in its self makes him grin.

"What's up?" she asks, her voice not yet void of sleep. Instead of answering he smiles at her- a soft smile she realizes he saves for her and Thea- and brushes a hand against her cheek. "Have you thought about it? Laurel?"

Oliver wants to groan. How could he explain why and what was stopping him taking the next step. However, much to his delight, she gives him one last scrutinizing look before getting up, taking him with her. "It's Cisco's birthday and he's throwing a party. He said I could invite you but I need to go shopping" Oliver raises an eye brow "Yes, I know, I wouldn't if I didn't really need to get out of the house" Oliver nods in understanding and follows her to the hall.

She pulls on a pair of black high top converse and reaches for her parka jacket when suddenly he's in front of her. Felicity looks up at him questioningly "Hurry up Oliver, I want to get some coffee" He nods and pulls on a black leather jacket, tying his vans quickly before dragging her to the garage. "You can drive" He smiles at her softly and nods leading them to his midnight black Vanquish. The seats have a cool touch but immediately heat when he turns the car on. She switches on the radio instinctively and smiles when familiar tune floats out of the speakers.

"God, I haven't heard this song in… _years"_ Oliver smiles and Felicity nods. Her mom used to sing this song all the time; it used to be the song her parents danced to when she was small. The familiar lyrics seep through her like a massage and she sighs softly. "...you tell all the boys no, makes you feel good" he sings along and she's yet again surprised at the quality of his voice. " you've built your walls so high that no one can climb it" he turns to her, eyes off the road and she panics a little "but I'm gonna try" She smiles but points to the road and he nods letting out a tiny chuckle.

Felicity stares out the window, signs and houses flying past, letting him sing along quietly. Finally the car stops and she realizes they're here-at the mall, and he's there staring at her expectantly. She smiles sheepishly and climbs out the car coming to his side almost immediately.

Most of the shops were empty which made it much easier for Felicity to act normal. Every time she fingered something Oliver would be quick to see if she wanted it making her laugh at his eagerness. She's found a few tops and a couple of pairs of jeans when she heard a familiar giggle sending shivers down her spine. Oliver noticed and looked at her questionably to which she shook her head and made to walk out the shop.

"Oh! Girls, look who it is! Felicity, how _nice_ to see you!" Oliver watched Felicity's face drain of color and become a stony façade. She closed her eyes and when they reopened they were darker, emptier than only seconds before. He grabbed her hand and thankfully she didn't pull away but he felt her pulse beneath his finger quicken at the sight of them.

It was then they walked into view, there were five of them each one worse than the rest. The first was wearing a nasty smirk, her orange skin standing out horrifically under the lighting. Her hair was in some stupid bun on the top of her head and was an outstanding shade of blonde. Her clothes screamed cheap and her whole aura yelled bitch. The next one was brunette with dull brown eyes and a tanned face. Her lipstick was bright and her bag was bigger than her whole torso, she looked to the first with some sort of… _awe!_ The third and fourth seemed to be twins, both with bright ginger curls and blue eyes. They were pretty but the snigger escaping their bright lips was an immediate turn off. The last, blond with green eyes was small and cute. Her face was void of emotion as she watched the scene unfold.

Felicity squeezed Oliver's hand and he watched as every single pair of eyes flickered down to their joined hands "God," the first one starts and she turns to look at Oliver with a flirtatious smile "She's only with you for your money y'know?" she practically purrs making both Oliver and Felicity want to puke.

"Actually," He starts, a smug smile playing at his lips "She's my best friend and my parents adopted her so she's not _with_ me for _my_ money because it's _her_ money as much as it is mine…" The group look at him in shock and then at her with a surprised glance. His fingers are still resting on her pulse and it's going quicker still. He turns to her sharply noting her quick breaths. "Felicity, are you okay?"

She's about to shrug when Ginger one sneers "Haha, that's the funniest thing I've heard for a while. Felicity Smoak isn't okay and never will be! She's mental, absolutely bat crazy." Oliver turns to her with a sharp glare making her gulp and shuffle back.

"Felicity, answer me" he whispers.

Her eyes are wide as they meet his similarly blue ones. "I… I'm" she looks at the group of girls standing around them snickering "Yes, I'm fine" His forefinger never leaves her pulse but he turns away, pulling her closer but in a way so only she notices.

"You talk!" One of them screams and then ads "You shouldn't" Oliver is close to punching them all disregarding the **NEVER HIT A GIRL** rule. Felicity turns to him but her eyes catch on something over his shoulder which makes her smile. He turns confused but she stops him quickly.

With a small smile "Stay here, for one minute, and don't look. Promise?" He nods confused and turns the other way watching the group of girls bitch about Felicity which only fuels his anger. Meanwhile, Felicity makes her way over to the couple at the other end of the store. "Hey, Thea, don't let your brother catch you doing that again" She grins when Felicity is in hearing range.

Thea turns with wide eyes to her, A boy around 5, 8 stood behind her with a deep red face. "Now I won't tell him if you'll do me a favor" Felicity whispers to which Thea nods desperately. "There's a group of girls over there that I need to go away so if you can make a big scene over something with me then we have a deal?" She nods with a smile and turns to the boy who's staring at Felicity confused.

"Oh yeah, this is Roy. Roy this is my sister-Felicity" He waves at her shyly and she smiles back before walking over to Oliver.

He turns to her anger written all over his face "Where did you go?" His voice is calm but she knows he's using it to mask his annoyance at the girls in front of him. Felicity shakes her head and grips his hand again shooting him a small smile that literally screams TRUST ME! "They were telling me about… how you met each other" He says with a small grimace and the hate that had previously built in her stomach grows bigger.

She masks her face and turns to the girls "Oh, remember that time you woke the whole Orphanage up or that time when-"

"Felicity! Oliver!" Thea screams from behind them and Oliver turns just in time to catch Thea who launches into his arms. Roy's following her a little behind and Thea is soon in Felicity's arms whispering a small "You're welcome"

Oliver welcomes the distraction "Oh, we should all go out for lunch!" he smiles and everyone nods "Sorry we couldn't stay and chat" he says to the girls as they walk away.

"Who were they?" Thea asks when they're seated in a posh restaurant at the other end of the shopping center.

Felicity winced "People from the orphanage I went too"

Oliver had been quiet since they left and his grip had only gotten stronger "God, they were horrible! I'm so sorry you were put through that Felicity" he mumbles when she questions him on it. "Did everything that they said happen?" he asks and she nods making him frown and stare at the table.

She places a small hand over his own "its okay, I've… I've been through worse" He glowers at the table making her feel worse. "That didn't help. Erm, you can make it up to me?" she offers and his head snaps up the question clear across his features. "You can buy me a coffee?" and he nods slightly happier much to Thea and Roy's confusion.

Roy turns to Thea "How long have they been together? Is it even legal?" Thea snickers at him and shakes her head softly watching the two interact in their own way.

"They aren't together, but yes it is legal because they aren't related by blood. They're best friends, kind of inseparable, even Laurel knows better than to get in between them and she's his girlfriend!" Roy nods carefully but she carries on "They're like perfect for each other though, you know, they sleep together, eat together, go everywhere together! Sometimes they're so in sync it's scary, like listen…

So what were you two doing here? I didn't think you liked shopping… either of you" she asks and the two turn to her to answer.

"Well, Cisco has a party tonight and I needed a dress-" Felicity begins with a smile but stops when Oliver begins.

"Plus, we both needed to get out the house and I promised her that I would be a good second opinion-"

"To be fair, you already said you'd buy e a coffee so our deals off" Felicity says thoughtfully to him and he scowls.

"No, I'll just buy you another one when you least expect it-"

"NOT in the middle of the night, Queen or I will-"

"Yes you'll kill me I know the drill"

Thea and Roy watch their ping-pong like conversation in fasciation. Roy turns to her in shock and she nods laughing and falls into his side. Felicity and Oliver turn silent as Roy wraps and arm around Thea and kisses her head affectionately. The four of them sit in comfortable silence until heir food comes, Felicity whispering to Oliver every now and again.

The waitress that comes with their food smiles at them softly "double date-that's cute" but before any of them could correct her she's gone to get the other two meals.

Felicity steals a few chips from Oliver's plate which he swaps for a few mouthfuls of spaghetti. "God, can you two stop acting all couple-y, we're getting smoldering looks!" Thea groans and Felicity notices she's right when her eyes dance from one side to the other. She looked at Oliver with a blush to find him laughing silently, almost choking on his food.

"This is not funny!" Felicity screamed quietly and he nodded chuckling verbally while Roy joined in, soon Thea and Felicity were blushing bright red while their _dates_ tried to remain upright while laughing. "Oliver, if you don't stop laughing I'll go to MIT early!" she warned and Oliver looked at her hurt for a moment before he recovered with relief written all over his face.

He ran a hand through his already messy hair "I actually thought you were serious then, don't scare me like that Felicity" She nodded and leaned into him softly.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't do that. I value our time as much as you do" he nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently "It shut you up though, and you… you have a loud laugh!" she muttered towards Ray making him cough down another laugh. "Thea, you'll help me get ready for Cisco's won't you?" She nodded and once they were done she jumped up grabbing her hand and pulling her towards a shop, shouting their whereabouts behind her.

By the time Oliver and Roy had paid and caught up Thea had thrown her several dresses and she was only through an eighth of them. She walked out of the changing room with a glum face before noticing Oliver and blushing slightly. "I like that" he muttered and Thea smiled.

"Great, you can be here security while I wait here" He looked at his sister questioningly "She can't change unless there's someone there, seriously been there done that right 'lis?" Felicity nodded softly and looked at the floor with a frown. "Pick one of those they're all you so it doesn't really matter, or better yet let Ollie pick one"

Thankfully Oliver chose quickly and shoved her into the cubical with a red dress. She put it on and walked out "zip me up" when he didn't she turned to him, hands on her hips to find him looking at her in awe. His mouth was dropped open and his eyes slightly glazed. She chuckled "This one then" he nodded dumbly and she giggled before changing out of it.

He paid for it and they headed out of the mall back home to the comfort of the Queen mansion.

They went straight to her room exchanging small talk and flopped casually on her bed landing in a big heap of bodies and shopping bags. They both disentangled themselves before falling into heaps of laughter. "Game time!" she cheered and he frowned.

"No… I kind of took up your offer of focusing more on my relationship with Laurel; we're going out for dinner and then back to hers, or here. I'm not too sure about that yet, Sorry Felicity" She grinned at him encouragingly pushing down the fear building in her chest.

"Its fine, in fact it's great. I hope you have a great time, and I'll stay out your way if you come back here, don't feel guilty this time though" He nodded at her gratefully and pulled her in for a hug before going to shower and get ready. Felicity sat on the edge of the bed picking at the loose thread coming from her cover swallowing the despondent feeling in her throat. She was happy for him and made a mental note to thank Laurel for taking her advice or whatever but she wasn't joking when she said she valued their remaining time.

 _Oh well, I need to start this program anyway and catch up on the stuff for MIT… I'll be too busy to miss him, I don't need him, and I've lived without him for all but two years of my life I can do it for the rest of it._ She thinks to herself while he compute is waking up _yes but he's changed your life, your whole aspect of life has shifted thanks to him and the other Queens._

"Shut up" she mutters and then rolls her eyes "I'm going crazy too…"

Felicity is quick to start up her program and begins to type quickly, writing and re-writing old problems that she never bothered to change. Then after a few minutes she clicked _YOUTUBE_ and played a random playlist that came up on her channel to try and rid the room of that empty feeling.

She was half way through a college problem when the sound of the front door opening echoed through the silent house. A giggle broke through the echoes and they only got louder as the owner walked upstairs. Felicity sighed and pulled out her headphones, she may have made the problem but doesn't mean she has to suffer through it. It was only half an hour later when her bladder demanded attention and as she opened the door loud noises came from the familiar room at the end of the hall. Felicity grimaced and hurried back to her room throwing on her headphones and turning up the volume.

With the rest of the night to herself Felicity got extremely bored. Last time she was alone she went into Oliver's room and played some video games this time when she was alone Felicity sat in her room and tried to not get depressed by searching the internet in hope of something exchanging.

In the end she resulted in sitting behind her screen learning Russian because why the hell not. It was silly how bored she was but with Thea out and Oliver busy there wasn't much for her to do. "Dobraye ootro" she mumbled "good morning"

It was a long night spent learning random Russian phrases and wandering the mansion in a one man game of hide and seeks in hope of avoiding Oliver and Laurels… _noises_.

The next morning she was dancing round the kitchen gathering ingredients for pancakes and throwing those together in the beat of _Kelly Clarkson_ _Mr. know it all._ In the end she had produced a lot of pancakes and a two man audience.

Felicity turned and gave a cry of surprise when she noticed the other two people in the room watching her with a strange look. "Yeah, I'll… leave you two, sorry" she muttered before almost running to the living room to switch on the TV. They came in moments later carrying three drinks, Oliver with two and Laurel sipping hers sighing in delight as the fresh fruit flavor slipped down her throat.

He passed her one of the drinks which she accepted with a confused smile. The three of them sat in silence watching but not listening to whatever program was playing until Felicity sighed and walked to the kitchen with an empty plate and half-finished drink. She washed the plate, put it away, drank the rest of her drink and washed that too before going upstairs.

However before her feet reached the first step a cool hand wrapped around her wrist making her squeak in shock. She looked at Oliver questioningly "what are you doing?" he asked her confused and she stared at him in hesitancy.

"Giving you space?" He didn't answer but the question was clear in his eyes "Oliver, I'm not blind nor am I deaf…" she muttered referring to the previous night. A blush exploded in his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly making her sigh in frustration. "That's good though, right? You progressing your relationship with Laurel, which was the point of everything?" He nodded unconvinced.

"Felicity, that doesn't explain why you're hurrying from the room every time I enter it?" the hurt in his voice was a surprise and Felicity sighed because this was all going wrong. "Have I done something? Was it because I didn't tell you about my date with Laurel and left you? Was it because of last night?" She shook her head softly.

With a sigh she reached forward and stroked his cheek softly "You haven't done anything, the opposite really I'm seriously trying to give you space, I'm not avoiding you. I wouldn't ever do that" He nodded against her palm "Now, you're going to go back in there with Laurel and have a great time aren't you?" He looked at her, his expression torn, before nodding defeated.

Felicity flew upstairs quickly and dived onto her bed. This was harder than it seemed, tears gathered in her eyes and with one look around to assess her surroundings she let them fall. How was she meant to push him away if he kept pulling her in again? She was truly happy for him but it was hard after a year of his undivided attention to watch him with someone else. _Oh god_ she thought _I sound like the jealous girlfriend!_

She picked up her laptop and scrolled through some files with watery eyes when a knock on the door broker her out of her reverie as she rushed to dry eyes. She walked up to the door slowly and attentively opening the door wincing when she saw Laurel at the other side of it.

The older girl looked at her, eyes dancing from her red eyes to tear stained collar before pulling her in for a hug.

When they pulled away Laurel placed her on the bed and took a seat next to her, moving her laptop to the floor with a sharp breath. "This is about Oliver" she murmured and Felicity looked at her feet nodding slightly "What happened?" She asked and Felicity ran over the few hazards with telling her before running a hand over her sticky face and turning to face Laurel.

"It all went wrong" she started "I was meant to make sure that when I left for college or whatever he wouldn't get hurt or at least it wouldn't be that big of a deal. So I talked to you about taking the next step in your relationship, spoke to Tommy and Thea. Making sure he'd be busy and wouldn't have the time to miss me but now he's out with you or Tommy and I'm by myself-which was kind of the point but he keeps blaming himself, or he's certain that I'm avoiding him…"

She sighed and pulled Felicity in for another hug clutched the younger girl. Surprisingly the tears that built in Felicity's eyes never fell but Laurel noted the shuddering breaths. "Do you want my advice?" Laurel asked when they pulled away for the second time. Felicity shrugged "If you really want to make this easier, don't bother. You're only an hour away and you'll be home every other week. He loves you Felicity and it would kill him if you weren't in his life…" Felicity nodded silently.

"That doesn't mean I have to sit with you when you're in couple mode, does it?" she asked quickly and Laurel laughed loudly shaking her head in amusement.

"No Felicity you don't have to sit with us when we're in couple mode… whatever that is" Felicity sighed in relief "But, we're about to watch a film and we were wondering if you want to watch it with us, in fact, you don't have much of a choice Oliver is ready to drag you down there." Felicity nodded slowly and followed Laurel down the stairs.

When she got in the living room Oliver turned to smile at her but was quick to notice the tear tracks on face. Laurel moved quickly, in time for Oliver to wrap Felicity in a hug and not catch her with the force. She watched with a small smile as Oliver played a one sided game of 20 questions with the younger girl. In the end he sat her next to him on the couch Laurel snug on his other side.

She tried to not feel awkward, really, but with the two curled together the nagging feeling in her stomach could only grow. "I, err, need the bathroom" she muttered escaping the room quickly. They only nodded to engross in the film to do anything else. When she came back Felicity moved to the other end of the couch, so she was no longer in touching range of the two. Laurel looked at her with furrowed eyebrows but Felicity glared back.

 _She said I don't have to be involved in couple time…_ Felicity thought like a child _this is couple time!_

Laurel caught her eye again and started to laugh silently at Felicity's face which was a mix of anger and frustration. To be honest Laurel thought she resembled an angry toddler perfectly. Oliver looked down at Laurel questioningly but when she shook her head he kissed her head softly and switched his attention back to the film.

When Laurel looked up again she found both her and Oliver being silently assessed by Felicity. She raised her eyebrows at the younger girl who shook her head either to herself or Laurels questioning gaze. "Hey, Ollie, I'm going to go and get some drinks, Felicity come help" Oliver nodded silently and unwrapped himself from her to allow her to get up. Felicity trailed behind glumly. "You look like someone's kicked your puppy, what's up?" Laurel asked.

"You promised I didn't have to be involved with couple time!" Felicity whined making Laurel laugh "What?!" she cried.

"You, you're acting like a child" The laughter finally ceased and with three drinks in her hand Laurel moved to the door "What do you want me to do about it?" she asked with a sigh and Felicity shook her head thoughtfully.

With a tight smile "nothing" she muttered and walked ahead of her into the living room. Oliver smiled at her upon her entrance but it was hesitant and lacked the special twinkle that appeared in his eye whenever he used to smile at her. With a set jaw and grit teeth she sat in her previous position at the end of the couch but after a warning look from Laurel she shuffled an inch closer. "This is stupid" she grumbled and the shook their confused glances off.

The films that they watched were mostly horror much to Laurels displeasure but it gave her all the more reason to touch Oliver. She watched in fascination as Oliver and Felicity chuckled at the gory bits while she could barely look. Felicity was still tense and by the looks that she kept receiving not entirely comfortable either. However, as the movie progressed she seemed to be getting more comfortable until she had completely slouched against the back of the couch. The looks never stopped and Oliver began to notice who also looked at her confused.

"Are you okay?" he asked after the umpteenth time of her looking over. Felicity squirmed uncomfortably before nodding slightly "why'd you keep looking over here?" he asked an edge to his tone. Laurel didn't miss the flash of hurt that crossed Felicity's face and immediately felt bad because Oliver didn't either. She shrugged slightly "well, stop."

Felicity took a deep breath, swallowed and murmured "I'm sorry" Oliver looked at her, curled in her seat and as small as physically possible. Barely breathing in an attempt to disappear. He looked down at Laurel who was also looked at Felicity with _guilt?_ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. Laurel said that you both invited me and I wouldn't have come down if I knew you weren't okay with it. I wasn't planning on coming down anyway, y'know to give you two space and stuff. I'm sorry" she explained, flinching before getting up and running upstairs.

"Oliver!" Laurel cried when Felicity was out of sight. "Out of the both of us I expected you to be most welcoming…?" He looked at her confused, "She wasn't lying. She truly was trying to give us space and when I finally get her to come down. You do that?!"

Oliver looked at her "I didn't do anything. I asked her a question and she panicked. How is that my fault?!" She glared at him.

"Because you know what does that to her, what buttons to press…"

Upstairs Felicity reached for the notebook Sara had gotten her and began to write.

 _Dear friend,_

 _I just want Oliver back._

 _Felicity_

 **Ahhh, this chapter was so angsty. Personally, I think Felicity's being a little silly but I wrote it like this for a reason, I wanted to show her insecurities and how they might get her in to trouble. I'm gonna say something quickly that some of you may disagree with: Oliver is being like that because he's confused and so frustrated he's aggressive about it.**

 **Anyway, let me know down there and thanks for reading guys your support mean everything…**

 **Maisi**


	11. We're all going on a summer holiday!

**Hey, this may be the last chapter… Joking! I'm going to have a break to re-read the last few chapters and possibly edit them. I was also wondering if any of you are up to being my beta. Someone commented on my story a few nights ago and it got me thinking (that's for the advice, whoever you are!) I need some help with this shit. So, if any of you are up to it give me a shout because the help would be really appreciated 3**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think below, it is taken into consideration!**

 **Thanks again to those of you who comment, favorite or follow this story, I love you all x**

CHAPTER 10

Felicity stays upstairs for a long time listening to Oliver and Laurel argue downstairs. This wasn't how it was meant to turn out and they all know it-even Oliver who didn't know about said plan. It's about half an hour later when the door opens and then slams shut leaving Felicity holding her breath at who is now left in the house.

If the footsteps coming up the stairs are any indication she knows where he's heading and she's not quite sure if she can talk to him. The knock on the door shows that she's right and Felicity's tempted to put in her headphones and pretend she never heard him but his ragged shaking breaths show he's not joking. So, putting on a brave face, she walks to the door opening it hesitantly to find him sat on the floor by her feet.

"I'm sorry, Felicity" he sighs but her eyebrows furrow and she's not ready to take his apology without some explanation on his dick behavior. When she doesn't answer he looks up, his eyes boring into her own "I know, I know, I was a bit of a dick but-" her scoff cuts him off but he carries on unaffected "but, you've been acting strange and then you were giving me weird looks. I mean, you told me to spend more time with Laurel and then when I do you go all distant. I don't want to lose you Felicity but all you're doing is driving me away…"

She bites her lip, thinking over what he said and knowing he was right… in some aspects anyway "That doesn't give you the right to say what you did, well, you have the right to say anything but you knew by looking that I didn't like it, you know better than anyone what you need to say for a reaction like that. This, Oliver, us right now, is precisely the reason I didn't want to get close to anyone."

He glares at his hands, his jaw locking and his teeth grating, before he cries "That was a year ago, longer maybe! Jesus Felicity, I understand you had a bad past and trust me I'd do anything for you to have a better upbringing but that doesn't mean you can push away anyone that cares for you! You can't do that, not to me and not like that. You cannot lure someone into your life, pretend to be their bestfriend or their shoulder to cry on and then leave once you've sorted out some babysitters. Life doesn't work like that and more importantly our relationship does not work like that!" His hands were shaking when they slid across the floor to reach hers.

"I'm sorry" Felicity whispers hoarsely, her throat tight with tears. "I was- no I am scared. You're the closest anyone's ever got and I don't want to be the bad guy by leaving you when I go to college. Oliver, I didn't want to hurt you so pushed you towards Tommy and Laurel in hope you'd have so much fun with them you'd forget about me thus making me leaving easier on you"

He stared at her confused as she rambled. Her explanation was believable but so utterly wrong it hurt "You got a bunch of my friends to go out with me so that I wouldn't miss you?" he asked, she nodded looking at the floor and using her hair as a shield. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want to get you hurt…"

He sighed and looked at her strangely before pulling at his hair in frustration "No, I mean why'd you think it would work?" It was her turn to look up sharply and become confused. "I'm going to miss you Felicity however many friends you shove at me. You're a huge part of my life and I wouldn't change that for the world. You're my best friend and I rely on you to be there. If I needed Tommy or Laurel I'd go to them but it's you and taking yourself out of my life would not only hurt us both more than necessary but it's completely pointless. When you go to college I'll be waiting her every weekend, on hand whenever you need someone to talk to. It will be like you haven't even gone. I promise-"

"Don't promise!"

"I promise" he vowed and tears had built in her eyes at his small speech. "I know that what I said downstairs was harsh and irrelevant but I couldn't face the fact that you no longer wanted to be a part of my life. I guess that was my coping mechanism, being a dick" She chuckled softly and a large smile brightened his face at the sound.

The two sat in silence thinking over everything that had just been said. Felicity blinked, trying to rid her eyes of the tears that had steadily built while Oliver stayed motionless and silent. Then he turned to her, the sound of his jeans on the carpet making her wince "Friends?" he asked.

Felicity grinned "Bestfriend" He smiled and hugged her softly tucking her comfortably under his chin "But, we need to talk about our constant arguing it's getting silly" He nodded but didn't make any move to talk or even move of the floor so she stayed silent content on his lap. "Oh and Oliver?" he hummed in response "please don't promise anything like that" he stayed quiet but she felt his chin move on her hair.

It was about half 12 by the time they actually moved and that was due to Oliver's stomach "When's Cisco's party?"

"Next Wednesday, are you taking Laurel?" He shook his head "why?"

He assembled his sandwich quickly, poured them both a drink and headed into the living room "Because, I felt like we should go alone, you know like it was originally?" she smiled to herself and nodded. Then reached over and plucked half of his sandwich out of his hand and took a bite before handing it back giggling at his shocked face.

They ate in silence, Oliver pouting every time she took a bite, and they had soon finished and were left with nothing to do. The two headed up to Oliver's room and switched on the X box loading their joint profile quickly and comfortable. "Only an hour because I'm tired and at a cliffhanger in my book." Oliver nodded and pressed start.

"How about-" he started and then slammed his finger on the button killing a zombie easily "After this you go and get your book and-" Oliver groaned as a bullet killed him yet urged Felicity to go and hide until he re-spawned because she'd get them killed "I carry on playing and you read?"

There was a tense moment as the two figures on the screen fought their way through a small army before Felicity nodded. "Next time we die okay" she muttered half an hour later to which he chuckled and nodded before concentrating back on the game. To be fair they didn't die for an extremely long time, probably the longest time for them ever, but when they finally did she jumped up.

Running back to her room she grabbed the book that she'd thrown on her bed and dashed back to Oliver's room to find him jumping about trying to kill a particular immortal zombie. She giggled quietly and started to video him but what made it even better was that when he finally succeeded he punched the air in glee and did a small happy dance. She leapt on the bed making him turn in surprise.

"Hey, come here!" he moaned when she lay on her stomach on his bed. She shook her head, the words dancing in her brain and forming a picture. "Please" she shook her head again a smile growing on her lips as he groaned. Then he moved towards the bed and lifted her up, making her squeal, before sitting her down on the setae next to him. "Thankyou" he smiled before resuming his game.

Felicity can't remember when she moved but when she finally lifted her head from the Book she found herself with her head on his lap and his fingers running through her waves. "Hello" she whispered into his abdomen and she felt his muscles tighten at the feel of her breath. She turned her head and looked up at him with smile which he returned affectionately. Their small moment was broken by the buzz of his phone. He jumped at the phone and she crashed to the floor. He smiled sheepishly at her before looking at his phone. A grin broke out his face and she craned her neck to see but he held the phone out of sight an excited grin on his face.

"C'mon we have to go and get ready. I'm a little pissed they left it this late but oh well! I'm so excited! You will love it, now come on!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room quickly not giving her time to gain her balance as he ran. "Thea! Thea, mom text me, she's gonna need your help, assuming you're finished!" An excited 14 year old shot out of her room, swapped Oliver's hand for her own and dragged Felicity into her room.

Thea then rushed around the room grabbing a bunch of Felicity's clothes and throwing them onto the bed "Fold these" Thea ordered and Felicity obliged confused but not silly enough to disobey the youngest queen. As she folded Thea added toiletries and other practical things like towels, books and her electricals. Then a thought hit her so hard she froze.

It was so stupidly obvious yet so confusing at the same time Felicity couldn't think straight. Her throat tightened and tears built in her eyes and she gasped for breath, it was then Thea noticed and she stopped looking at Felicity in fear. "Hey, what's wrong? Oliver! Its okay, I promise, this is a good thing. OLIVER, get in here now!" Thea assured her all the while screaming for her brother. Felicity still couldn't breath and the room began to spin. "Felicity, look at me and breathe"

Why would they comfort her! They're going to give her up anyway. Is this some sick fucking joke. Let's pack all Felicity's things and then when she panics lure her into a false sense of security. That's fucked up. Tears fell down her cheeks and her vision was blurred all the while she grew angrier. Angry at herself, and angry at the Queens for letting her get this comfortable. "What happened?!" a panicked voice cried and Felicity heard Thea explain quickly "Oh god. Felicity, it's not what you think. Breath, Felicity" he reassured her but a lot of luck that was doing.

She felt herself get lifted up and placed on his knee "Felicity breathe, please, just breathe" he mumbled and then moments later his hands were on her arms shaking her gently "Fucking breathe Felicity!" he shouted and she flinched but it was enough for her to gasp, allowing the very needed air to enter her lungs.

Felicity felt him sigh behind her as she continued to gasp "We're not taking you back. I'd never, ever, let that happen" He whispered in a tone she could only describe as pure relief. "Never, think that Felicity, we all love you and want you to stay with us."

There was a part of her, the rational slightly smaller part that knew he was right. Yet the other part was screaming telling her they were lying. Her head throbbed from the torn argument inside her mind. His hands were stroking her back cradling her body against his chest while Thea watched worried yet still gathering her things. Felicity watched silent and still eager for air as she packed it in a suitcase and put it in the hall. She then reached into her wardrobe and grabbed a backpack, filling it with books, headphones, her laptop, phone and I pod. As well as a blanket and bottle of water.

As Felicity watched she felt Oliver relax behind her as she herself collapsed into his chest. "If I tell you this you're going to have to act extremely surprised when you see mom" he whispered into her hair, sticky and damp with tears but still beautiful. She nodded softly "We're going on holiday" Felicity gasped and looked up at him in shock.

"Seriously?" she whispered her voice cracking and Hoarse. Oliver smiled nodding "I've never been out the country before" she added with a thoughtful tone.

He looked at her softly "Do you like the sun?" he asked and she nodded softly a small smile playing at her lips "You'll love where we're going then" Felicity grinned and Thea bounded over hugging Felicity (therefore Oliver too) tightly.

"You scared me!" she stated her voice flat. Felicity looked at her apologetically "I can't believe you actually thought we'd return you. I have to say, I'm with Oliver on this one, I'd fight tooth and nail to keep you here, Felicity. You're my sister and I love you" tears had gathered in Thea's eyes as she squeezed a surprised Felicity tightly.

Felicity felt Oliver wrap his arms around them and link them behind Thea's back so that they were all encased in a huge embrace. Felicity hugged them both tightly "You two girls are the two most important people in my life" Oliver vowed bowing his head into her hair.

"You're my family now," Felicity stated simply. Her heart not allowing her to reciprocate Thea's statement but her brain not allowing her to stay silent. A compromise. She earned the bright loving Queen grin and they began to unravel themselves. "Is everyone done?" She asked and received two very eager nods.

A moment later Moira and Robert burst in the room, all shining smiles and sparkling eyes. Their eyes met and they passed Felicity an envelope _To Felicity,_

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Queen,_

 _We're happy to announce that your plane will deport from Starling airport at 2:00 am on the 6_ _th_ _of August. We expect to see you there and are looking forward to traveling with you. All the plane tickets are in a separate envelope that will arrive at the same time as this._

 _Thank you,_

 _Queen Airline._

Felicity blinked up at Moira and Robert in surprise before a grin formed on her face. She smiled "Thank you, for this, for everything you do, have done, for me. I really appreciate it" They shook their heads a similar smile growing on their face.

"Not time for thanks, we have an airport to drive to!" Robert cried and she then notices the five suitcases surrounding the older Queens. "Now, each grab your cases and we'll be out the door before you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." Thea grabbed her bag bounding after her parents with huge grin and Oliver nudged her forward encouraging following Thea down the stairs with her own bag. They're in the hall, Oliver smiling at his phone, Thea babbling about something and Robert and Moira talking to the chauffer. Felicity stands there one earphone in and a familiar beat blaring in her ear all while supporting a gigantic grin.

Another man, older with greying hair, jogged in and said something quietly to Robert and Moira who grinned simultaneously and turned to their three children "C'mon kids! The plane is waiting for us!" Felicity grinned in anticipation while Thea and Oliver grabbed their bags and ushered her out the door muttering in excitement. It was bright outside; the sky was blue and littered with tiny clouds. The car was dark inside and Moira and Robert sat in the front seat while Oliver Thea and Felicity took the back. There was enough space in the back to walk around, with your head bent, but they could move freely.

"It's going to be quite a long drive, get comfy" Oliver warned and Felicity nodded leaning back against the sofa/ chairs. "What?" he muttered when Felicity turned her head to smile at him before shaking her head softly.

Thea had turned her headphones on full blast and was texting Roy who was sad to see her leave. "How long we going for Ollie?" Thea asked taking out a headphone to listen to her brother.

"Not sure, 2-3 weeks I think. We've got ages before you and Felicity go back to school so…" She nodded and turned her attention back to her phone. "Hey, Felicity" he called when Thea had her headphones back in making the blond turn her head, "come here" she shuffled closer to Oliver their sides touching. He lifted a hand to play with the ends of her hair "I'm so sorry you thought what you did. I'd never let my parents give you back and if it came to you adopt you as my own anyway!" She burst out laughing at the thought "No, seriously, you wouldn't have to go back. I'm an adult, you're nearly an adult you'd only have to live with me for a year" Felicity giggled despite knowing he was absolutely serious.

She smiled and leant against his side a little more heavily allowing him to place an arm around her shoulders to shrug her closer still "That wouldn't be so bad, I'm not that hard to look after. The hardest part would be you living on your own" Oliver scowled but kissed her head quickly and pulled out his iPod, passing her a headphone he switched it on shuffle. "I don't like this song" he shot her a look but changed it anyway. They listened to music quietly, one announcing to change the song every few minutes, as Thea slowly fell asleep a small smile on her face.

"Felicity?" he mumbled after a while. She hummed in response letting him know she was listening "In a completely hypothetical situation when and how would you tell someone you love them?" Her blue eyes fluttered open in surprise and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Depends, like is it your girlfriend, friend, sister- I hope she already knows though. I swear to god if it's a stranger I'm going to sit next to Thea!" Her panicked voice made him chuckle slightly but his expression was serious. "Are you, hypothetically of course, talking about a girlfriend?"

He sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his messy hair "No. Not a hypothetical girlfriend, more like a hypothetical _best_ friend." Felicity froze and looked up at him though dark lashes.

"I suppose you just say it because if they're you're bestfriend they probably love you too?" Felicity mumbled through a heavy blush. "Hypothetically of course!" she added in a frantic voice.

He smiled down at her softly "I love you Felicity" She grinned and hugged him closer.

"Love you too Oliver" He looked like the happiest person alive, Felicity thought with a grin. "By the way, have you told Laurel you love her?" Felicity asked suddenly making him groan.

He squeezed her "No offence Felicity but you happen to bring up the wrong things at the worst possible time… but to answer your question-no" She blushed but cocked a questionable eyebrow. "It's not that I don't care for her, because I do, but saying that is a bit of a big step. I mean, I can hardly say I love my parents let alone my girlfriend…" he stressed and with one look at her confused face carried on "You and Thea, you're different. I will always love you whatever you do, where ever you are there is no undeniable chance I won't love you so where is the harm in saying it. My parents and laurel, as much as I do, there's always the chance they slip up and I don't love them anymore so not saying in the first place makes it easier I the long run, right?" she nodded against his chest at his ramble.

They sat in silence for a while brewing over their own thoughts. Felicity was practically sprawled over his chest and his arms were wrapped heavily over her body. The drive seemed too long and when Oliver looked out the window he noticed they were in a stationary traffic jam. The groan that escaped his lips woke Felicity from her superior. "Hmm?" she muttered.

"Traffic jam, get comfy, we're gonna be here for longer than I thought"

Felicity grinned "I am" he smiled and caressed her hair softly. A soft "mewl" escaped her throat as she relaxed against his chest and her eyes were soon closing.

"Sleep tight 'lisity" he muttered his fingers never stopping threading through her hair. Her fingers grasped his shirt as she slept rubbing the material in her fingers softly, a habit of hers that she didn't know she had.

Thea woke up a few hours later and smiled at the vision in front of her. It was cute that's he took a picture and sent it to all their friends and her mum and dad in the front. Felicity was practically laid on top of him, her head was hidden in her hair and his arms were holding her in place. It was adorable. Thea was so happy that Oliver had Felicity-she brought out the good in him. Pre-Felicity Oliver was completely different; he wouldn't even be here right now. Thankfully, Felicity needed him just as much, to help her battle the darkness and somehow, she managed to help him during her constant mental war. He was a much better person now.

Her phone ringing awoke Felicity and she looked round to find Thea scrambling to turn it off. Thankful, Oliver seemed undisturbed but she blushed when she realized their position. Thea smiled at her "don't move, he'll wake up" Thea insisted and who was Felicity to argue with that logic especially when he was nice and warm and… _Oliver_! Unfortunately he too woke up about half an hour later and instead moving her he simply rolled them over so she had her back against his chest on her side.

He grabbed his phone and pulled it over her head, so she could still use his arm as a pillow as he texted. She noticed he was texting Laurel and moved her eyes from his phone and to Thea across from her who was also texting. Felicity chuckled, she was the only one without a boyfriend but it was pretty understandable who would want broken Felicity Smoak.

"What's funny?" Oliver asked her looked down at her with a smirk.

She shook her head but a burst of giggles erupted from her throat and it wasn't even that funny which of course made her laugh harder. Oliver laughed quietly at the sight of her, "What, Felicity?" he grinned and she shook her head with laughter. "Fe-lic-it-y!" he groaned making her laugh again. Fine, he thought, this was on her. He stuck out his bottom lip and widened his eyes at her, her eyes softened but more giggles appeared and she covered his face with her hands.

"Okay, but it's not-"she was cut off by another round of giggles"-it's not even that fu-funny!" Oliver raised his eyebrows but nodded. "I'm the only one here who's not texting a partner" Then she laughed again while Thea and Oliver shared a confused look. "I understand why though…" she laughed _again_ "I mean, who'd want little broken m-me!" she giggled into his chest.

Oliver looked down at her "err, Felicity" she looked up "any man with a good set of eyes" She laughed again turning her head into his shirt to muffle the sound "seriously, have you looked in the mirror" She shook her head giggling.

"Not you" she grinned.

He raised his eyes to Thea in question but she shrugged looking as confused as him "Felicity, I'm with Laurel, you know the girl you've been pushing me towards for the last however long?" She nods in acknowledgement a faraway look in her eyes.

Then her eyes looked up to meet his and her face broke. Tears built and quickly fell down her cheeks onto his shirt. He looked at her confused but hugged her close "not my mom, not my dad, not the Rochev's or Louise and Richard." She listed her voice breaking even more with every name "not the orphanage or-"

Oliver cut her off with a stern look "You're mom wanted what's best for you, she would've kept you if she could, and you know that. The Rochev's are psychopaths and got what was coming for them. Louise and Richard… they loved you too, they gave you back because they didn't want to cause you any more pain. But Felicity-" he started making her look at him "it doesn't matter what anyone else thought or thinks of you because-Felicity-we love you" she nodded and turned into his chest, sobs wracking her body as he rocked them back and forth all the while staring at Thea.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep "What was that about?" Thea whispered towards a torn looking Oliver, he shrugged and took in the sleeping girl in his arms "She's still doubting us" Thea whispered. Oliver nodded softly.

"I don't blame her. Why should she, she's had a shit upbringing and then suddenly we're here with money and food and love. It's a massive change. We're going to take her mind of it this Holiday; she won't be able to think about anything like that during the next few weeks. Agreed?" Oliver asked and when Thea nodded he sighed in relief.

The car was silent and both Queens's watched the world fly by as the car turned off the motorway. A sign ahead showed they were nearing the airport and Oliver sighed already dreading waking Felicity up. Robert and Moira slid open a small hatch and confirmed Oliver's presumption. When their eyes landed on Felicity in Oliver's lap they smiled and shared a look before shutting it.

The car finally rolls to a stop and Thea looks at Oliver pointing to Felicity and sticking her thumbs up before climbing out the car. "Hey, sleeping beauty, wakey wakey" she moaned and turned herself further into his body. "Felicity, we need to go now or we'll miss our flight, come on" she sighed and opened her eyes. They were still red from crying but they seemed clearer.

"We at the airport?" she mumbled and he nodded sitting her up. "We need to go! We need to go!" she cried jumping up "we'll miss the plane!" she continued making Oliver laugh earning a scowl. "Come on slow coach!"

He got up and followed her out the car grabbing their bags and walked towards her bouncing form. Oliver passed her the suitcase and grasped her hand leaning down to whisper "excited?" she nodded ginning looking round at the airport in wonder. "Mom," Oliver started getting Moira's attention "can I go get a coffee?" she laughed and nodded.

"I'll have a black coffee please"

"I'll have a latte please, no sugar"

"I'll have one of those iced milkshake things-chocolate!"

"I'll come with"

Oliver smiled and left his and Felicity's bag before dragging her through the crowd to a Starbucks. He ordered everyone else's and then turned to her in question "Vanilla cappuccino please," she mumbled and he grinned.

"Took the words straight from my lips, and two vanilla cappuccino's please" the barista nodded and came back with a cup holder placed four drinks in and passed Felicity one. She took a sip and shivered as it made its way down her throat. "Thank you," Oliver replied and took Felicity by the hand back to the Queens before passing everyone their respectful drinks.

Thea bounced happily "can we go now, please, please, please!" Moira smiled at her youngest daughter and nodded her head.

"In a minute Thea, we need to hand in our luggage and everything" Thea scowled.

"No we don't!"

Moira laughed "no we don't but I don't want to be drinking this on the plane so give me a minute" Thea nodded and slurped her drink happily.

They all stood in silence for a while taking comfortable sips of their drinks and when both Moira and Robert had finished they lead the way to the Queens private jet. Oliver stood behind Felicity and when she stopped at the sight of the plane he urged her forward softly. They placed their luggage on the plane and took their seats, Oliver with Felicity, Moira with Robert and Thea with the best seat. It worked out great.

The plane took off and Felicity was gripping the arm rests in a death grip making Oliver chuckle and pry her fingers away softly "its okay, we're going to be fine"

And for once in her life she believed him.

 **So… good? Bad?**

 **Let me know below and don't forget to ask around or message me about being my beta. The help will definitely be appreciated!**

 **Thanks, love you.**

 **Mais x**


	12. You what!

**So... Hello. Long time, no see. I'm so sorry but i think for now i'm going to be updated pretty frequently because I have written quite a while ahead. I mean, I should've- it's been so long! I hope you haven't given up on this story because a lot is going to happpen in these upcoming chapters that i'd love for you to read! Thanks and I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 11

The plane ride is… eventful to say the least. Felicity, the worry ward she is, decided to use her laptop to calculate their chances of surviving which immediately panicked Thea who freaked out a bit. The younger Queen was sat over her older sisters shoulder glaring down at the screen with misplaced panic while Oliver tried to calm both of them down.

Moira and Robert seemed to be having heaps of fun watching Oliver try to calm the two girls. In the end, Thea went back to her seat, plugged in her I-pod and picked up a book while Felicity continued with her latest program.

It didn't take long for Felicity to become bored but after years of being hurt due to her inability to hold her attention she kept quiet. Her fingers were dancing around each other when Oliver noticed "What are you doing?" he asked, a slither of annoyance in his tone. Her eyes shot up quickly and her hands froze "I'm sorry, are you bored?" his voice was softer, lighter even when he spoke again.

Felicity nodded and he smiled "why don't you catch some sleep?" he offered and Felicity sighed knowing she'd never be able to get any sleep but nodded nonetheless. She lay back in her chair, loosening her soldier like posture, to relax against the memory foam chairs. She watched him smile and lay back too, his head coming to a rest close to hers and Felicity tried _really_ hard not to let that get to her.

It didn't take long for his eyes to shut, _it never does…_ Felicity thought. Her eyes washing over his face, drinking in even the smallest detail. The veins on his eyelids, his slow breathing, his flushed cheeks, his slight pout and finally his shadowy stubble. Her hand rose to trace his features and after a few minutes of internal debate allowed her hand to create a route from his cheek to his temple and back over the bridge of his nose to the dark shadows under his eyes.

The way he sighed and nestled deeper into her hand made her smile. What she didn't know was that Moira and Robert were watching with matching grins whispering their bets.

Felicity moved her hips slightly before lifting up the armrest and moving a little more so that she had enough room to bend her legs. Olivers arm came to her curled legs unconsciously and tightened his loose grip for a second before allowing it to fall limp. She sighed and closed her eyes, confident she wouldn't actually fall asleep.

Surprise, surprise.

Movement on her shoulder awoke her and she turned her head softly only for her lips to come in contact with his hair. Thea watched from the other side of the plane as Felicity sighed in his arms and turned to look at her with a torn expression. "How long left?" Felicity mouthed and Thea turned to her parents mimicking her question.

"10 minutes, we'll be there in 5" Felicity nodded and shifted in Oliver's embrace. She shot Thea a desperate look earning a laugh and shake of the head. "nope, this, my darling sister, has been my childhood. Enjoy" She grinned and Felicity frowned deeply before shifting slightly again. A voice, the captain, echoes around the cabin announcing that they're about to land panicking Felicity inot waking Oliver.

He looked up at her in shock and concern but a chuckle excaped his lips when he noticed her struggling with her seatbelt. He reached over her body and placed the seatbelt in place with ease earning a scowl and a smile of relief. "Thankyou" She murmered.

He nodded and turned his head to stare out of the window, a smile adorning his face as he looked at the familiar island.

The plane lowered making Felicity gasp and grip her stomach a giggle bubbling at her lips. Oliver looked over at her and grinned reaching over to hold her hand as the plane rumbled down the run way. "While we're here you can go wherever you want, the whole island is ours, just make sure you have one of us with you at all times. God knows what's on here." Robert explained while they were waiting for the doors to open.

Felicity nodded and the door finally opened.

Everything was blue and green. The sky was empty just an endless blue and bright yellow and the tree's were ginormous soldiers guarding the island with a natural grace. The floor seemed to be concrete but looking around she found it was the only part which was. Everything else was sand as white and crystal like as diamonds with palm leaves littering the floor around the base of trees. Looking behind the plane she noticed the sea was clear and a transparent blue small fish jumping around.

This-this right now-was paradise.

With a small squeak she noticed everyone had moved towards the base of the plane and were retrieving their bags via a buff looking man. Oliver had her bags and was watching her softl, his eyes clear of everything from the city and his hair ruffled beautifully from the clean summery breeze.

The Queens were finally done collecting their luggage and staring at her expectantly. When Felicitiy oticed a bright blush flooded her cheeks and she walked towards Oliver, the silver flipflops on her feet allowing her to feel the sand in between her toes. It was like having a mini massage with every step, the warm sand flowed over her ivory skin creating puddles of white on her feet.

Collecting her bags he brushed his hand against her own shooting her a small comforting grin. She smiled back, instinctively, before following Moiraand Robert further into the trees watching in pure wonder as a few houses come into view. Tree houses would be a better explanation because they were absolutely outstanding.

As they fully emerged from the trees Felicity gave a gasp in awe.

The steps to the treehouse was covered in sand, like each step was made of sand-dunes. The building itself was made out of a clean wood and a thin strip of grass wrapped snuggly around each of them. From the outside the interia looked beautiful but Felicity knew this would be nothing compared to inside of it. Moira turned to them "Me and your father will be in the second house, you kids are staying here. If you need anything in the middle of the night you know where we are. Also, we have dinner in the main buildind-Thea and Oliver you know where it is- At 6 every day and during the day unless we have something planned you can do whatever you wish. I do hope you stay together though or don't travel too far alone. Like Robert said earlier, especially you Felicity the other two know a vague way around this island." They three of them nodded and jogged up the stairs.

When they entered the room Felicity gave another gasp of surprise. She wasn't wrong the room was perfect, the Queens had really outdone themselves.

Thea turned to them in question "Right-are you two going to be sharing a room because if you are then we can turn the other one into the clothes room? You don't have to-obviously-but you usually do?" Oliver turned to Felicity in question who shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, I will if you want?" Felicity asked Oliver and he nodded quietly.

Thea grinned and clapped her hands "Great, thanks so much!" With that she dragged Felicity into one of the rooms leaving behind a stunned and silent Oliver. Back in the spare room Thea was explaining to Felicity which clothes match and which don't and how it would be so much easier if she just organised outfits now so she doesn't have to do it later. Felicity just nodded absentmindedly, she'd learned early on it was easier to do whatever Thea said to make life much easier.

"In fact-you just sort our PJ's out I'll do the hard work" Thea demanded after a few minutes. Felicity nodded and began to fold their PJ's, putting them into drawers while Thea quickly sorted through their day clothes.

It didn't take too long and when they were finished Thea thrust a bag in Felicity hands "you'll want to go explore, right, her's a change of clothes. You'll be boiling in that" Felicity nodded and took them to the bathroom, quickly changed and the walked into the room she'd be sharing with Oliver.

"Hey, I was wondering if you-" he started and Felicity nodded at him with a grin nodding her head to the door in impatience. "Alright, let me grab some shoes"

She jogged into Thea's room and let her know where they were going "Alright, see you soon. I'm gonna quickly call Roy and let him know we got here safe then probably go down the beach and do some reading. Don't worry mom and dad will already be there" She smiled comfortingly at Felicity who nodded and headed to the door where Oliver was waiting.

They walked down the steps silently, their joint hands swinging between them. As they walked along the beach Felicity sighed in relaxation while Oliver watched her contently slowly relax. _She's adorable_ he thought softly. Then his eyes widened and his relaxed composure tensed and he slowly froze. _She isn't. she's my bestfriend. Obviously- I mean she's cute, she's always been cute but not in that way. Never in that way. This is wrong on so many levels. I'm dating Laurel-I love Laurel. I think…_ Panic seaped through his body as the thoughts cycled in his head. Round and round.

"Oliver?" Felicity had stopped, noticing his tense posture and was now staring anxiously waiting for him to speak "Hey, you're okay?" She whispered brining a hand up to his face "Oliver, you're scaring me. What's wrong!" her voice held one of urgency and panic and it was so undeniably concered it shocked him for a moment.

He unfroze slowly yet his breathing never evened out "I… I'm f-fine" he stuttered out breathlessly. "I just had a thought and it scared me but it's fine" He explained. Felicity nodded but didn't look convinced thankfully she brushed it off and continued walking. "Felicity…?" he asked making her turn expectantly.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, her eyes unfocused yet trailing over his face intensely.

He pulled her hand making her stumble to a halt "You're beautiful" he raised a palm to cradle her face chuckling when the warmth of her blush seaped through his fingers. "Really, I don't think.. I don't think you've been told enough and you are. you really, really are." Felicity looked down at the floor, her feet kicking nervously in the sand.

She looked up at a twist of his wrist and the eotion in his eyes stopped her and made her freeze _he meant it… he actually meant it!_ She thought in shock. Oliver leant down quickly _He is going to kiss you_ her brain sang making her cheeks flare even more. He looked down at her lips quickly ad back to her eyes so quickly she wasn't sure she imagined it. Felicity looked back at him, at his lips and then to his eyes. She closed her eyes, enveloped in the aura that was just Oliver and felt his rough yet shockingly soft lips against her jaw. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him, his eyes darker than usual, and his face a faint pink. Without much hesitation Felicity stood on her tip toes and kissed the under side of his jaw.

There was a moment of silence and for a second Felicity felt her whole world begin to crumble and then a grin stretched across his face. She sighed and leant into him calming her rushing heart and stilling her shaking hands. Oliver brought his hands to her back bringing her closer too.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

She looked up confused "What for?" she asked confusion laced in her voice.

"You're not ready. Hell, I'm not ready. I'm dating Laurel but I can't help but notice how good you are…" Oliver explained his voice raw of emotion and slightly shaky. Felicity shook her head softly bringing a small hand to his chest.

"It's not so much I'm not ready. I know that you wouldn't hurt me-well, I hope you don't and I trust you enough not to. You're with Laurel and I go to college in a few weeks. Maybe when I get back, maybe we can try at something. Slowly. For now, you keep loving Laurel and I'll keep loving computers" she said pulling away from his embrace to watch his face strengthen.

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his already tussled hair "I must warn you my self control is shit" she chuckled and hugged him tightly before continuing to walk down the white beach.

They sat on the beech only a few steps away from where they previously stood and talked about everything and anything. Thea came down an hour or two later and dragged them into the sea. Felicity sighed at her dripping and heavy clothes before grinning and jumping on Olivr making him tumble to the floor turning them both sandy.

He glared at her softly before losing his eyes and shielding them from the sun with and arm. Felicity sighed and lay on his chest allowing the sun to dry her off. God knows how long they spent like that with Thea lying next to them, her head close to Olivers, but when she sat up next the sun was setting.

Thea quickly alerted the other two and they ran back to their tree house thankful that it was only around half five and they had sometime to shower.

Felicity and Oliver escaped to their room and created a schedule for showering. Felicity quickly washed the salt water from her hair and covered herself in coconut body wash before wrapping herself in a towel and rushing into the bedroom. Oliver lay on the bed watching TV but when she walked in he looked up, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped, Felicity blushed and rushed to the other room where all the clothes were. "Err, Thea told me to give you these" he stopped her at the door.

She looked round to find him holding a bag filled with clothes. Felicity nodded and turned to grab the bag but not without her towel slipping slightly allowing Oliver view to the skin below her neck, the part of skin with the scars.

 ***Abusive content***

He gasped at her and she blushed turning her back to him and all but running back to the bathroom. When she walked out moments later he was staring expectantly at the door a serious expression on his face. When Felicity emerged from the bathroom, now clothed, he patted the space on the bed next to him. She shook her head defiantly standing firmly by the door.

"Please," he whispered and she moved grudgingly to the bed next to him "What happened?" his voice seemed broken and scratchy.

Felicity grit her teeth and shook her head "I don't want to talk about it" Her voice was calm and emotionless which scared Oliver even more. "I'm serious, please don't make me?" He frowned deeply at her.

"Felicity, I want to know what happened to you so that Ican help you. Please, please, let me help you" She ground her teeth again and turned to him with a stony expression.

She stood up and marched to the bathroom only to come back seconds later with a wet cloth. Felicity pulled down her shirt and dabbed the skin softly to reveal lots of tiny scars all criss crossing against her collar bone "I forgot to get them their beer and so this happened" she explained. With that she pulled her arms infront of her and looked at her shoulder hesitantly before wiping. A large scar, almost the size of her shoulder, came into view "This was when he through me into the shelves." Then he noticed her shoulders tense and she looked at her knuckles. When Felicity looked up at him "I'll-I'll show you one more?" he nodded reaching over to brush a tear away from her face. With that she wiped her knuckles in a swift motion "Vain. I'm not at all useful and only get in every ones way. He made sure I remembered that" Her voice cold and icy as she pointed out the scared letters.

Oliver ran a finger over her knuckles and lifted her hand so that he could press and small butterfly kiss over each letter. "I'm so proud of you" he mumbles and she looks up at him in shock "so, so proud of you" he adds leaning over to kiss her cheek softly. She jogs back to the bathroom and conceals the scars before running back and sitting next to him on the bed. He leans against her tiny frame, allowing her body to fold into his.

"OLLIE, 'LISITY, TEA TIME!" Thea shouts from the hallway. They sigh and get up but Oliver stops her quickly leaning over to brush away a few stray tears. She smiles softly up at him and leans into his fingers before standing straight and pulling him to the door.

Tea passes without a hitch an the conversation flows easily. Moira and Robert explain their plans for the next few weeks; relax, spa, exploration and boat trips to reasonably close island which will include scuba diving and much more. Felicity is excited to say the least. Her excitement seems to be contagious because in a few minutes of her whole body beginning to tingle with thrill everyone else is sporting wide grins and they're emitting a weird buzz.

Moira looks round the table with a warm smile "I'm so glad we adopted you Felicity" she states gently after a few minutes "Our life has changed so much for the better since you joined. I can't imagine this family without you and I want you to know that you're a second daughter to us. We love you as much as Oliver and Thea and that will never _ever_ change" Felicity looks at her with tears in her eyes and reaches across the six seater table to grasp her thin hand tightly. Oliver and Thea smile at her encouragingly and Robert is nodding in agreement.

They sit in silence for a few minutes until Robert gets up and stretches his arms high above his head all the while surpressing a yawn. "Don't know about you guys but I'm shattered. Kids, don't stay up too late and don't drink to much. 'specially you Thea!" he smiles jokingly at them and disappears with Moira minutes later.

Thea stands suddenly shocking a silent Oliver who looks up in surprise "I'm turning in, what are you two doing?" Oliver looks at Felicity in question who shrugs.

"I think we'll stay out on the beach for a bit, see you tomorrow speedy" He kisses her cheek when she hugs him Thea smiles and hugs Felicity before jogging towards their shared house. "You coming?" he asks when Felicity stays stationary in her seat. She breaks out of whatever daydream and stands walking towards him quickly.

Like before thy stroll up and down the beach quietly, their footsteps making the only noise. Then Felicity stops them and turns to look at him quickly "Oliver?" she asks almost silently. He hums staring straight back "Can I… Can I do something?" He looks at her quietly his blue eyes staring at her face in confusion. Felicity sighs and sits on the sand effectively pulling him down too.

When she doesn't speak or move he places a hand on her shoulder "what? What do you want to do, anything Felicity" Her blue eyes look up and reflect his own yet hers are filled with inticipation and look torn.

The setting sun is emitting a thin streak of golden orange across the beach and it fills her skin with light-she looks blinding. When she turns her bodytowards him Oliver notices that there's a silent desperation and determination. Felicity brings a soft hand to carress is face her hand owns a mind to her own and begins to trace his features.

His eyes trail down her face landing on her lips eventually before flicking back up to her eyes and then back down to her lips. She leans forwards slowly and hesitantly but seems to grow with confidence as Oliver mirrors her actions. _I can't do this, this is too similar._ Felicity thinks panic turning her mind into something that resembles a maze _This is Oliver. You can do it. You could have always done it._ It's like scales in her mind and when their lips finally touch one side outweighs the other.

They're kissing. Felicity places her other hand on his face, both palms holding his head in place. While Oliver has one hand on the back of her neck and the other is snug around her waist pulling his closer with every caress. She sighs into the kiss and he smiles breaking away and pulling her closer to his body. Felicity feels her teeth dig into her bottom lip but the smile that's ripping her lips apart isn't one to be easily taken away.

"That's what you wanted to do?" he asks and she can hear the sheer happiness in his voice. She nods shyly against his chest "Why?" Felicity blushes.

"I don't know" she finally whisper's. He nods in understanding and it makes her laugh because theres is nothing understandable about their situation.

He sighs "I don't know why either" She nods and they lie there without moving because neither want to break such a perfect moment.

When it's pitch black and the only source of light is the glittering stars above them Oliver moves beneath her, sitting them up but not letting her go. "We have to go to bed" he whispers and she nods silently. As she begins to get up Oliver pulls her back down flush against his chest "I don't want to" he whines and she giggles pulling herself from his grasp and holding out an arm.

"I'm tired" she grumbles and he nods because he is too. "C'mon Ollie-" he freezes.

Oliver looks at her in surprise "You don't call me Ollie?" he states in a tone that's more of a question. Her eyes widen as she looks at him.

"Sorry Oliver" she whispers. He shakes his head reaching over to stroke her hair soothingly.

"It's okay, I promise. You just surprised me" She nods but she won't meet his eyes and that worries him. "really, it's okay" Felicity nods again, swallows and looks up meeting his eyes with a small smile.

They walk back to the house in silence, their hands joined and swinging between them. When they get to their room Felicity quickly changes her clothes and Oliver strips to his boxers before they both jump into bed shivering from the cool night air on their bare skin.

Almost immediately Oliver pulls her closer and she tucks her head in the crook where his neck meets her shoulder "Oliver?" she mumbles. "What now?"

His silence shuts her up and she stays quiet staring into the darkness "I don't know. I'm dating Laurel and you're going to MIT… How about we carry on with our old plan?" he asks and she nods. Shivering she took's her feet against his calves making him hiss and tighten his grip momentarily.

It takes her a while to fall asleep that night but she stays still and she knows that Oliver is still awake. Who knows when they finally fall asleep but when Felicity wakes up Oliver is smirking at her "What?" she grumbles her voice thick and heavy with sleep.

"know how you talk a lot?" he asks her his grin only widening "You sleep talk" her face drops and blood rushes to her cheeks immediately.

"What did I say!"

He shrugs but after a small glare he mutters "My name"

"anything else?" she demands her blush heightening with every word. When he shakes his head she almost collapses in relief. "Thank god"

He chuckles and looks down at her "Felicity?" he asks and when she hums in question he carries on "Are you comfy?" She freezes and takes note of their position. She's on his chest one of her legs is thrown over his, the other sandwiched between their bodies. They normally slept close but not this close.

"Oh, err, sorry" she mutters and moves. When she's barely touching him he grins at her and tugs her back laughing loudly at her groan.

That day they stay on the beach laughing and trading stories between the family. At one point Robert insinuates a water fight and they all end up soaking wet much to Moira's enjoyment. Not. Felicity screams at Oliver for getting her book wet and the whole family seems at ease with her comfortability.

As they days go by Felicity and Oliver don't talk about the kiss but the others notice the difference in their relationship. They're closer yet more strained.

Thea questions them on it one night before she goes to bed and thye both stare at her dumbly not letting her see how much they were affected by one moment. It's the end of the second week in the blink of an eye and they only have another week on the island.

The third and final week seems to pass so quickly and so slowly all at once Felicity seems to have whiplash. It's strange how comfortable she is with the Queens now, yes she's been with them for along time but it took her a while to settle in now she's comfortable enough to wear a swim suit around them! Oliver is so happy which equally makes her happy and their trio is back in action. Her, Thea and Oliver are the closes they've ever been and that's thanks to Felicity, for helping them both out as much as they heled her.

One morning she reaches up and gathers to the two siblings in a hug tight enough to make them notice how much she means it but loose enough that they can all breath. They rlax into the embrace easily and hug her back wish just as much enthusiasm.

"Love you Felicity" Thea mumbles when they break away.

"Love you too Thea" she grins smiling at her younger sister with love.

Oliver grins "Love you Thea" Felicity pouts while Oliver laughs.

"Love you Oliver"

Felicity is still scowling when he says "Love you Felicity"

She looks up at him with a laugh "Love you too Oliver"

They all run outside laughing and holding hands and when they sit down on the beach they're sta in a tight circle, all knees touching, whispering about something Moira and Robert can't hear. Then Thea runs off leaving Felicity alone with Oliver who smiles and pulls her between his legs so she's leant against his chest. With what lookd like a practiced ease he uses the arm secure around her waist to reach for her book and pass it to her.

Felicity smiles and turns to kiss his cheek to which he smiles and squeezes her waist.

They spend a few days relaxing and then begin to pack. On the plane Oliver is asleep playing with her hair and Thea is talking animatedly to Roy on the phone leaving Felicity with no one talk to and a lot of thoughts.

Felicity is dreading heading back to starling, back to work and fake appearances. Back to pretending Oiver was only her bestfriend and having to give him back to Laurel. She's have to go back to being a silent genius who has PTSD and relies on the queens to not go insane. She doesn't want to go home.

Oliver wakes up then and smiles at her "Hey, You okay?" she nods and smiles throwing her weight against the back of the seat "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss this place. I'm sort of dreading college. Not because I'm going to a place I don't want to go to but because I'm going to miss you too much. Far too much. But you're going to be fine aren't you!" Oliver sighs sadly and rests his head against hers.

"Hopefully we'll see each other everyday via skype or in person. Remember Felicity" He turns serious and pulls her closer wrapping her shoulders tighter "I love you and nothing you ddo or say will change that"

She nods sadly and stares out the window at the tiny islands and bigger clouds "I know and I love you too, stay with Laurel" He nods, sighs exasperatedly and smiles. Closing his eyes he turns away back to the plane wall where he falls back to sleep one hand nestled between him and Felicity. With a sigh Felicity reachs to her bag and pulls out the book Sara got and began to doodle.

Slowly Oliver's sleeping form appears on the paper, stroke by stroke it evolves more and more. She smiles and lifts a hand to stroke his messy hair softly to which he nestles closer too making her pull it away and continue to sketch. Then, in the background she adds a desk with a lot of computers and a girl with a pony tail staring down at him softly. Felicity bites her lip ad goes to rub it out but a hand stops her.

"Don't I love it" Thea whispers before pulling her hand away and going back to her chair. "Go to sleep Felicity and stop thinking."

She chuckles softly but does as the younger girl said. "Night Thea"

 **What did you think? Olicity finally happens, albiet only slightly but happening nonetheless. I'm so excited and so sorry!**

 **I love you all a lot and see you soon,**

 **Mais xo**


	13. I'm in love with

Chapter 12

As soon as the plane touched the floor Moira and Robert burst into their compartment wearing huge smiles with a bag in hand. They reached into the bag and pulled out three smaller velvet tied bags and immediately Felicity knew whatever it was it was extremely expensive.

Moira looked at them quickly before handing Thea one earning a raised eyebrow and confused look then she passed me and Oliver the other two. sewn into the black back was the letter F and on Olivers an O. Looking up at Robert and Moira she found them both smiling and nodding in earnest. So on a silent count of three Felicity opened the bag and gave a gasp.

Inside lay a nestled thin gold chain with a T&O hanging off It as two separate charms. Each Letter held a diamonte somewhere on it and Felicity felt herself tear up. Looking over at Oliver she noticed he hand something similar but a lot more male. Thea's was on a bracelet and she was fingering the charms softly with a smile. "Now, you'll always be together no matter where you are in the world you have each other at all times" Robert explained.

Felicity grinned and passed her necklace to Oliver who immediately reached to pull her hair out the way to clip it in place. Thea held her hand out to Felicity who clasped her bracelet and Oliver had already done his.

When they got home Raisa made a huge fuss and passed her Oliver and Thea a plate of pancakes oozing with maple syrup and loaded with berries. They tucked in eagerly then sat in a comfortable silence, Oliver's phone rang out around the room breaking their silence. He looked at the name, sighed, shot them an apologetic look then fled from the room.

"C'mon you, we need to get your outfits ready because I can't travel and hour every day to come and pick what you're wearing that day" Thea cried when the quiet became a burden. Felicity smiled sadly but followed the younger girl out the room. "When are you leaving again?" She asked when they were sat on Felicity's bed folding clothes.

Felicity shrugged "I don't know, there isn't a set date as long as I'm in the class by the 7th... " Thea nodded looking away quickly.

"Well… then, you don't have to leave till the sixth then" Thea mumbled swallowing loudly. Felicity sighed and wrapped her arms around the younger queen pulled her towards her quickly. Thea hiccupped and Felicity felt the warm tears on her neck as Thea cried quietly into her neck "I don't want you to go, I really don't" she cried and Felicity found herself nodding silently because hse understood what Thea meant.

Clutching her tighter Felicity began to talk, well babble, but it filled the emptiness "What about if we do it where for half an hour or an hour I speak to you and then I speak to oliver after when we skype? I mean, it's going to be difficult because I'll have loads of work and you'll be out with your friends and Oliver… he'll be out with Laurel and Tommy so it's going to be hard. I swear though I'll never loose contact with you hell, I'll be coming back at term times. You'll see me so much you'll get sick of me. I promise. Plus,it's not likeI can go talking to Oliver about my latest boyfriend he'll probably kill the poor kid." Thea sniffled and then giggled nodding against her shoulder.

"Alright, so you going to continue being my fashionista?" Felicity asked and Thea looked up at her through red eyes. They stared, and stared before she nodded and jumped up taking a bunch of tops with her.

Felicity allowed her to speed round the room showing her inheritance to the nickname "speedy" packing her clothes while Felicity packed the _boring_ stuff such as Bedsheets, stationary, and homey stuff. Thea already had a few suitcases full when Felicity stopped her with a hand "I'll be back in a few weeks, how many outfits have you packed?"

Thea blushed bright red and mumbled something under her breath but at Felicity questionable gaze she said louder "Erm, more than enough?" Felicity chuckled and ruffled Thea's hair much to her distaste.

"C'mon you, help me with this stuff and then we can do whatever you want" Thea grinned and flew through packing leaving Felicity watching in shock. Then she proceeded to sand their blinking up at felicity innocently making her laugh and grab her hand. "What do ya want to do?"

Thea rose a hand to her chin questioningly "Hmmm, watch a disnye film? As a sign of tradition and for something to remember you by?" Thea said it like it was the last time she's seen Felicity but she rolled with it and nodded her head heading to the kitchen to as Rasia about making some snacks. The elderly women nodded in earnest and sent her back to eh living room with a stern look.

Minutes later they had picked up and were snuggled tightly in the duvet. They each had a milkshake and there was a tub of ben and jerries between them. Oliver walked in then looking slightly stressed but as soon as he spotted them he seemed to relax entirely.

"My girls…" he muttered before lifting Thea up and placing her on his knee and pulling Felicity's head on his chest so they were pressed together. They watched up, shared tears and laughter and then it was time to go to sleep. Of course, Oliver and Thea crashed in Felicity's room in a similar position to what they were downstairs only led down.

Thea woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. So silently her eyes scanned the room finding nothing and she tiptoed out the room. Heading to Oliver's room she thanked her memory as she gingerly missed the creaky steps.

"-you're going to be okay. I swear it will be like you're not even gone. I'll come and pick you up every weekend if you'd like?"

"No, you need to keep your life Oliver and stop worrying about me"

He sighed audibly "How can I not worry when you wake up in the middle of the night clutching me and sobbing because you're scared something is going to happen"

"Oliver, it's not something I can control. I have PTSD it's not something that can go away with a click of a finger. You need to continue living your life because if you stay this adamant on being around me you're going to drive your future away" There was a huff and rustling of sheets. Two feet hit the floor and started pacing making Thea stop breathing in panic.

The feet never stopped "What if… what if my future isn't complete without you so I'm not driving it away just waiting for it?" Olivers voice was quiet and she had to strain her ears to here but when she did her gasp would've given away her position if Felicity didn't have same reaction. "I know what we said when we were on holiday and I know that you're not ready and I'm with Laurel. I know you want to concentrate on getting a job in IT and I know you know how long I will wait. Just Felicity, don't drive me away."

An umph later there was nothing but hushed whispers and Thea gave up heading back to Felicity's room where the sheets were still warm. She fell asleep with one thought in mind: _WHAT HAPPENED ON HOLIDAY!_

That next morning Thea checked the date: 5th. How didn't she know Felicity was leaving tomorrow! As she wandered round the empty house she realised Oliver and Felicity did know and seemed to be spending it together so with that in mind she rang Roy and planned a shopping day much to his displeasure.

Felicity woke up in the car. She looked around wildly but sighed when she noticed Oliver's familiar body walking back towards her. He motioned for her to come out the car and she did gripping his hand when they were close enough.

She noticed the picnic behind him and gave a tearful laugh hugging him tightly. " I know it's your last day and I wanted to make it special. Love you" he whispered into her hair.

"Love you too, thankyou so much" he nodded and they sat down biting into the sandwhiches and other snacks and drinks Oliver, or Raisa, packed for them

When they returned that night Felicity was allowed to pick the food, tv, and game. She chose Chinese much to everyone's delight and _The 100_ WITH Monoply as the game "You only chose this 'cos you're good at it!" Oliver whined. She shrugged and picked up the tiny boot.

Oliver slept with her last night, spending the night talking to her in hushed whispers and stroking her hair until she finally fell asleep. It was then, and only then, he let the tears fall. They pricked his eyes, tumbled down his cheeks and fell off his cheeks into her soft hair. "I love you so much" he whispered wincing when his voice broke in the empty and silent night.

He promptly fell asleep with wet tears drying on his cheeks and a sleeping Felicity on his chest. when she woke up she stroked his cheek softly noticing the tear stains but not saying anything about the matter for which he was thankful.

Before she left she met up with all her friends from school. Caitlin, Barry, Cisco, Eddie and Iris (as well as Ronnie if she counted him) we're all moving to Central city which was about an hour away via train. They all exchanged teary hugs and kisses on the cheek and when it was Barry's turn she whispered "Tell her how you feel, you may just be surprised" He sighed, chuckled but finally nodded.

Then Sara came up to her and linked there fingers tightly "We're only going to be a few minutes away from each other so if you need anything, at all, don't feel shy" Then she giggled "who am I kidding why would you be shy, just don't come parading in naked" Felicity nodded grinning and hugging her best friend tighter still.

"Oh Sara, I really love you" Felicity whispered while they watched their friends drive away.

"Oh Felicity, my darling princess, I love you more" Sara replied dramatically.

Then they looked at each other and squealed "I love you most" quoted Tangled with a sense of familiarity and ease. Then Laurel and Oliver rounded the corner their joint hands swinging between them.

Felicity grinned and pulled Laurel away from Oliver to squeeze her tightly. "I'm gonna miss you so much. Thank you so much for everything, and you have to keep an eye on his for me god knows what he'll do." Laurel nodded and blinked rapidly chuckling softly.

"Look what you've done now. Made me cry!" Laurel admonished with a warm smile pulling her in for yet another hug "I'm going to miss you too, I'll try I make no promises because you know what he's like"

Oliver coughed slightly "Mom, says we have to go"

Felicity felt the tears prick behind her eyes again and turned to Sara who opened her arms. Felicity dived into them both girls falling to the floor and crying "God, it's like they're five hours away from each other not five minutes" Oliver joked but his tone softened when he noticed just how distraught Felicity was. "Okay, come on you. I'll carry you if you want?" He offered when Felicity finally looked up.

She grinned and hopped on his back squeezed slightly in an awkward hug.

They got to the house fairly quickly yet Felicity couldn't for the life of stop crying! She coughed and grabbed Thea's hand as soon as she got close enough and didn't let go all the way there.

"Felicity" Moira started tears falling down her cheeks "we're only a phone call away. Anything you need just call. We'll be there. When you've finished and come top of your class you can come back to us and stay until you want to leave. You'll always have a home with us Felicity never forget that" Felicity nodded tearily and launched herself at her adoptive parents "Look at you, you've grown so much since we first got you. I'm so proud, so, so proud of you Felicity" She whispered into their embrace.

When she turned back to the huge school that would now become her home away from home she gulped swallowing the bile raising in her chest. Thea called her quietly and she noticed that now only Oliver and Thea stood behind her.

"Hey, don't cry. Please, don't cry Thea. Remember what you need to do about absolutely anything, call me. You have my number and you know where I am. I swear you won't even realise I'm gone. Come here" Thea flew into her arms pressing her nose into the crook of Felicity's neck the tears falling down her top.

With a hiccup, Thea whispered "You don't even realise how much I'm going to miss you. How much- how much I love you!" Felicity nodded pulled her closer still.

"I'm going to miss you more. Just stay strong Thea, stay brave. Talk to Oliver, probably won't have a clue what you're on about but he'll still listen, he's good at that" She nodded and pulled away. Felicity watched in wonder as Thea straightened her features into one you wouldn't recognise. She was amazing.

When she had slipped into the car Oliver waved goodbye and it pulled away leaving a confused Felicity and smug looking Oliver. "I made Tommy bring my bike, he's in the car driving home now"

He grabbed one of her cases and headed to her dorm key in hand "How did you get that!" Felicity asked incredulously Oliver just chuckled and pulled her with him. "You're unbelievable" she muttered but walked along side him gripping his hand with shaking fingers. Oliver walked slightly ahead and pushed through crowds of people until he reached a plain building with small balconies emitting from each window.

As she stood at the front door she looked around and smiled. It was beautiful really. The grounds itself was centred around a huge lake and the side closest tp her was hidden behind a small hill with a lonely tree at the top. "It's a great reading spot" Oliver described looking at her with a certain fondness. "Probably has great signal too!" he smirked and squeezed her hand.

They stayed silent as they climbed the stairs to the third floor where the number 12 glared almost harshly from the pristine white patent door. He squeezed her hand shortly and twisted the key into the lock nudging the door open softly.

The walls were white, with a bright feature wall of red, and the book case was black with randomly shaped shelves surrounding the room. The couch was white with a red throw and red and green cushions "It's like you" Oliver muttered shocked. Felicity laughed and shook her head "No seriously, bright, bubbly and wild while also being homey comforting and calm" With raised eyebrows, Felicity dragged him to the first door on the right.

As she entered she gave a gasp of surprise. It was beautiful. The walls were a light, almost white, grey with a pale blue feature wall. On the wall by the dresser was a black tree wall sticker that framed the wall perfectly coming to a stop at the centre of the desk. There was a white bookshelf filled with a few books and the double bed was bare. There was a door to the right and a small wardrobe against the opposing wall. She moved to the oor and found quickly it was small bathroom filled only with the necessities.

When she walked out again she found Oliver making her bed almost rhythmically humming a familiar tune under his breath. She reached for a pillow and pulled on the case before helping him with the bed sheet. At that moment a young boy, well not much younger than Felicity, walked with a smirk on his face.

He had shaggy dark hair that came to a halt in the middle of his forehead and hazel eyes that shone with… happiness. He strolled in looked at the two, raised an eyebrow and walked out again. "Guess that's your roommate" Oliver mused a particular look on his face that Felicity couldn't explain. "Keep doing this I'll go and see if we need to get some food in"

Felicity nodded withholding a smile because that was not at all he was going to do. She followed him out seconds later paying attention to stay in the shadows. Then she heard voices, well one familiar voice and a few grunts of discomfort "-You hurt her or lay a single unwanted finger on her body I will tare you apart piece by fucking piece, understand?" He must have agreed because there was a small thump and Oliver wandered out of the room looking like nothing had happened.

Quickly, Felicity scampered back to the room and threw a bunch of books on the shelf and began to sort them neatly trying to look regionally distracted.

"Hey, 'lisity, you don't have any so we can go for tea later and grab some on the way home?" Felicity withheld a giggle but nodded. "C'mon lets finish this"

They did rather quickly and on the way out Felicity saw her roommate wince when he noticed Oliver's protective arm around Felicity's shoulder. When they were on the ground Felicity turned to him "What did you say to him!" Oliver blushed deep red and stammered around for an answer.

"Just made sure that you were safe" He finally concluded making Felicity lessen her glare and her lips lift up in a smile.

They had dinner, grabbed some food and headed back to Felicity's place before the sun went down and before long they were lead on her bed watching Netflix. When they had finished what seemed like a thousandth episode of The 100 Oliver received an alarming text. "Shit!" he drawled "I have to head back it's really late!"

Elicity looked up at him in fear and then straightened hr face much like Thea earlier that day. He smiled sadly and pushed her face into his neck so he could hug her tighter still as she squeezed his waist tighter. "It's going to be okay as long as you call me every day" he whispered making her smile slightly "If you need anything, at all, text me and I can come as quick as possible" then after a beat "don't do drugs stay away from alcohol and no tattoos"

She giggled and stood up to wave him to the door. After a tearful and extremely hard goodbye, Felicity was left standing alone at the door with unstoppable tears running down her face while her roommate watched sadly on.

He called her name softly "Felicity" She turned sharply a glare washing on her face "That is your name right?"

She nodded coldly "What's yours?"

"Cooper Seldon" She nodded quietly and he patted the couch hesitantly "You'll see him again in a few weeks and until then you can focus on your studies or I could take him off your mind if you'd really like?" She shuddered as her mind washed with all too familiar memories. "Okay, I was joking wouldn't want your boyfriend to get all protective of you would we?" He sneered.

"A) he's not my boyfriend. B) I wouldn't call it protective if he was stopping you from raping me. C) I swear, to god if you ever say that again I will get Oliver to kill you" She growled and his eyes widened in shock for a second until he cleared it off with a smirk.

"Whatever lets brush that off. We'll play a game instead-20 questions" Felicity nodded but held up a hand in a stopping motion.

"We can but I have one rule: don't ask about my past nor can you press me for answers"

He nodded "Why are you at MIT, like, what are you studying?" Felicity shrugged remembering the countless admission forms she sent off and the same amount of acceptance letters that returned.

"I like computers, like to program and create them." He nodded and grinned with a smug kind of smirk that she recognised as one similar to Olivers.

With a smile he said "maybe we'll get along better than we presumed" she nodded in question "I can hack anything and everything in under ten seconds" Felicity looked at him shocked "That's not why I'm here, though, 'cos that's illegal, I'm here because just like you I love to program and build computers"

"Favourite film?"

"That's easy miss…-?"

"Smoak"

"That's easy miss Smoak, Harry Potter" Felicity burst out laughing despite the wounded look on his face "what?" he whined with a smile.

Shaking her head Felicity answered through giggles "I'm just shocked." He nodded and silence fell upon them easily. The TV was playing softly in the background as Felicity thought over the last hour or so "What do you have first tomorrow?"

"I have a three-hour lecture" he groaned burrowing his face in his hands. Felicity's eyes widened and he nodded at her in question to which she nodded "Really, that's good because there are some people I'd love for you to meet. You'll get on great!" She grinned happily to have made some friends at last even if their relationship had a bumpy start.

After a few more minutes "I'm going to bed, text Oliver, set an alarm, the usual. Bye, Cooper" He nodded not taking his eyes from the glaring screen.

She headed to her room and immediately her phone started beeping "Yes, Oliver?" she asked exasperated waiting for him to stop breathing so heavily.

"See Felicity, I was on my way home, on my bike when there was a massive traffic jam. Well, it got me thinking, seen as I'm starting training to take over my father's company he said I have to go on a business trip to china with him by yacht and I was wondering- you should come too!" Then he stopped took a huge gulp of air and started again. "You don't have to but it would give you a break from all the work. It will be like in a year or two or so?"

Felicity giggled quietly but nodded her head, then, realising he wasn't sat next to her said: "I'd love too!" She could hear his sigh of relief and they began to talk about everything and anything irrelevant.

"How long are you going to be there?" Oliver groans from the other end of the phone "I miss you already" She nods couching back emotion.

As she tries and fails, to leave the emotion from her voice "About three years, maybe two and a half depending on how quickly I do my dissertation"

"You disa-what?!"

Felicity giggled then stops "hey will you do me a favour?" She can her him hum on the other end "don't put "t the phone down until I fall asleep?"

She hears him sigh "of course" Guilt weighs down in her chest making in a little hard to breath but she deosn't push and focuses on his even and steady breaths trying, and failing, to imagine him next to her. "Felicity" she hears him mumble softly. A hum later he adds "Love you"

"Love you too Oliver"

The next few months pass quickly. They're tiring, frightening and eye opening but they've definitely flown by quickly. As promised Felicity rings Oliver, Thea or one of her friends every night but now it's literally one person. She see's everyone at least once and week but hardly any more than that. Oliver is out partying or with Laurel, they're thinking about moving in together which Felicity is trying to be thrilled about. Thea is with her friends all the time, Roy and her have broken up because they think they should focus on grades " _maybe in the future"_ so she's hardly around. Felicity meets with Sara twice a week and they go to the local fast food restaurant and order their usual milkshake and shaired fries.

One thing that has changed is Felicity and Cooper. When Felicity learnt that Laurel and Oliver were moving in together she went on a jealousy rampage and he was there to calm her down-talk her out of everything she'd regret. Since then they've become close… _extremely_ close.

The first time they kissed they were both watching a doctor who marathon due to Felicity's never ending begging and Ten was regenerating. Irritatingly it always brought tears to Felicity's eyes and this time was no exception so she excused herself to go to the bathroom, or was it drinks? Whichever she got up and left Cooper staring after her confused so, obviously, he followed her. Not realising she was going to stop in the middle of the hallway making him fall into her. He caught them both just in time but they were so close together, their breaths mingling and heat EVERYWHERE. Their lips smashed together and one thing lead to another.

The next day they walked to class hand in hand, much to the joy of their friends.

When Felicity called Oliver one night after not talking to him for a while she received voicemail. Which was new… She text Thea who answered with a short phone call "Hey, 'lis you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering why Oliver's phone goes straight to voicemail?" There was a prolonged silence and she could hear Thea grind her teeth nervously. "What Thea?!"

She stumbled for a few seconds and then answered hesitantly "He took Laurel to… France? With one of his and dads, business trips." Felicity froze, her whole posture stilling. "I know what he promised you, I do, and I know how you must be feeling but they're dating Felicity, seriously, and it wouldn't make sense especially with you being away so much"

Erm, ouch.

So in pure Felicity style she turned on auto pilot. "It's fine. I didn't care that much anyway. It was bound to happen right, why wait for his friend when his beautiful girlfriend is dancing in front of him. Partially my fault anyway. What ever. Thanks Thea-"

"Don't do this Felicity. Don't you dare hide you're self away because something hasn't gone your way!" Thea growled down the phone but Felicity had already cut the connection and was now sitting in ear-ringing silence, the last few words circling in her head.

She's being stupid, childish even but Felicity can't contain the anger that built in her chest. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks falling from her quivering chin and into her cotton shirt looking much heavier than they were.

Felicity punched a wall.

Then she screamed. Clutched her wrist, cried some more and collapsed to the floor. That's how Cooper found her, cradling her arm and sobbing.

It didn't take him long to connect her swollen forearm and the small hole in her hollow walls. Gracefully, she swooped her from the floor and carried her to his car where he called Sara and headed for the hospital. Sara was waiting at the door to the hospital anxiously pacing until she saw the familiar car.

She gathered Felicity in a huge hug being mindful of her wrist "Thea called me. She's angry 'lis, very angry" With that she pulled Felicity from the car and dragged her to the waiting area where not five minutes later a tearful Felicity, worried Sara and confused Cooper found themselves in the Radiography room waiting for her results.

The doctor came in not five minutes later all blinding blond hair and bright eyes "I'm afraid, miss Smoak, you've managed to not only break your hand and knuckles but your entire forearm. My first advice would be if your adamant in punching something take up punching lessons or punch something a little more flexible like a pillow" He smiled slightly "Come with me and we'll get your cast" About half an hour later Felicity was in the back seat with Sara crying on her shoulder high off drugs.

"Sara" she cried.

Said girl shushed her friend and shared a look with her boyfriend in the rare mirror who rolled his eyes yet at the stop lights bent back to kiss the drugged girl on the cheek.

It was a struggle to get Felicity up the stairs. Especially because she was so adamant that the back seat was much comfier than her bed. Then when they did manage to get her in bed she clung to Sara like a child their comforter.

"You're so warm" Felicity mumbled against Sara's neck who chuckled and hugged her friend tighter. "I kind of miss you. I mean, it's rather difficult being around boys 24/7 you have no one to complain about periods too or how good your sex life is. It's rather depressing." She babbled and then giggled. "Guess what?" Sara hummed stroking her hair softly "I think I'm in love"

Sara looked at her with raised eyebrows "with who?"

"Well, I like cooper. He's nice and my closest friend at the moment. And have I mentioned-great in bed! But that's not why I like him. He's nice and drove me to the hospital and called you! But that's not who I think I'm in love with."

Sara smiled.

"Who do you think you're in love with Felicity" Sara inquired sitting up dreading the words that were about to come from her friend's lips.

"Oliver. I'm in love with Oliver."


End file.
